A Dream Come True Or Not
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Three Friends decide to take a vacation to Trenton New Jersey, but once arriving they discover that their fantasy has just become their reality. It's a Babe..and a Merry Men story!  Rated For language and SMUT!.. and a little violence NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Dream Come True Or Not?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Ashley. Linda and Cassidy belong to themselves! :)

Author's Note: Just a one shot unless I get a lot of reviews asking me to carry it further!

A Dream Come True...Or Not

Ashley pulled her green GMC Jimmy into her friend's driveway. Actually this is going to be the first time she was to meet her friend Linda and Linda's friend Cassidy. They met through fan fiction and became fast friends through their similar like of Ranger and the merry men. After talking through email and facebook for almost a year, the girls decided to get together and take a vacation. Of course their vacation spot was going to be one their favorite places. Ashley heard the front door open to the beautiful house in front of her and she looked up. She smiled as she saw Linda walking out to greet her. She put the car in park, turned it off and hopped out of her vehicle.

Linda was the first to speak. "Hey girl. It's nice to finally meet you." Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Likewise Babe. It's about damn time too." Both girls laughed as it broke the ice and the girls hugged.

"Are you ready to go?" Ashley asked Linda.

Linda nodded her head. "I'm so ready to go. So is Cassidy. She had to work this morning, but she's already packed and I have her stuff here. We're going to pick her up when she gets off work and head north." Ashley broke out in a smile and nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait to get moving. I have been driving Paul crazy. I thought he was going to kick me out last week." Linda laughed.

"I know what you mean. I have been the same way. I have been driving Brian crazy. Speaking of which, why don't you come inside and meet Brian and then we can get the car packed and ready."

"Sounds good to me. What time does Cassidy get off work?" Linda glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"About 3:00 this afternoon. She's going to try to get off early so we can head north faster."

The girls laughed as they walked inside the house. Ashley looked around in awe. "Linda, your place is beautiful." Linda turned to look at her with a smile. "Thanks Babe."

Linda lead Ashley into the living room where Brian was playing his playstation. "Brian, I want you to meet Ashley." Brian glanced over and smiled. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Ashley smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." Brian turned back to his playstation the girls forgotten. Linda rolled her eyes and turned back to Ashley.

"Come on. Let's get our stuff ready. Which vehicle do you want to take?" Ashley shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Can I smoke in your vehicle?" Ashley laughed and nodded.

"You can smoke. You can eat. You can sing. Hell if you want you can dance in my car. I'm not picky. I got it cleaned before I came this way because it so needed it, but really I don't care. Paul smokes so it's all good."

"Okay, well your vehicle has more room so we'll take yours."

"Cool. Let's get our stuff packed and head to pick up Cassidy."

* * *

><p>It was noon and the girls were headed to Trenton, New Jersey. Cassidy true to her word got off way earlier than she planned and called Linda. As soon as the girls heard she was off they headed over to pick her up. It was going to take about 14 hours to get to Trenton and the girls were going to take turns driving so they could drive straight through. They wanted to hurry to Trenton, so they could visit their favorite 'fictional' place.<p>

The three girls all differed in looks and personalities, but their love of Janet's world of Ranger, Stephanie, and the merry men made them easy friends. Anyone watching them would think the girls had been friends for years. Their getting to know each turned to talking. Their talking turned to chatting. Their chatting turned to joking. Their joking turned to smiles and laughter. Their smiles and laughter brought on the tears.

"Okay Cassidy, if you had to choose which merry man would you want to be with?" Cassidy bit her lip deep in thought.

"I would say Cal." Linda and Ashley nodded their heads in complete agreement.

"Cal is really hot, Cassidy. Good choice. So why him?" Ashley asked. Cassidy shivered.

"That tattoo of his is sexy as hell. It's a turn on."

"Yea I would most certainly have to agree with you too." Ashley turned to Linda as she spoke.

"Well Linda, I know who you would pick." Linda smirked.

"Mmmm I know who you would pick too." Ashley blushed and the other two laughed.

"I know who Linda would pick, but Ashley who would you pick?" Cassidy asked Ashley.

She smiled as she answered. "I would pick Ram in a heartbeat. There is something about that sexy man that I can't seem to get enough of."

"Oooooo." Cassidy bumped her shoulder with Ashley's.

"I think in all honesty that all the merry men are hot as hell and I wouldn't mind hooking up with any of them." Cassidy replied. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Too bad they're not real." Linda frowned at Ashley's comment.

"I know right. But then that would be too much like perfect." Ashley shook her head.

"I don't know, Linda. We all have men in our lives and it would hard turning them away to be with one of the merry men." Linda and Cassidy nodded their heads in agreement.

"She has a valid point, Cass." Cassidy frowned but nodded.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Linda pulled into the hotel in Trenton, New Jersey. It was almost 5 in the morning and all three girls were exhausted, but it was so worth it. They finally made it to their favorite 'fictional' place. The girls decided to pool their money together and rent one of those 3 bedroom suites. It had 3 separate bedrooms, one for each girl. It also had a huge living area and a little kitchen area with a dining room table. In the long run, it ended up being cheaper then getting 3 separate hotel rooms.<p>

The girls entered their suite and looked around. Cassidy was the first to break the silence.

"This place is beyond awesome." Ashley and Linda nodded.

"I don't think I ever want to leave." Ashley murmured. Linda opened the first door to the left and looked inside. "I call this one."

Ashley opened the second door. "I'll take this one if that's okay, Cass?" Cassidy nodded and opened the final door.

"I'm good with that." The three girls went into the separate rooms to put their stuff away.

Ashley was the first to emerge and went to the tiny kitchen area and looked around.

"Holy shit." She let out with a sigh.

She almost jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her. "What is it?" Ashley spun around and looked at Linda.

"Jeez louise, you scared the shit out of me, Linda." At the look on Ashley's face, Linda started laughing. Ashley waited until she stopped a frown upon her face. After a few minutes of Linda laughing, Ashley joined in.

"Alright girl, you scared me. But remember this." Linda looked up with tears in her eyes. "Paybacks are a bitch." That only made Linda laugh harder and Ashley rolled her eyes in humor. Cassidy walked into the kitchen and zeroed in on Linda.

"What's so funny?"

Ashley answered for Linda. "She scared the shit out of me. Big time. She thinks its funny." Linda straighten up and looked at Cassidy.

"That's because it is funny." Ashley smiled.

"How about we cook breakfast and then head to bed. When we get up we can start going around town."

The girls all agreed and set to work.

* * *

><p>At 11:00 that same morning, the three girls stepped out into the sunlight. Linda was wearing a pair of pink shorts with a white t-shirt. Cassidy was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a blue tank top. Ashley was also wearing a pair of shorts with a pink camisole top. All of them wearing flip flops. It was hot and already sticky, but they didn't notice. They were excited about seeing some landmarks in Trenton, New Jersey.<p>

"Where to first?" Linda asked the other two.

The other two smiled big. "Tasty Pastry." Cassidy and Ashley spoke at the same time. They turn to each other and laughed.

"I agree with that. Let's go girls."

Within a couple of minutes, they had found the Tasty Pastry. They were about to go in as a tall curly haired brunette walked out with a huge box in her hands.

"That looks like Stephanie Plum." Ashley whispered.

"Doesn't it, though?" Linda agreed.

Cassidy shook her head. "Too weird. Come on." They shook their heads as though trying to clear their thoughts and walked inside the small shop.

A bright eyed teenager behind the counter smiled. "What would you like?" They looked at the display of what it appeared to be hundreds of donuts.

Ashley spoke up first. "Um, well how about a little of everything. Just give us a dozen donuts completely assorted." The teenager smiled, nodded and set to work. Within minutes, the girls walked out holding a box of donuts and 3 bottles of water. They sat in the car eating donuts and admiring the world around them.

"Everyone seems so happy here." Cassidy noticed.

"They do, don't they." Linda agreed. Ashley looked around.

"I wonder what they're on?" Both girls turned to look at Ashley with bewildered looks on their faces. Ashley just looked at them. "What?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Where to next?" Linda asked.

"About we just get out and walk around. See where our feet take us. Then we can work off those darn donuts." Ashley replied.

Both girls nodded their agreement and got out of the car. They started walking along the sidewalk admiring different shops and businesses along the way. Linda pointed up ahead.

"Look its Pinos." The other two girls snapped their heads around and stared.

"That is so cool." Ashley nodded in agreement with Cassidy.

"Let's go try a meatball sub." Ashley said.

"But we just ate donuts." Ashley looked at her watch and gasped.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"That was almost 2 hours ago."

"What?" Linda asked. "Has it been that long already?"

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry." Cassidy said.

"Me too." Ashley agreed.

"Alright me too." Linda admitted.

The girls walked inside and placed an order for 3 meatball subs. When their orders were ready, they sat down and started to eat.

"Mmmmmm now I know what the fuss is about. These are delicious." Linda said over a mouthful of sub. Both girls too busy eating to reply just nodded. All of sudden Ashley started choking. Cassidy handed her a bottle of water and Ashley almost guzzled it. When she stopped choking, she managed to force out a couple of words.

"That looks like Detective Morelli from the books. A tall Italian with olive skin and brown wavy hair. Look." Both girls turned to look in Ashley's direction and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, it does look like him." Cassidy agreed.

"Come one guys, it's just a coincidence." Linda said.

"You're probably right." Ashley agreed and Cassidy also nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The girls doubled back and grabbed their vehicle and parked a block down from Pino's. They got back out and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Too busy laughing and joking they almost missed the sign hanging from a small brick building with huge windows in the front.<p>

Cassidy and Ashley looked at Linda when they heard her gasp in surprise. She didn't utter a word just stared at the building in front of her. Cass and Ash looked at what Linda was looking at and let out a shriek of surprise.

"Is that?" Ashley asked.

"It is," replied Linda.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Cassidy.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. It's real."

"It can't be, Linda." Ashley shook her head. They continued to look at the building as a tall dark skinned blond haired man walked out of the bonds office.

"Oh shit." Cassidy gasped.

"He is hot." Linda murmured.

"He looks like Lester." The blond haired man turned around and focuses on the three girls. All they could do was stare in shock. He turned back to the truck, opened the driver door and threw in some folders. He then shut the door and turned back to face the three girls. He walked over slowly studying each one as he did so. They still hadn't moved.

"Good morning, Ladies." They each swallowed and said good morning. "Your names, please."

"Cassidy."

"Linda."

"Ashley." The blond haired man takes each one of their hands and gives a small kiss on their knuckles.

"You guys must be Janet fans." The girls' eyes widen further at his statement.

"What?" Ashley finds her voice.

"That is how you knew my name right?" Linda gulped hard and spoke.

"You're Lester Santos?" A bright smile came across his handsome face.

"I am."

"Wow."

Cassidy looked over at Linda then back at Lester. "So her books are real?" Les shrugged.

"Most of it is. Some of it is blown a little out of proportion." Ashley chewed on her bottom lip a minute clearly thinking before responding.

"So Stephanie Plum, Ranger, Ram, Eddie, Grandma Mazur is all real." Lester nodded.

"Yep we're all real." He made a small shudder. "Even Grandma Mazur." They three girls cracked a smile at Lester's voice. Lester smiled back at them.

"Damn but you three are beautiful." All three girls blushed. Linda spoke first this time.

"If all you guys are real, then how come more people don't know about it?"

Lester answered easily. "Trenton took an oath to keep it a secret. We really don't want a lot of tourists running around making a mess of things, so we keep this to ourselves."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude. We had no idea." Cassidy said.

"No sorry needed. It's clear you didn't know." He leaned in closer to Linda and smiled. "Wanna meet the rest of us?" The girls all nodded eagerly.

"You guys wanna meet Morelli first before going to RangeMan?" They all three shook their heads clearly disgusted.

"So you guys are babe fans?" They all nodded. Lester smiled a wolfish smile. "Good, then I _must_ take you to RangeMan."

* * *

><p>Lester told them that since they were visitors they would have to go to the lobby. He told them that he would go park in the garage and meet them in the lobby. They were standing quietly waiting for Lester when the elevator doors open.<p>

Lester along with two other men got off the elevator and headed in their direction. One of the men had to be Ranger. He was in full combat gear guns and all. He had shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes and his skin was mocha latte in color. When he got closer he gave them a smile.

"I heard you guys were babe fans?" They could do nothing but nod. "You guys are not fans of Morelli?" This time they shook their heads no. "Even better. You guys are welcome here." He turned to Hal. "Show them around. We'll be right behind you." Hal nodded and then turn to the girls.

"This way." They followed him without protest.

Once they were away from ear shot, Ranger turned to Lester.

"Have you told them yet?" He asked Lester.

"No I haven't. What are the chances of them being angry over it?" Ranger gave a barely there shrug.

"Who knows. Come on. Let's go tell them the good news." Lester snorted but followed. They got to the 5th floor where the girls were being introduced to the rest of the team.

Linda didn't know it yet, but Lester was going to lay claim on her. She couldn't go anywhere and by the look she was giving him earlier, she wouldn't care. She was laughing at something Hal said and Lester clenched his fists. He walked over to the group and started asking questions.

"So girls, who is your favorite?" Ashley turned to Lester glaring at him. He was looking straight at Linda when he asked that. She was mad for putting her friend on the spot in front of everybody.

"Our favorite is Ranger." Ashley told him in a no nonsense tone. Lester smirked and looked towards the other guys. Cal, Ram, Hal, Manny, Vince, Junior, and Ranger were standing there wanting to know what Lester wanted to know. Lester shook his head and smiled.

"Well since he's taken, I meant who is your favorite merry man?" The three girls stared in surprise. Linda spoke first. "Who?" Ranger shook his head and laughed. "Stephanie." Ashley's mouth dropped open. "What?" She asked.

"You know in the 8th book where we made the deal and then we spent that night together?" They all nodded. "That really happened, but after that night, Steph dumped Morelli and we've been together every since." Ranger gave the response that all three girls had always wanted to hear. "Cool." Ashley exclaimed. Lester spoke up. "So who is your favorite merry man?" Cassidy snorted and looked at Cal before her eyes jump back to Lester. She answered first.

"My favorite is Cal." She peeked a glance at him from the corner of her eye and watched as his chest puffed out and he grinned. "Good to know. At least I get one." He replied back. They didn't understand his words so they choose to ignore him. Lester turned to Ashley and grinned. "Your turn, short stuff." Ashley gritted her teeth.

She took a deep breathe and let it out. "My favorite is Ram." Ram pumped a fist in the air. "Hell yeah. I get the one I wanted." Ashley looked at him confusion on her face. Before she could comment Lester spoke to Linda.

"How about you, Gorgeous?" Linda swallowed hard. "My favorite is you." Lester's eyes widen and he grabbed Linda's face between his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. Linda shocked and stunned didn't know what to do. She pulled away at Ram's voice.

"Wait a minute now, if you get to kiss her, then we get to kiss ours." Ashley and Cassidy both started backing up when Ram and Cal started coming forward. Lester once again started advancing on Linda. Ranger's voice halted them all.

"Stop." All 6 of them jumped and turned to look at Ranger. Ram spoke first. "I don't want to stop. I want to claim what's mine." Cal nodded. "Yea me too before they change their minds." The girls were looking from man to the other.

"What are you guys talking about? All three of us have men at home waiting for us?" Ashley explained to them. Ram growled. Ashley jumped.

"Ranger, you need to explain it to them." The three girls turned to look at the man standing beside Ranger. This must be Tank.

"Explain what?" Cassidy asked.

"You guys will not be leaving Trenton?"

"What?" All three girls said at the same time. "We have to. We have lives you know?" Linda's voice was full of annoyance.

Ranger went further into explaining. "Whenever you enter Trenton, your old lives became null and void. It no longer exists." Tears sprung to Ashley's eyes along with Linda's and Cassidy's.

"They'll be worried about us." Linda said. Ranger shook his head.

"No, they won't even remember. It will be like they never met you. Let me explain. When Janet's books first starting coming out, Trenton got thousands of visitors. To the point where we couldn't live our lives without constant interruptions. So a spell was cast so that tourists would stay away. However whenever a fan of Janet's does enter over Trenton they automatically become one of us. You will be physically unable to leave Trenton. You can try, but you won't get far."

"So what is this claiming shit." Ranger grinned at Linda's question.

"A lot of men that live here decided to stake claim on the tourists and then marry. But because a lot of them were Morelli fans they never got to meet us. Morelli even married one of the tourists himself."

"He did?" Ranger nodded. Ashley looked at Ram and bit her lip. He was a big man but he looked super sweet. Ashley then turned to Linda and Cassidy. Lester spoke up.

"So did your dream come true just became your worst nightmare?" It was question that had all the men around them waiting for an answer.

_Author's Note: So should I make it longer and see how the 3 girls do in a whole new world...? Let me know!_


	2. Do They Stay?

Disclaimer: Again I only own Ashley. Cassidy and Linda own themselves.

Author's Note: Thanks for the response on my last chapter. Because of you guys I'm continuing the story! Enjoy!

P.S. I want to send a huge thank you to Linda and Cassidy. You guys are completely awesome and a true inspiration! This story is for you guys!

Do They Stay?

The three best friends stood in the break room at RangeMan by themselves whispering quietly. Needless to say they were shock to the core. They didn't know how to respond or even if they should. They asked the RangeMan guys if they could have a moment to themselves and they ushered them into the break room. They shut the door and walked away. All three girls were eager to see what this new life will hold for them, however it was hard thinking about leaving their past lives behind.

Ashley swallowed hard before speaking. "Do we want to stay?"

"I want to see what it's all about. What it's like." Cassidy replied. Linda nodded in agreement.

"What about our husbands? I mean Paul drives me nuts to the point of madness but leaving him forever kinda hurts. What about Brian and Chuck?" The girls shrug.

"Come on, Ash. Don't you want to explore this world?" Linda asked her cautious friend. Ashley bit her lip before replying.

"I do I really do, but first I want some answers."

"Like what," Linda asked.

"We love the books, right?" She waited until they both nodded then continued. "The books are still technically fictional. Lester even said that some of it is blown out of proportion. How do we know these guys are safe. What if behind closed doors, they're assholes or worse abusers." Cassidy and Linda looked at each other and then back to Ashley. Cassidy spoke first.

"She has a point, we need to find out."

Linda nodded in agreement. "I agree and who better to talk to then the source themselves."

The three girls walked out of the break room and faced the room full of men. And boy was it ever full of men. There had to be at least 10-15 men. The girls looked at each other and grimaced. Ashley spoke up first. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Okay we technically know all your names but could you please let's say introduce yourselves." The guys nodded their agreement and started. There was Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Hal, Erik, Zip, Junior, Vince, Zero, Hector, and Brett. When it was Ram's turn to say his name, Ashley was going to cut him off and tell him she knew his name, but he walked over to her and gently cupped her face in his hands and brushed her lips with his. She gasped in surprise and he took full advantage sweeping his tongue in and tempting her tongue to play with his. He pulled back his eyes dark with desire. "I'm Ram." Ashley nodded and he backed away.

The girls watched as Cal stepped forward and slid his hand to the back of Cassidy's neck bringing her closer to his body. He brought his lips closer to hers and smiled. He licked the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth in reply. He dipped his tongue in and then back out before sucking her tongue in his mouth. He then nipped her lower lip and pulled away. "I'm Cal." She also just nodded as he stepped away.

Linda looked up at Lester and watched him come closer with wide eyes. He gave her a wolfish grin. "You know who I am, but I'm going to kiss you anyway." He didn't give her a chance to say anything before crushing her mouth with his. He kissed like a man on a mission. With intent to make whoever he was kissing fall to his feet. Linda was no different. He caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue sliding along her teeth before pulling away and stepping back.

Ashley looked over at her two friends and grinned like a fool who in turned grinned back. She turned back to the RangeMan and took a deep breathe.

"We have questions."

"And we want answers." Linda stated behind Ashley.

"And we want them now." Cassidy said putting authority in her voice.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I would expect nothing less. Go ahead."

Linda turned to Ashley. "Go ahead. Ask." Ashley stuck out her tongue and turned back to Ranger.

"How long will this spell last?"

"It will last until Janet finishes the series." Ranger replied with ease.

"So it could be 2 years or it could be 12 years?" He nodded his answer. "Who is responsible for this spell?" She asked him. "Diesel." Ashley's eyes widen in surprise. "So you're saying Diesel is also real?" Again Ranger nodded his answer. "That figures. Okay. Where will we live?" Ranger glanced over at Ram who seemed a little worried.

"You will live with the man who claimed you." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Can we get jobs?"

"Of course, you are not prisoners here."

"So we can work anywhere we want?" Ranger nodded. Ashley clarified. "Anywhere at all?" Again he nodded.

Ashley looked over at Linda and Cassidy and winked. Their eyes widen knowing Ashley was going to ask a question that the men weren't going to like. She grinned and turned back to Ranger.

"Can we date other men first before we decide who we want to be with?" She glanced over at Ram who growled deep and low in his throat. He went to step forward but Ranger's voice stopped him.

"You three are welcome to try to date, but Ram, Cal, and Lester have already made it known that the three new girls in town are taken. So you won't get far." Ashley turned back to Linda and Cassidy and giggled. She couldn't help it. The look on Cal's face, the look on Ram and Lester's face was priceless. Ashley was only kidding. She didn't want anyone else, she just wanted to tease the tall dark haired man who set her on fire.

She looked Ram straight in the eyes and winked. His head snapped back and confusion showed on his face for just a minute before he nodded in understanding. He knew she was playing. He winked back and smiled. She turned back to Ranger with a serious face.

"The books Lester said were technically true only a few odds and ends being blown into chaos. So how do we know that you guys are safe?"

"Explain." Ranger barked out.

"How we do know what you guys are truly like behind close doors."

"We will treat you guys with honor and respect. We will not lay a hand on you in anger. Hell we won't lay a hand on you at all until you ask. Until we're sure that you accept us fully." Cal answered Ashley's question.

She nodded and asked another question. "Can we have friends besides each other?"

Ranger again nodded. "You guys are not prisoners. You are welcome to work anywhere you want. If you feel uncomfortable living in the RangeMan building with the guys then you can find yourself an apartment. We would prefer that if you decide to live by yourselves that you three live together. Safety in numbers and all that. You guys are welcome to have as many friends as you want, but my advice I wouldn't have them male. They wouldn't live long."

"And we can't leave?" Ashley asked.

"You can try, Short Stuff, but you won't get far." Lester told her.

"Why? Will you guys stop us if we decide to leave?" Ram shook his head.

"No, we won't force you to do anything that you don't want to. If you want to leave you are welcome to. However because of the spell once you get out of Trenton an overwhelming feeling settles in and you feel at loss. You feel as though you need to hurry and get back into Trenton."

Ashley bit her lip and looked at Ram. "So it's kinda like your heart is being ripped out of your chest feeling?" Ram nodded.

Ashley turned back to Linda and Cassidy. "Do you guys have any questions?" Cassidy stepped forward with a smile on her face. She looked at Ranger. "I want to be a bounty hunter." Linda and Ashley right behind her agreed. "Us too." Linda said.

Immediately Cal, Lester, and Ram were shaking their heads no violently. "No way." Cassidy glared at Cal. "He said we could work anywhere." Cal glared right back. "You don't know anything about being a bounty hunter." Cassidy rolled her eyes and took a step toward Cal her voice never wavered. "Neither did Steph, but that didn't stop her." Cal took a step forward bringing him closer to the auburn haired beauty in front of him. "I said no." Cass snorted. She took another step bringing her in contact with Cal. She pointed her finger in his chest emphasizing each word she said. "Get this Cal. I'm not going to be pushed around. You can't walk all over me. I want to be a bounty hunter and so does Linda and Ashley. We'll do it together. Ya know. Safety in numbers and all that."

She went to turn away from Cal, but he grabbed her shirt and hauled her to him crushing her mouth with his. Everyone in the room watched the exchange. Cassidy's friends rooting her on. Cal kissed her like a man possessed. He pulled away breathing hard and stared down into her sparkling blue eyes. "That was hot," he said as he released her shirt and backed away. Cassidy turned around and grinned at her friends. They nodded at her and grinned back.

"You guys can bounty hunt, but don't ever go by yourselves and always take a RangeMan with you." Ranger told them.

Ram and Lester looked over at Ranger. "I don't want Ashley being a bounty hunter. She could get hurt."

"Yea so could Linda. No way. Not happening." Lester agreed.

Ranger looked over at the three girls. "Do you want to argue with them?" They shook their heads no.

"We're going to do it whether they like it or not. So they can get over it." Linda declared.

Ranger looked back at Lester and Ram. "That settles it then. They will start training tomorrow. Now where do you want to live? Here at RangeMan or an apartment somewhere else?"

The three girls gathered close to each other and started talking. They wasn't completely ready to move in with Cal, Lester, and Ram, but they wanted to stay close to their new men. Linda turned back to Ranger.

"We want to start here at RangeMan, but we want our own apartment." Ranger nodded.

"That's fine, but I only have one apartment. It has two bedrooms. So does that mean you're staying."

The three girls looked at their men once more before turning back to Ranger. "We'll take the apartment and yes we're staying. All three of us."

The cries of Lester, Ram, and Cal could be heard throughout the building.

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be longer I promise..this was simply a question and answer session that needed to be asked. Next chapter will be adventures that include Steph, Lula, Connie and a few of the crazies! _


	3. Getting Settled And Meeting Stephanie

Disclaimer: Okay I think I said this before...Not Mine!

Author's Note: I love this story! It's our every dream come true! Enjoy!

Getting Settled & Meeting Stephanie

Ranger shot a glare to the three excited men and they immediately quieted. He turned back to the three nervous and excited females. "I'm going to show you to your apartment. Please relax and take it easy the rest of today. You guys have a lot of thinking to do and getting ready for your first week. I expect you three at the gym tomorrow morning by 0600 hours. If you want to be bounty hunters than you need to train just as the rest of my man do. Understood?"

The three girls nodded eagerly. Ranger turned and motioned with his hand for them to follow him. They did so with ease. He seemed a lot different than the books make him out to be. As if reading their thoughts he said, "I'm not much different than the books. I protect my men and I will protect Steph at any and all cost. And a little word of warning, you girls entered into this little family of ours and you also will be protected no matter what." He finished his little speech as he climbed into the elevator. The girls followed.

Cassidy smiled at Ranger. "We're big girls, Ranger. We can take care of ourselves, but we won't hesitate to ask for help." Ranger raised his eyebrow and all three girls couldn't help but smile. He really does that.

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourselves, but if you think for a second that those men upstairs will let something happen to you then." He trailed off and shrugged. He barely moved his shoulders but they noticed it. The girls understood the whole bad ass macho thing but they believe he was blowing it out of proportion.

They got off the elevator and walked towards a dark cherry door. Ranger fobbed his way in then handed the key fob to Linda. "I will have 2 more ready by tomorrow so each of you will have a key." They nodded and started to walk around. Ranger stood by the door. Ashley looked around before turning back to Ranger.

"We need to go back to our hotel and get our stuff." Linda and Cassidy turned to face Ranger as Ashley spoke. They quickly agreed. Ranger nodded.

"That's fine. You have your key fob now. That will let you in the garage and in all parts of the building. I'll have Ella bring you something for dinner."

"Ella's real too?" Ashley blurted out. Ranger chuckled and nodded. "She is real along with Lula and Grandma Mazur." All three girls broke into smiles. Ranger shook his head again and walked out.

Ashley turned back to her two friends and shrugged. "I can't wait to meet Steph, Lula, and Grandma Mazur."

Linda nodded. "I want to meet Mooner." Cassidy laughed at the thought of Mooner and Dougie and an all day marathon of Gilligan's Island.

"You know who I want to meet?" Cassidy asked them.

Ashley raised an eyebrow like Ranger and replied. "Who?"

Cassidy gave an evil grin. "Morelli."

Linda's eyes widen shock clearly on her face. "Why?"

Cass rolled her eyes. "So I knock the shit out of him." All three girls started laughing. Their laughter however was cut short as a telephone rang. They looked around spotted a slick black telephone. Ashley was closest so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Good you answered. I forgot to tell you about the phone."

"Yea we found it." Ashley pointed to the phone and mouthed Ranger. Cassidy and Linda nodded.

"You're allowed to go to the hotel now. I sent Santos, Ram, and Cal to pick up a skip so they would stay away from you."

"Oooookay."

"Be back before they get back or I'll never hear the end of it. They don't want you out by yourselves." Ashley snorted.

"You'll see." He said then he hung up. Ashley looked at the phone like it had grown two heads before setting it back in the cradle.

"What was that about?" Cassidy asked Ashley.

Ashley turned to look at them. "Ranger just informed me that we were now allowed to go to the hotel to pick up our stuff." Cassidy snorted.

"Who does he think he is telling us where we're allowed to go?" Cassidy commented. Ashley shrugged.

"He said he had to send Ram, Cal, and Lester to pick up a skip to get them away from us." Linda started laughing. Cassidy looked at her questioningly.

Linda quit laughing to explain. "I just never thought this was all possible. Now we have _Ranger _sending men out to keep them away from us. How bizarre is that?" Ashley looked from Linda to Cassidy and back.

"She has a point." Cassidy nodded in agreement then replied. "Yea well let's go." The three girls headed for the elevator and climbed aboard. They reached the GMC Jimmy and climbed in. Cassidy was behind the wheel. When she wanted to drive no one argued with her they just let her drive. She pulled out and started ranting.

"What the hell? What if we wanted the guys around? No one said I wanted to be away from Cal." Ashley and Linda just watched their friend. "What the hell did he mean by we're allowed to go to the hotel? I'll go anywhere I please. Stupid men anyway."

Sticking with a safe subject, Linda commented. "You and Cal sure were hot earlier."

"It was hot. He's hot. I wanted to piss him off some more."

"I wanted to piss Ram off just to see if he would do that." Ashley told them. Linda looked at her and gasped.

"Girl I thought he was going to blow up when you mentioned dating other men." Ashley giggled.

"I know. That was so funny. Like I really want to date anyone else. Yeah right." Cassidy and Linda laughed at that. They felt the same way about Cal and Lester.

"I wonder what Cal's full name is?" Cassidy wondered out loud. Linda nudged Cassidy's shoulder.

"I don't know, Cass. Maybe you should get up close and personal with him and find out." Cassidy glanced over at Linda.

"That was my plan. Only I was thinking really up close and really personal." The girls started laughing as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They got out and walked inside. They greeted the desk clerk and kept on walking. They reached their room and went their separate ways. They packed quickly and headed back out to the vehicle. Cassidy tossed Linda the keys.

"You can drive this time." Linda clutched the keys to her heart. "Oh my gosh. You're letting me drive." She waved her hand in front of her face. "I think I'm going to cry." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. I'm not that bad." Both Linda and Ashley snorted but didn't comment as they threw their bags in the back and climbed in.

They reached Haywood, parked their vehicle and got into the apartment without seeing anybody. They set their bags down in the foyer and sniffed the air.

"OMG! That smells so good." Ashley exclaimed.

"It smells like Italian dressing." Linda said.

"Well let us follow our noses." Cassidy replied. They sniffed themselves into the kitchen and opened the oven door. There inside was 3 plates with the best looking stuff ever. They each grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. Ashley grabbed herself a bottle of water and got Cassidy and Linda one too. There was a note in the middle of the island so Linda picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear girls, welcome to Haywood. My name is Ella and if there is anything you ever need just let me know. I'll have your uniforms by tomorrow morning. There is Italian chicken, baked potato, and fresh green beans in the oven. Please enjoy dinner. I heard you already have breakfast taken care of so I will see you tomorrow evening. Good luck girls." She finished the letter and sat it down.

Linda looked from one girl to the other before replying. "What does she mean we already have breakfast taken care of?" Ashley shrugged.

"I don't know, but this is so good." Cassidy said. The two girls nodded their agreement too busy eating to reply.

They finished eating dinner and cleaned and put away their dishes. They grabbed their bags and headed for the bedrooms. The master bedroom held a queen size bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a walk in closet. It also had a master bathroom with a huge whirl tub jacuzzi and a walk in shower with multiple shower heads.

"This bathroom is is awesome." Ashley commented.

"Yea it is, but who gets the master bed and you gets the spare and who gets left out." Linda wondered.

"I'll take the couch if I put my clothes in the master bedroom." Ashley volunteered. The other two girls looked at her.

"Are you sure," asked Cassidy. Ashley nodded.

"Yea I don't mind. I'm the shortest here so I'll be more comfortable. If I get too cramped I'll just move in with Ram." Both girls turn to gape at Ashley then burst out laughing.

"I knew she had a hidden agenda," replied Linda. Ashley stood there trying to look completely innocent, but it was hard since she was trying to hold back a grin.

"Okay okay, I know I'm bad."

"I don't know, I probably won't need the bedroom that long so I'll take the spare."

"How come you won't need the bedroom that long, Cass?" Linda asked Cassidy.

"Because I plan on getting me some Cal lovin' pretty damn quick." Linda laughed and replied.

"I know I want me some Lester lovin' real soon." They all started laughing but as quickly as they started Ashley hushed them.

Cassidy looked up in surprise. "What?" Ashley shook her head.

"I thought I heard something. Yea there it is again." They all listened and sure enough they heard what sounded like shushing and shuffling of feet.

Ashley put her finger in front of her mouth and started toward the front door. Cassidy and Linda followed closely behind being careful to be quiet. As they got closer to the front door it became louder. Ashley looked through the peephole and just about gasped in surprise. She turned back to Cassidy and Linda and motioned them over. One by one they peeped into the small hole to take a look. Outside the door you could hear them talking.

"You're going to get us caught."

"Yea shut up."

"I can't help it. I can't hear nothing. We could hear them talking a few minutes ago."

"Well shut up and we could hear them better."

Cassidy looked around the living room and spotted the TV. She signaled the other two to be quiet as she crept over to the TV and turned it on. She hurried and turned the volume on mute before any sound came out. Ashley and Linda just waited to see what Cassidy had up her sleeve. She flipped through several channels before finally stopping on a channel. Linda and Ashley tip toed over to where she was standing and covered their mouths with their hands to stop from laughing. The screen showed several women in the throes of passion. A blonde woman had her face buried in one woman's crotch while another fucked another one with a dildo.

All three girls were having a hard time controlling their laughter. Cassidy pressed the volume button up and the moaning started. It was quiet at first as to signal it just started. The girls waited a few minutes before tip toeing back to the door. The guys were very quiet. Cass pushed the volume button to make the moaning increase. The girls heard a "oh shit" on the other side of the door. The girls smothered their laughter with their hands as Cassidy increased the volume. On the screen, the blonde started screaming 'fuck me' really loud. Outside the door the girls heard "what the hell are they doing?"Another voice responded, "I don't know, but its making me hard as hell."

Cassidy increased the volume to full maximum as all 4 girls on the screen were coming hard and fast. When they finished, she turned it down slowly. She then put the remote control down and turned to the door. She motioned for Ashley and Linda to stand behind her and they did. Cassidy swung the door open to reveal Lester, Cal, and Ram standing in front of their door with mouths hanging open with surprise expressions on their faces. Cassidy gave them a sickly sweet smile and said, "Did you guys enjoy listening?" They couldn't do anything but stare at Cass. She started laughing unable to control it any longer. Linda looked over at the three stunned men and rolled her eyes. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear?" Linda looked over at Ashley and nodded. Ashley shrugged and ran a fingertip down Ram's arm. "But maybe sometimes you should." She then shut the door to their apartment and the girls collapsed in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Day One-Monday<strong>

The girls together made their way down to the gym on the 3rd floor. Each one of them wearing yoga style pants and t-shirts with tennis shoes. They went to enter the gym but before they got in each girl found themselves pinned against the wall outside the gym door with tongues buried down their throats.

Lester had Linda pinned against the wall with one hand on her waist and one hand against the wall. He used his mouth to hold her prisoner. She gladly accepted his tongue and his mouth against hers. She moaned low in throat and he pulled away.

Cal had a fist in Cassidy's shirt holding her close while the other hand was cupping the back of neck. He held her tight and close and as he assaulted her mouth. He nipped her bottom lip before delving back in for another kiss. She went to wrap her arms around his neck and he pulled away.

Ram had Ashley pinned against the wall with his body. Both of his hands captured hers holding them over her head. He licked her lips, nipped her bottom lip, before sucking her tongue into his mouth to nip on it. She tried to yank her hands away but he held them fast and then he too pulled away.

Lester was first to speak. "That little joke you three pulled last night wasn't funny." The three girls kept their faces serious but it was truly hard.

"Don't ever pull something like that again." Cal told them.

"If you do, you'll find yourselves over our knees and your asses red." Ram added.

The three girls nodded. Linda gave Lester a small kiss and smiled. Cassidy brushed her mouth across Cal's. Ashley also gave Ram a small kiss. They girls continued their way into the gym.

"We thought it was funny." Linda replied as she disappeared into the gym.

"We were only trying to make you laugh." Ashley said in a sad voice as she too disappeared.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault ya'll can't take a joke." With that said, she too disappeared into the gym.

* * *

><p>The three sweaty and exhausted girls made their way into the apartment. They worked out for about a hour before heading back upstairs. However none of them were too happy even after what happened before they even started. Being kissed by three hot men wasn't helping their anger at all.<p>

"Did you see them?" Cassidy almost yelled.

"I know I can't believe it myself." Linda replied.

"I mean they were standing over us like we were going to try something right there in the gym in front of everybody." Ashley commented.

"Ugh! Can't they take a stupid joke?" Cassidy exclaimed.

"I think it was something more than just that joke." They both turned to Linda.

"What do you mean," asked Cassidy?

"It was like they were almost afraid that we were going to disappear or something." Linda answered Cassidy's question.

"Hell who knows. With that damn spell we just might." Ashley commented. Linda and Cassidy turned to Ashley and started laughing.

A knock sounded at the door. It couldn't be one of the guys. It was too quiet to be a man's fist. Ashley shrugged and went to answer the door. The other two followed closely behind. Ashley looked into the peephole and smiled. She opened the door to the curly haired brunette.

"Hi. I'm Steph. I heard about you guys yesterday. Ranger said to leave you alone until today." She held up a huge pink box. "I brought donuts. Boston cremes." Ashley gave her a smile and waved her in. At once all three girls could see what everyone saw in Steph. Her sunny smile and sparkling blue eyes pulled you in and made you want to get to know her.

She set the donuts on the counter and turned to the 3 friends. "So what are your names?"

Cassidy stepped up first and smiled. "I'm Cassidy." Ashley raised her hand and smiled again. "I'm Ashley." Linda smiled at Steph. "I'm Linda."

Steph looked from one girl to the other before finally smiling. "It's a honor to meet you. Now sit down grab a donut and let's eat. You guys can tell me all about yourselves." They each grabbed a donut and dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's Office-Monday Morning<strong>

Ranger had been watching the gym monitors all morning. He was happy to see Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley show up before 0600 hours. He wasn't happy to see his three men pin them against the wall. He heard their words but didn't understand what they were talking about. He rewind the cameras until he came upon the same three men standing outside the girls' door. He quickly became upset at how his men were acting. If Cassidy, Ashley, and Linda were ever going to learn anything they didn't need three alpha males breathing down their necks. It was time he took charge.

He called Ram, Lester, Cal, and Vince into his office. The were there within a few minutes. He stood up to his full height which was 6'2. He never understood why Janet made him only 5'11 but he was guessing it had something to do with Morelli. He knew where the books were headed, but he would never tell Steph.

He stared down each man slowly before getting to the point. "Men, it has come to my attention that Miami needs help." This small statement had three of his men in panic mode. He could clearly see it and he shook his head in disappointment.

"I want you four to go to Miami and pick up a couple of skips. The Miami office seems to be having a problem with 4 separate men. You will leave within the next 30 minutes and you will be gone at least until Wednesday. Any questions?" Vince quickly shook his head no, but he was lost in the sea of outraged voices.

"You can't do that."

"They just got here and you want to send us away."

"Not happening, Cuz." Ranger turned his deadly blank face to Lester and he quickly step back.

Ranger's voice never wavered as he spoke. "Vince, you may leave." He wanted until Vince was out the door before speaking again. He motioned for Ram to shut the door. "You three are following these girls around like their dogs in heat. Last night listening at their door and this morning at the gym. In and out of it. You three need to back off or you're going to scare them away. They need to learn the basics of this job. They need to learn training without you on their backs.. I promise Ram, no gun training until you've returned on Wednesday. Now you will be leaving for Miami in 30 minutes. I suggest you go pack a bag and get ready." With that he turned his back to them showing them this conversation was over.

They didn't utter a word as they walked out of Ranger's office and to the elevator. They knew he meant business so they didn't argue any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Apartment-<strong>

"Oh my gosh, Steph. These are so good. No wonder you are always eating one of these." Ashley stated after she swallowed a mouthful of a Boston creme donut.

"I believe these are better than Krispy Kreme." Cassidy commented.

"Oh yea most certainly better." Linda agreed. Steph laughed and grabbed another Boston creme shoving it in her mouth.

Ashley took a drink of juice and turned to Steph. She had a couple of questions that she was dying to ask and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So Steph, if you don't mind me asking." She trailed off waiting for approval from Steph. She didn't disappoint. "Please ask me anything. I know you guys are dying to know and I would rather you listen to me then listen to gossip." Ashley let out a sigh of relief and asked her first burning question.

"What exactly happened for real in book eight? I know it's personal but in the book Ranger sent you back to Morelli." She couldn't help but shudder at that name. Cassidy and Linda quickly faced Steph head on and waited eagerly. They too wanted to know. Steph swallowed her donut before replying.

"The deal was all too real. Ranger told me later that because of Morelli, he was afraid I would reject him if he tried anything." All four girls couldn't help but roll their eyes. Men sometimes were such idiots. "So that night when Ranger came to my apartment we settled the deal. And I told Janet what had happen because I made the mistake of telling her about the deal in the first place, she wanted to know if I was going to stay with Ranger or go back to Morelli since I was technically dating him. I told her that Morelli and me were done. That I was completely in love with Ranger and I couldn't live without him. She was like oh okay and left."

"Oh my gosh. She made Ranger out to be an ass for no reason. Why?" Cassidy wondered.

Steph shrugged. "I don't have a clue why. She just met Morelli and seem to like him a whole lot better than she did Ranger." Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Who could possibly like Morelli better than Ranger? Uh... eeewwww." They laughed at Ashley.

"All I know is that I'm happier than I have ever been in my whole life. Ranger makes me happy."

Linda smiled at Steph. "Good, you totally deserve it."

Steph smiled back. "Thank you very much. Now are you girls ready to go?" The girls brushed off their hands and stood up.

"Where to? I'll drive." Ashley and Linda started laughing at Cassidy's words.

"Of course you'll drive, Cass. You must lead the way." Linda agreed. Stephanie shook her head. "You guys are weird." Ashley smiled. "Thank you very much, Steph. I'll take that as compliment. Now where to?"

Steph grabbed her bag that she dropped by the front door and then turned back to the other three. "To the bonds office of course. You guys need to meet Lula and Connie."

The girls were about to head out when Linda's voice stopped them. "Hey Ash? Cass?" Her two friends turn to look at with questions on their faces.

"Yea?" Linda grabbed her t-shirt and grimaced. "We need showers."

Steph interrupted. "I'll come back in about 30 minutes. That should give you three plenty of time." They agree and headed in separate directions.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later the 4 girls were clean and dressed and heading to the bonds office. They were all packed into Ashley's GMC Jimmy. Stephanie and Cassidy in the front and Linda and Ashley were in the back. Cassidy of course was driving.<p>

"So tell me Steph, what happened to Lula was it really true?" Linda asked her. Steph turned in her seat to get a better look at Linda.

"Ramirez was her pimp and yes he was killed, but Janet made up the part where he tried to kill her. She had no part in it. She always tells everybody that she ain't that stupid. I have to agree with her. She really is smart."

"I'm glad that part at the end isn't true. It was super sad." Linda commented and then asked. "Does she work in the bonds office?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yea she does. In fact she started to work there before Ramirez was even killed. She had planned on leaving the hooker business long before any of the Ramirez shit."

"Wow, so Janet really does stretch the truth a bit, doesn't she," stated Ashley.

Steph again nodded. "She does, but we enjoyed it. Well until she sent back to Morelli." Steph shudder in horror. "Morelli and me are friends and always have been."

Cassidy looked over at Steph. "Did you go back to sleeping with Morelli as the books told it?"

Steph curled her lip and shook her head. "I would never have sex with Morelli after what he did to me when I was 16. I told Janet this. I also told her we were just dating. She asked me what about if he's changed and blah blah blah. I told her nope didn't matter to me, he ruined himself for me after leaving me on the Tastry Pastry floor. That was cold and it did piss me off something awful."

"So did you really run him over with your car," asked Cassidy?

Stephanie nodded as Cassidy pulled into the bonds' office parking lot. "I sure did and I did break his leg. Best damn day of my life." The girls nodded and climbed out of the vehicle.

The four girls walk into the bonds office together. Stephanie grabs the attention of Lula and Connie and introduces the three close friends. She points to each girl individually as she names them.

"This is Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley. These guys are true Janet fans." Both Connie and Lula looked over all three girls slowly and carefully. They must have liked what they saw because they both grinned. Lula questioned them first.

"So who did you three end up with?"

Ashley smiled with a dreamy look upon her face. "I'm with Ram."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend. "I got Cal."

Linda grinned her wolfish smile. "I was blessed with Lester."

Connie whistled low. "Damn, you three got the best ones. Congrats." The three girls smiled and said thanks.

Connie handed Steph a folder and once again looked back to the three friends. "Welcome to Trenton. Since you guys are true Janet fans, you won't have any problem with settling in."

Before they could comment, Steph snapped the folder shut and grinned. They all turned to her. "I only have Dougie and Mooner and I believe it's an I Love Lucy marathon today."

Linda and Cassidy started laughing. Steph looked from one to the other. "What did I say that was so funny?"

Linda was the first to stop laughing. "We wanted to meet Dougie and Mooner first so that was a little weird that they are the first people we get to meet."

Cass jumped in as she nudged Ashley. "Our friend here is a major I Love Lucy fan. We might never get her to leave Dougie and Mooner's place."

Ashley glared at her two friends before replying. "I am not that bad." They both snorted and started laughing again.

Steph walked past them shaking her head. "Come on let's go. We'll have to watch some of the episodes before either one of them will come with us." They all followed behind Steph including Lula.

Cassidy was once again behind the wheel with Steph in the passenger seat. The other three girls squeezed into the back seat. Lula really was a full figured woman but she didn't quite have the same fashion sense as Janet described. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt but it went almost to her knees and she was wearing a red sparkling tank top that kept her full breasts tight to her chest. Matching red heels completed her outfit. She really was put together.

The ride to Mooner and Dougie's place was done in silence. They knocked on the door and when Mooner answered it smoke came rolling out choking the girls.

"Dudette, what are you doing here?" Steph waved a hand in front of her face trying to clear the smoke away and smiled at Mooner.

"You missed your court date and we need you to reschedule." Mooner nodded and ushered them into the house.

"You wanna watch I Love Lucy first. Man, there in California right now. I didn't even know they went to California."

Steph nodded. "You know Ashley here is a major Lucy fan." Steph told him. Mooner looked at Ashley and smiled.

"Dudette, you must come watch then. It will be so good. I just baked some brownies too." Steph grabbed Ashley's shirt and whispered rapidly. "Don't eat the brownies." Ashley laughed and agreed.

Six hours and 12 episodes of Lucy later Mooner and Dougie were back at home watching more Lucy. They dropped Lula off at the bonds office and headed to Pino's. They all shuffled in and ordered 4 meatball subs and 4 large cokes.

As they sat down to eat they were approached by 4 small puny looking men. The slimiest one smiled. "New girls, huh. You three are cute." Steph smacked him in the back of the head. "Back off Ernest, these girls are taken already."

Ernest made a leering face and the three girls shudder. "By who?" Steph rolled her eyes. "By Lester, Ram, and Cal." Immediately the 4 men backed away, apologized, and left.

"That was really weird. Is there not a lot of females around here?" Cassidy asked.

Steph shrugged. "There is but a lot of them are leaving Trenton because of the books."

"Why is that," asked Ashley.

"They say that the true Janet fans are taking over and making this town a sorry place to live. I believe they're jealous because none of RangeMan wants anything to do with them."

"How come RangeMan doesn't want any of the local women?" Cassidy asked her.

Steph shrugged. "You'll have to ask them." They all nodded and nothing else was said as they began eating.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the three friends were sitting around the living room enjoying the end of their first day at work. They had already taken showers and eaten dinner. They weren't exactly happy when they heard what Ranger had done, but they understood why he did it. The guys would be back Wednesday sometime and then Ram would be teaching them basic gun training. However Ram was going to be surprised, he just didn't know it yet.<p>

"I can't wait until our first gun lesson." Ashley stated.

"Me neither. Have you told any of them you can shoot, Ash?" Cassidy asked her friend.

Ashley shook her head no. "No, I want them to be completely surprised. Especially Ram." The look on her face made her two friends laugh.

"I think Ram and everybody else is going to be completely surprised at what they see at the gun range on Wednesday." Linda told them.

They both nodded in agreement. "I believe so too, Linda. Me too." Cassidy yawned then Ashley and Linda followed.

"I think we had better go to bed. Ranger said he wanted us at the gym tomorrow morning for a self defense lesson." Linda stood up and stretched.

"Yep another big surprise is coming their way." Cass stated. Her and Linda have already had self defense lessons at boot camp. Ashley took them at the YMCA. The guys didn't know who they were dealing with at all.

"Good night girls." Ashley settled on the couch with a blanket and pillow as the other two walked out of the room.

"Good night."

Linda and Cassidy went their separate ways. All three went out before their heads hit the pillow.

_Author's Note: That chapter was supposed to be of the whole week not just one day but just Monday ended up being so much longer than I originally planned but that's okay because as Cassidy pointed out, 'that just means more chapters for a longer story.' :) She's right! Let me know what you think._

_P.S. Boot camp is a work out kind of thing. Linda does it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning. You go girl! :)  
><em>


	4. Training Training & Ugh More Training

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warning: Spoiler Alert for ALL Janet's novel including Seventeen. There is a summary of her new book on her website.

Training, Training, and Ugh More Training

The girls entered the gym before 0500 hours. It was quiet since not very many guys were in there. The girls were lined up on the treadmills watching Binkie, Erik, and Brett working out. Binkie, Erik, and Brett were watching Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley on the treadmills. The girls were ready to start their day. Ranger had told them a lot of training was ahead for them and to be ready for a lot of hard work.

"So what do you think is first on the agenda?" Asked Cassidy.

Ashley shook her head while Linda shrugged. "I bet lock picking." Linda replied.

"And getting out of handcuffs." Ashley added.

"You two are probably right and we know self defense is also on the list of things to 'learn'." Cassidy put the learn into quotation marks. They already knew self defense.

"I'm willing to 'learn' again, Cass if I have one of these sexy man's arms around me." Both Cassidy and Linda turned to gawk at Ashley. She shrugged. "What?" They both started laughing.

"I definitely agree with Ashley." Cassidy stated.

"Me too."

The girls were laughing when they heard a throat clearing beside them. They all three look up to see Ranger standing in front of them.

"Good morning, Ranger." They all three said in chorus. He gave a small smile before replying.

"Good morning, Ladies. Are you three ready for today?" They all three nod.

"We are most definitely ready to start our training. What's first boss?" Cassidy said.

"Smartass." Ranger said with humor. He gave Cass another smile before continuing. "Right now is self defense. Those 3 over there are going to help you learn some easy self defense tactics."

They got off the treadmill and walked around to where Binkie, Erik, and Brett were waiting. They weren't as muscular as Lester, Ram, Cal, Ranger, Hal, Vince, Tank, or Bobby, but then that's probably why they were volunteered to do this. Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley grinned at each other. The three men had no idea what was coming their way.

"Brett you take Ashley. Erik you take Cassidy and Binkie you take Linda. Now I want you three." He pointed to the girls. "To stand in front of your assigned attacker." The girls did as Ranger told them. "Now if a man attacks you from the front, what do you do?" He asked them. Cassidy raised her hand with a little attitude thrown in. Ranger actually rolled his eyes before saying her name.

"You take the heel of your hand and shove it up his nose." Cassidy replied sweetly.

"Correct. Don't actually do that because Bobby isn't here at the moment, so just act like you're going to." The girls turned back to their attackers and thrust the heel of their hands up their attackers' noses, but only pretending. They practiced it several times before Ranger continued.

"Sometimes the attacker will sense that is what you are going to do. If that's the case you need be ready for it. When going to your car or walking to the front door of your house, what should you always do?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and answered him. "Have your keys in your hand with the sharp end between your fingers, so you can use it as a weapon."

Ranger nodded. "Correct. If your attacker defends himself from the hand jab to the nose, what is another way to defend yourself?"

"Use your fingernails to rake out his eyes or two of your fingers to jab him in the eyes like this." Linda showed him her pointer finger and middle finger and made a jabbing motion towards Binkie's eyes.

Ranger once again nodded. "Correct. Now put your backs to your attackers." They did as Ranger told them and gave each other a look. They all smiled as they turned back to Ranger.

"Your attackers are going to come at you from behind. See if you can get out your attackers' holds." Ranger told them. They girls were having a hard time controlling their smiles but held it in as their attackers came at them from behind. When Brett put his arms around Ashley she brought the back of her hand up fast and hit him in the nose. He immediately let go and grabbed his nose. When Erik put his arms around Cassidy she drove an elbow into his solar plex. He too let go bending over at the waist. When Binkie grabbed Linda around the waist he made the mistake of picking her up off the ground. She was only going to drive her foot into his instep but she couldn't reach, so she brought her foot up into his groin. Not hard enough to do any real damage, but hard enough he let go.

Ranger looked at his three men. One bent other at the waist, one holding his nose, and the last one on the ground holding his crotch. Ranger couldn't stop. He threw his head back and started laughing. The three girls looked at each other and smiled. They gave each other high fives as they watched the 4 men. Ranger took control of himself first. He walked around to the three girls with a smile on his face.

"You three already know self defense." He made it into a statement not a question, but the three girls nodded anyway. "Proud of ya." They smiled in return and said thank you. Ranger turned to his men and shook his head. They were starting to gain back their focus as they faced Ranger. "You three may take the rest of the day off." They nodded and headed out of the gym.

He turned back to the girls. "Lock picking is next. Follow me." He turned on his heels and walked out the gym as the girls followed closely behind him. They reached the elevator as Ranger hit the down button. When the doors opened and they all walked in, Ranger hit the B button for the basement. They rode in silence. They reached the basement and walked off the elevator. They headed towards a set of 5 doors where Tank was waiting.

Ranger reached Tank then turned to the girls. "Now each one of you will be locked in an interrogation room by yourself with a lock picking kit and a paperclip. This is not a contest. We just want to see how long it will take you to get out of the room. Are you ready?" They all nodded and went to their separate rooms. Ranger handed them each a paperclip and lock picking kit. He then shut and locked the door. "Don't start until I say go." He heard three okays so he walked away and stood next to Tank who was leaning against the wall.

"Did you tape the episode in the gym so Lester, Cal, and Ram could see that?" Tank asked his friend and boss.

Ranger nodded. "I did. They're going to be proud. Those girls can kick some ass I'm sure. I would have continue but I don't think Brett, Erik, and Binkie were ready to continue. I might put the girls with Cal, Ram, and Lester when they get back and then see how they do."

Tank laughed. "I'm guessing they'll do pretty well since the guys won't want to hurt them."

Ranger turned to Tank with a evil grin on his face. "That's what I'm counting on." Tank nodded and laughed.

Ranger turned back to the closed doors and shouted. "Alright girls. Go."

Within a few seconds Ashley had her door open with a huge smile on her face. Ranger and Tank almost gawked at her but caught themselves in time.

"Damn Woman. How did you do that?" Tank asked with admiration in his voice.

Ashley let out a laugh as she came closer to the big muscular men. "I grew up with a little brother who was all the time going into my room. He was either reading my journal, stealing my stuff, or just being nosy. Finally I started locking my door when I left and went somewhere. Not long after the key to my door was lost and I didn't know that as I locked it one day. When I came home I had to pick it with a paper clip. I continued to do and only got better." She held up the lock picking kit. "But this little thing made it so much easier."

Ranger grinned at her. "Proud of ya." Ashley threw him a huge smile. "Thanks Ranger." They all three turned backs against the walls and waited. They didn't have to wait long as Linda and Cassidy came out of their own doors. Ranger glanced at his watch and nodded. "Good job you two. That was done under a minute. I couldn't be prouder."

Linda and Cassidy smiled at Ranger too. "Thanks Ranger." Cassidy told him.

"Yea thank you Ranger." Linda added.

"Did you two know about your friend here?" Tank asked them. They both nodded.

"She told us. Now me personally I would have kicked my brother's ass but Ashley here is just too damn sweet." Cassidy told Tank.

Ashley laughed. "Yea my parents would have loved that. He was the baby and oh so perfect."

Tank let out a deep rumble of a laugh. "Damn babies." He mumble and Ashley glared at him. "That figures. Tank here was the baby of the family, weren't you?" Tank nodded and continued laughing. "Guilty." The three girls rolled their eyes. "Of course."

"Ain't nothing wrong with being the baby of the family." Everyone turned to the voice at the elevator as Steph got off. They all smiled at her as she walked over to Ranger and they kissed.

In session Tank, Cassidy, Linda and Ashley commented. "Aaawwwww." Steph and Ranger pulled away both of them breathless.

Steph blushed as Ranger gave her a wolfish grin. Steph shoved at Ranger. "Are you finished with them?" She asked her husband. Ranger shook his head. "No I'm not. They're next lesson is getting out of handcuffs." Steph nodded. "I'll go back upstairs on 5 and wait for them." She turned to the girls. "When you guys are done meet me on 5 and I'll show you how to do searches." They nodded their agreement and said okay. Steph gave Ranger one last kiss good bye before she got back on the elevator and disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley were able to get out of the handcuffs-whether in front of them or behind them-get the interrogation room door unlocked in under a minute. Ranger was beyond proud. The three girls were pros at getting out of anything that had them locked up. Ranger and Tank definitely agreed that Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley were most certainly true Janet fans.<p>

The three girls entered their apartment to find fresh breakfast food, clean RangeMan outfits, brand new RangeMan issued cell phones, and 2 additional key fobs in the kitchen. They hurried and ate bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, and homemade biscuits then took turns taking showers.

Cassidy and Ashley were sitting at the island when that slick black phone starting ringing. They both turned to the phone and then back to each other.

"Should we answer it?" Cass shrugged at the question.

"It is our apartment. So we probably should." Ashley nodded.

"You're probably right." Cassidy hopped off the bar stool and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey I was wondering if you guys were almost done?"

"Hey Steph. Yea we're just waiting on Linda to get out of the shower now. About another 20 minutes."

"Alright I'll see ya then." They said good bye and hung up.

Cassidy turned back to Ashley and Linda were had just returned from the bathroom. "That was Steph. She was just wanting to know when we were coming up there. I told her another 20 minutes."

"I'm ready now." Linda told them.

"Me too, but damn don't we look good in RangeMan black?" They all nodded their agreement to Ashley's statement. "Well let's go."

They each grabbed their own key fobs and their cell phones and walked out the door to the elevator. It only took a couple of minutes for the elevator doors to open and they stepped into the 5th floor world. Steph came over to them excitement on her face.

"Hey! We sat up an office for you three. You'll be in the same room, but you'll each have your own desk, phone, and computer. Ranger wants you three to learn how to do the basics and maybe later if you're interested he might train you to help with the clients and the security accounts."

"That sounds pretty interesting." Ashley stated.

"Yea it does, but I want to bounty hunt, not deal with clients." Cassidy told Steph.

"Yea kick some bad ass." Linda said.

Steph laughed as she studied the three friends. "How did you three meet?" She asked them.

"Linda and I are neighbors and friends. Have been for years." Cassidy told her.

"Ashley and I met through fan fiction. She likes to write stories and I messaged her once and we became friends." Linda said.

Steph looked at Ashley with some wariness. "Were your stories Ranger friendly?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "We're babes through and through. We don't like Morelli." Steph nodded. "I can deal with that. I have read a lot of stories on fan fiction. What are your screen names?"

The three girls told Steph their screen names. Steph looked completely surprised. "Oh my gosh. I have read stories from each one of you. You three are really good." All three girls blushed and told Steph thanks. They couldn't believe Steph had actually read their stories.

"Can we ask you more questions, Steph? About the books?" Linda asked.

"Yea of course. I don't mind at all."

"Did that weasel really cuff you to the shower rod?" Cassidy asked her.

Steph nodded. "He did, but not because I was after him. He was never wanted. He was mad because I was going after Ramirez by myself and he didn't like it. I had already been a bounty hunter for about 6 months by then and even though I wasn't the best I was pretty good. I just seem to have a lot of bad luck."

Ashley smiled at that. "You do have a lot of bad luck. Especially with cars, which by the way would suck majorly."

"I hate buying a new car because I know it'll never last, but since the bonds office exploded I've been doing a lot of work for Ranger."

Linda did a double take. "Wait the bonds office really blew up?"

Steph nodded. "It did. But thanks to a lot of people mostly RangeMen they got it rebuilt pretty quickly."

"I'll say. Did it happen that long ago?" Cassidy asked her.

"Almost a year ago now. The new office has been there for about 5 months. So it's pretty new."

Cassidy asked another question that changed the subject. "Was the funeral home really not your fault?" The smile on Cass' face was only teasing and Steph laughed.

"I swear it wasn't my fault. It was a complete accident and a popular topic among everybody here in Trenton."

"Sorry I hope I didn't upset you." Cassidy may joke and been a tough chick but she would never hurt anybody on purpose.

"No you didn't I promise. I like the fact that you guys are talking to me and not to other people. It makes the trust factor a whole lot easier for me."

They smiled at Steph and nodded. "Thanks Steph." Cassidy stated.

"Now let's get to work and let me show you how these searches are done."

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning came bright and early for the girls. They were up and at the gym by 0500 hours ready for the day to begin. Ram, Cal, and Lester were coming back today and Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley were very much looking forward to not only them but their 'first' gun lesson. Tuesday passed by quickly after Steph showed them how to do searches. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on those until dinner. They went to Shorty's for dinner with Steph and then came home and fell straight into bed.<p>

The girls for another morning walked into their apartment exhausted, tired, and icky. Linda was last yesterday to take a shower so she headed into the bedroom to take her turn first this time. The water heater in the bathroom was incredible as it seem to never run out of hot water. Cassidy and Ashley collapsed onto to the sofa and relaxed into it.

"Damn, this is the softest damn sofa ever." Cass declared with an arm covering her eyes. "But the light is too damn bright for being six in the damn morning."

Ashley chuckled and looked at the clock on DVD player. "But see it's not six, it is now 6:30 in the morning." Cassidy peeked out from under her arm to glare at Ashley. "Ugh." Cassidy replied. They sat there quiet until Linda came out of the bedroom singing on the top of her lungs. Cassidy groaned and Ashley laughed. "Linda, stop it. I'm going deaf." Linda laughed and kept right on singing. Cassidy struggled off the sofa and went into bedroom.

Linda grabbed a banana, a blueberry muffin, and a water and went into the living room to talk to Ashley. She took a bite of her banana. Ashley looked over at her. "Are you ready to see Lester?" Linda moaned around her banana. "Yes I am so ready to the hunky man of mine. What about you?" Ashley shrugged. "Lester's nice, but I'm ready to see Ram." Linda rolled her eyes and finished off her banana. "Ha ha aren't you the funny one this morning." Ashley laughed. Once again silence fell until Cassidy came out of the bedroom. She had a towel to her hair but she was quiet.

"Your turn Ashley." Cassidy told her. "Ugh thank goodness. I feel ickyfied." Ashley got off the sofa and went into the bedroom. Cassidy grabbed an apple and a banana muffin with a water and joined Linda in the living room. She sat back on the sofa across from Linda who was sitting in the recliner.

"I'm so ready for our gun lesson today. I hope we shock the shit out of the men today." Cassidy stated.

"I hope so too, but I'm really ready for another Lester kiss." Cassidy gave a small smile as she continued to eat her muffin. "What is that smile for, Cass?"

"I want a Cal kiss but then I want to skip all the other crap and get some real Cal lovin'." Cass told her friend.

"Mmmm I completely agree with ya there. I wonder if Ashley feels the same way?"

Stepping out bedroom hair still wet from her shower she asked. "Do I feel the same way about what?" Linda and Cassidy got up and followed Ashley into the kitchen where she disappeared to.

"Are you ready for a little Ram lovin'?" Ashley grabbed a blueberry muffin and popped it into the microwave. "I am, but I want to take it slow. I don't know how long this spell is going to last but Ram's kisses set me on fire alone and I want to enjoy it and everything else as much as possible." She grabbed her muffin and sat it on the table. She then grabbed a glass of milk and poured each of them a glass.

Cassidy grabbed her a glass and took a drink. "Isn't that the whole point? To get some Ram loving before the spell is over." Ash shrugged and ate her muffin. "Why get to involved if the spell breaks and we get hurt?" Linda studied her friend and wondered what was wrong. Ashley was ready for Ram to return home yesterday but today she was acting different.

"Alright girl. Spill it. What's wrong?" Linda asked Ashley. Cassidy didn't think anything was wrong, but Linda knew Ashley better than she did just as Cassidy knew Linda better than Ashley did.

"What if we disappoint them? Come on Linda. They're hot as hell not to mention sexy to the core. They're sweet and seem very loving and attentive. This is a fantasy come to life but to me it's to good to be true."

Linda nodded in understanding. "I completely agree with you, but Ash don't let this opportunity to pass you by. Ram clearly wants you. Remember what he said?" Ashley nodded and grinned. It turned her on something awful. "I will most certainly not let this perfect and wonderful opportunity pass my dumb ass by." Ashley stated with gusto. Cassidy laughed and said. "Good for you girl."

Ashley finished her muffin and her milk then went to comb her hair. Linda looked at Cassidy. "Well we do have to have at least one sensible one in the group." Linda told Cassidy and she nodded. "It's a good thing it's her because I'm too far gone to be anything close to sensible." Linda laughed at her friend.

Ashley came out of the bedroom and went straight for the door hollering as she went. "Let's go girls. Time to start the day and get ready for the arrival of our sexy as hell men." She grabbed her key fob and cell phone as she opened her apartment door. Linda and Cassidy right behind her grabbed their stuff and together they walked out the door and headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's Office-<strong>

Ranger knew what he had to do. It wasn't that he was scared of facing three of his fiercest employees, but he knew they were going to blow up when he tells them the 'good' news. Ram, Cal, and Lester arrived after Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley returned to their apartment after their work out at the gym. The men went straight to their apartment to get cleaned up and drop off their belongings. They were now on the 5th floor anxiously awaiting the girls' arrival. He couldn't waste much time.

Ranger got up from behind his desk and went to the the door. He looked out and of course Cal, Lester, and Ram were standing by the elevators. He cleared his throat and three heads turned his way.

"You three, my office now." He knew they wanted to protest and say no but they didn't dare. They entered his office and stood hands behind their backs and their legs shoulder width apart. Ranger shut his door and faced his three men.

"The girls did a great job yesterday." Ranger stated.

"With what?" Lester asked.

"With everything. They knew self defense, Ashley already knew how to pick a lock, and all three of them learned quickly on getting out of handcuffs. All of it is caught on tape so you can see it."

Ram gave a proud smile. "How did Ashley know how to pick a lock?"

Ranger gave a barely there shrug. "She said her brother use to go into her room and take stuff so she started locking her bedroom door. Then the key went missing so she learned how to pick the lock so she could continue to lock her bedroom door. She got out of the interrogation room within a couple of seconds."

Ram kept right on smiling. He was proud of his girl. He was proud of all three of them for learning self defense. And he was also glad that they learned quickly on getting out of handcuffs. He couldn't wait to try handcuffs on Ashley. To see how long it took her to either get out of her handcuffs or to beg for him to end his sweet torture on her sweet body.

"How did Cassidy do?" Cal asked his boss.

"Cassidy did good. I have a feeling no skip will ever mess with her or her friends when she's around. She's tough and aware of her surroundings."

Cal nodded. He knew just by the few hours they knew each other before he left that she was tough and she had a mouth on her. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to put that mouth to good use. Oh yea he had a lot of ideas for that sexy mouth of hers. Cal discreetly adjusted his pants trying to discourage the hard on that was fighting to be released.

"How did Linda do on self defense?" Lester wondered out loud.

Ranger gave a sly smile in Lester's direction. "I wouldn't piss her off anytime soon. She nailed Binkie in the crotch this morning." Lester grimaced. "It didn't take her long to get out of her cuffs or out the door. She's smart and quick."

Lester smiled. He could tell Linda was smart when meeting her. Her beautiful brown eyes are always watching as if waiting to see something that hasn't quite happened yet. Everytime she looked at him he could see lust in her eyes along with a little wariness of him which he was glad to see. Of course that wariness won't be there long. Not if he had anything to say about it. He couldn't wait to see her eyes glaze over as he brings her to several orgasms with fingers, tongue, then his...

"SANTOS." Lester snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his boss.

"Sorry coz." Ranger sent him a look and started over.

"Ram, you will of course be giving the girls a gun lesson. I don't know how many it will take to get them comfortable with it. So however many lessons they need. Tomorrow will be their first day in the field as long as the gun lessons go well. Something tells me the girls will do great with a gun in their hand. I'm giving you three the choice who you want the girls to partner with. They each need their own partner and it will not be you three."

"That's bullshit, Ranger." Lester shouted. "I don't want Linda partnered with anybody but me. I'm the only one that can keep her safe."

"I agree with Lester. I don't trust Ashley's safety with anybody but me." Ram agreed with his friend and coworker.

"Cassidy's tough and I want her to embrace that. I don't want anyone telling her to change her attitude or for her to act different. I also agree I don't trust anybody with her safety." Cal told his boss.

"I'm pretty sure Cassidy won't act differently for anybody. She is tough as nails. A perfect match for you, Cal. If you three go with them then you won't be concerned with anything but their safety. That could bring harm to you and you could lose a skip. I need you to focus on your jobs not your girls." They all grumbled their annoyance but didn't say another word. "You may pick the partner you want them to have."

"I want Linda to partner with Bobby. He's normally my partner but he would be the only one I trust besides you." Lester stated with determination.

Ranger nodded. "I'll tell Bobby myself." He turned to Ram. "What about you?"

"I want Ashley paired with Hal. He's laid back and shy but when he gets mad, get out of his way. I can trust him with her safety." Ranger nodded and agreed then turned to Cal.

Cal took a deep breathe. "Vince. He's as tough as she is and he'll enjoy bantering with her. I can trust him with her." Ranger nodded once again with his agreement.

"I'll inform the guys. Now I'll tell the girls it's time for their training, Ram. But remember you three are on RangeMan time. Keep your hands, arms, feet, and mouths to yourselves. Ram, keep the gun training professional. Understood?" Ram nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>The three excited girls entered the gun range. They could see Ram his back to them as he got out three identical weapons. Ram turned around to face and his gaze zeroed in on Ashley and he smiled. Ashley blushed and smiled back. Ram walked forward putting a gun on three different alleys. He continued to walk over to them until he stood almost next to Ashley.<p>

"Are you girls ready for your first lesson?" They all nodded eagerly. They knew something he did not. "Okay, take a position in front of one the guns I put down." They did as he told them to. He grabbed another gun similar to the ones they had. "This is a Glock 19 9mm. This gun holds 15 rounds. Right now it is empty. The magazine holding the bullets is beside your gun fully loaded." He preceded to show them how to take apart the gun and put it back together. They did this several times in session while Ram watched.

He watched them with awe. As he watched them take apart the gun and put it back together he felt proud. These three little girls were most definitely true Janet fans. Now he couldn't wait to see if they could shoot the guns they held.

"The target in front of you is a standard target with a head, shoulders and an upper torso. Of course you can see that. Put the magazine in like this." He then showed them how to load the gun with the magazine and then load to shoot. "Good job you three. Now point your gun at the target and see if you hit the target. Whether it be his head, chest, or lower. Just point and shoot. One shot."

They put the head phones over their ears and raised their guns. When they finished that one shot Ram was on the phone to Ranger. "You need to get down here. Bring Les and Cal to." Ram turned back to the girls. "Again." They turned back to their targets and shot once again. Ram stood there in complete shock. Within minutes Lester, Cal, and Ranger was in the gun range with them.

Ranger walked over to the girls and looked down at the targets. He brought them in one by one to look at them. Each one at two bullet holes in the head between the eyes one almost on top of the other. "Damn." Ranger put the body targets down and grabbed a regular bulls eye target. Together they strung them up and sent them back.

"Alright girls, there is 13 more shots in your gun. Shoot until your clip empty and see how many times you hit the dead center of the target." The girls put their headphones back on. They wasn't sure if they could do it, but they sure were going to try.

When they were finished Lester, Ranger, Cal, and Ram were joined by Tank, Vince, Hal, Bobby, Junior, Binkie, Erik, and Brett all watching the girls shoot.

"Holy shit. That's incredible." Bobby exclaimed loudly. Vince gave a soft whistle.

"I'm gonna make sure I stay on their good sides." Hal said.

Lester, Ram, and Cal walked over to their girls and gave them a hug. Lester turned to Ranger. "They really are true Janet fans."

The girls turned to each other shrugging their shoulders. As the guys brought their targets in 13 shots in each target were dead center.

_Author's Note: Tomorrow...out on the field_


	5. First Day In The Field

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine..only Ashley

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and the support. A huge thank you to Cassidy and Linda! You two are the greatest!

Warning: Spoiler Alert For ALL Books.

First Day In The Field

Another morning at the gym came and went by quickly. The girls were less sore and getting more use to working out every morning for an hour. They entered the apartment and started taking showers. It was still too early for Ella to bring breakfast so the girls were waiting for her arrival.

The whole building of RangeMan was alive with talk about the three girls and their afternoon at the gun range. Everyone was happy to know that Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley were true Janet fans. Not a lot of people could believe it, but the proof was now in front of them. The girls were being treated with kid gloves. Nobody wanted to piss them off and in the process piss Cal, Lester, or Ram off. Those three men were very protected of their new girls.

The girls were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves after finishing their showers. They were excited for their day to start. It was going to be their first day in the field. Even though they couldn't go out with their men they were still excited to see what bounty hunting is all about. There was a knock on their door and Ashley jumped up to answer it.

"I'll get it. It's probably Ella with breakfast." Ashley told her friends.

"Then please hurry I'm starving here." Cassidy called out.

Ashley smiled as she answered the door. Her smiled almost faltered when she saw Cal, Lester, and Ram standing at their apartment door. "Good morning, gentlemen." Ram was the first to smile. "Good morning, Baby." Lester and Cal said good morning and brushed past her as Ram took her in his arms. He brushed his lips across hers coaxing her to open her mouth. She welcomed his tongue as he swept it across her front teeth then caressed her the insides of mouth. She pulled away breathing hard.

Lester and Cal entered the kitchen and crossed to their girls. Cal took Cassidy in his arms and plunge his tongue deep inside the dark recesses of her mouth before she could object. Cassidy fought for control of the kiss and Cal growled low in his throat. Cassidy wanted control and Cal wouldn't let her take it. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Damn it woman I love that mouth of yours." Cassidy smiled and kissed him again.

Lester framed Linda's face with his hands and brought her mouth to his. He moaned when her tongue touched his. Feeling bolder she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down then licked the pain away with her tongue. Lester growled and took control plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth.

They pulled away when they heard a throat clearing at the entrance to the kitchen. Four sets of eyes turned to look at Ram and Ashley. Cassidy and Linda smiled at their friend. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen showing that she also got a kiss.

"They brought us breakfast." Ashley told them holding up a huge pink box. Linda and Cassidy pulled away and grabbed the box. Cassidy gave the box to Linda. "I'll get us something to drink. Is water okay?" Cassidy asked. They all nodded. Lester, Ram, and Cal were already seated at the dining room table when Ashley, Cassidy, and Linda entered with the donuts and the water. Ashley was closest to Ram so he pulled her down to sit on his lap. She struggled for a minute but smiled and relaxed. Linda sat the box down on the table and Lester pulled her down to sit on his lap. Cassidy sat the water down and then looked at Cal. He gave her a wolfish grin and nodded. She smiled back and walked over and sat down on his lap.

The girls grabbed a donut as the men watched. After Cassidy took a bite and chewed then she broke the silence. "Thank you for breakfast." Cal caressed her arm and she shivered. "You're welcome. We knew you three were going out in the field today and we wanted to see you before you left." Cal told her. She turned to look at him and smiled. She gave him a small kiss before turning back to her donut.

"This is the first time we have had you three alone to ourselves. Is there any questions you have for us?" Lester asked them. Linda swallowed her Boston creme before turning to look at Lester. His green eyes were shining with happiness. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He went to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned and nailed him with a kiss on the mouth. He slid a hand under her RangeMan t-shirt and caressed her bare skin. She shivered at the contact and turned back to grab another donut.

"We can ask anything we want?" Ashley asked them. Ram put a finger under her chin to turn her face in his direction. "Anything Baby. Anything at all." He slipped his hands down to also rest underneath her RangeMan t-shirt. His thumbs move in a circular motion as he watched her eyes darken.

Cassidy interrupted with the first question. "What is your real name, Cal?" All eyes turned to look at Cal waiting for him to answer. "Damn. You would ask that wouldn't you?" Cassidy nodded and grinned. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to know?" Cal asked her. She shook her head no. Lester and Ram started laughing. "Spill it, Cal." Lester told him.

Cal blew out a breathe. "My given name is Callum Sloan Jackson." Cassidy looked back at him and smiled. She gave him a hot scorching kiss that he welcomed. She pulled back and gave him another smile. "I like it. Can I call you Callum?" He brushed his fingertips across her face before urging her head down so he could whisper in her ear. "Only if you promise to scream it sometime in the bedroom." She gave a little shiver and wiggled on his lap. She nodded and grabbed another donut. Her face held a secret and her friends couldn't wait to ask her later.

Ashley finished her second donut and turned to Ram. "What is your full name?" Ram groaned his displeasure. "What do I get if I tell you?" He asked Ashley. She bit her lip and whispered in his ear. His eyes widen and he smiled. "It's Nicolas Ramsey Michaels. My father's name is Nicolas so they call me Ramsey. It was shortened to Ram in the army." Ashley leaned down and kissed him. He opened his mouth to accept her tongue as she caressed the inside of his mouth. She pulled back and smiled. "That's hot. My favorite name has always been Nicolas. Lucky me." He growled and kissed her hard before releasing her. "You can call me Ramsey if you want to. But only you." She nodded and took a drink a water and grabbed another donut.

Linda turned to look at Lester. "Your turn. We already know your name so how about you spill a big secret that you keep hidden." Lester thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'm not gay." Linda rolled her eyes. "Try again." He thought for a minute. "I'm Ranger's cousin." All three girls said, "Duh." Linda slid a hand into his hair and almost moaned. It was so soft. She shook her head and focused back on Lester. "Again." He shook his head. "I'm not in love with Stephanie." Cassidy slapped him upside the head. "Duh. If you were in love with Steph many things would happen. One, you wouldn't have been so taken with Linda. You look at her like you want to devour her. And two, Ashley and myself would kick your ass if you hurt our friend." She smiled sweetly. "Just a word of warning. So try again." Cal and Ram started laughing at Lester's face as Cassidy told him off.

Cal grabbed Cassidy's face and turned her to kiss her. He nipped her bottom lip before pulling away. "Have I told you I love that damn mouth of yours?" Cassidy gave him a kiss before turning back to Lester. Lester let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright I'll spill my guts. My mom put me in ballet school when I was 5. So from the time I was five til I was almost 13, I took ballet. I even played in the Nutcracker when I was 8. I was a solider." Linda looked at Lester while Cassidy and Ashley gaped at him. Linda wasn't quite sure what to think. "So you wore those little tights?" She asked him. He groaned and nodded. She bent down to whisper in his ear. "I would love to see you in those tights. I bet I can see _everything._" Lester growled at that huskiness of her voice and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her with a pent up passion he hadn't know was there.

Throats clearing had them finally pulling apart. Ashley settled back against Ram's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "How come you guys don't like local girls?" Ashley asked them. Ram squeezed her while Cal and Lester turned to look at her. "Who told you that, Baby?" Ram asked Ashley. "Steph did when we were at Pino's the other day. She said you didn't care for the local women. Why?"

Lester spoke first. "Well there are two reasons why we don't care for the local women. A lot of them are just out for our money. They see us as moneybags to get what they want."

Cassidy nodded. "That does make sense. What's the other reason?" She asked them.

"They're scared of us." Ram said softly. Ashley looked up at him. "How can anyone be scared of you three? Don't they read the stories?" She asked them.

"Some of them do but I think they just believe it's fiction and technically to the outside world it is. They take one look at our muscles or tattoos and run scared. They never take a chance to get to know us." Cal stated. Cassidy settled back against him full from the donuts. "Good, I'm glad their ignorant. Their ignorance gave us our greatest pleasure." She told Cal and the others. Cal wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck.

Lester wrapped his arms completely around Linda and pulled her back against him. She went willingly. "So tell us the truth ladies, do you miss home?" Lester asked them. All three girls shook their heads. He continued to press. "Were any of you in bad homes or with bad men?" Again all three shook their heads. Lester let out a sigh of frustration. He tried again. "Anybody want to share some of their past lives?"

Ashley spoke first. "I worked at a call center taking calls from people who were either placing orders or complaining about an order. It was okay, but I like it here better." Ram's arms tighten around her. "Were you happy, Baby?" He waited for her answer almost scared. "I was happy, but if I wasn't then I wouldn't have been there. But I'm even happier now. I love it here." Ashley reassured him and he kissed her neck.

Cassidy spoke next. "I owned my cleaning business and I'm photographer." Linda interrupted. "But she hates to clean." Cassidy nodded in agreement. "I do. Hate cleaning." Cal let out a chuckle and stroked her tummy. He whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear him. "Damn, here I was hoping you would do the honors of cleaning me. I'm very dirty." Cassidy shivered and smiled. She turned to whisper in his ear. "Dirty boys are bad boys. Are you a bad boy, Callum?" He growled his response and Cassidy could feel his erection on her bottom. "Damn, you have a hot sassy mouth." He told her.

Once again a throat cleared interrupting them. Cassidy and Cal broke apart and face the other four. "I work in the medical field and I was going back to school to learn more." Lester let out a low whistle. "Damn I got me a smart woman. Don't worry, Gorgeous. You can play doctor on me anytime. I think I'm hurting right now. Wanna feel?" Everyone at the table started laughing. Linda gave him a small kiss and smiled. "I'll play doctor with you anytime you want." Linda told him. Lester's eyes widen and he smiled. "Good to know. I'll file that away for future reference."

Everyone at the table was quiet for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence. Three best friends with their three men who were also good friends. They couldn't be happier. Ashley made a move to get up but Ram held her in place. "We need to go find out who our partners are for today?" Ashley told him as she tried to move again. Once again he stopped her.

"We picked out your partners." Cal told the girls. Cassidy whipped her head around and glared at Cal. "What do you mean you picked out our partners?" Cal faced her glare head on. "Ranger let us choose who your partner is. We don't just trust anybody with your safety." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "We're big girls, Cal. We can take care of ourselves. We don't need a babysitter." Cal cupped her face in one giant hand caressing her with his thumb. "We know that. These guys are not babysitters. They will be your partners. You can trust them as we trust them. You guys are ours forever. We have to know you're safe or we can't do our job." Cal told her softly.

"Please understand that Ranger knows that whoever you are partnered with must protect you at all cost. You three chose three of the biggest and baddest assholes at RangeMan. If anything happens to you three while out in the field, your partners will pay the price dearly." Lester added.

Ashley chewed on her bottom lip. "So how come you three got to choose for us?" She asked them.

"Ranger knew that if he partnered you with someone we trusted then we could relax and do our jobs without worrying too much about you guys." Ram told her.

Ashley nodded. "Who is our partners?" Cassidy asked them. Ashley smiled. "I hope Hal is mine." Ram's arms tighten around her and she whimpered. He immediately let go. His voice was hard and cold when he spoke. "Why the hell do you hope it's Hal?" Ashley grimaced at his tone of voice. Cassidy slammed her hand down on the table and glared at the big man named Ram. "You need to watch your tone of voice when you speak to my friend. If she wanted Hal, she would have said Hal when she was asked who her favorite was. Chill out." Ram looked at her with respect in his eyes. He kissed the side of Ashley's neck and apologized. "Cassidy's right. I'm sorry. You chose me. And yes Hal is your partner. I trust him the most with your safety." Ashley turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She then turned to Cassidy and gave her a smile. "Thank you Cassidy." She smiled back. "You're welcome."

Cassidy then turned to Cal. "Who did you pick?" He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "I picked Vince." Cassidy smiled. "I like him. He'll work." Cal snorted. "Like you had a choice." Cassidy gave him a sweet smile. "Trust me, I have a choice. Don't push me. I'm tougher than I look Cal." He gave her a hard kiss and smiled. "Alright Sassy Cassidy, I won't push no more." Cassidy settled back against him and smiled.

"I'm guessing you want to know who your partner is?" Lester asked Linda. She shrugged. "It's Bobby." Lester paused for a moment. "How did you know that?" Linda rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that's who you trust more than Ranger. Remember I'm smart." Lester laughed and kissed her cheek. "Of course you knew." He looked at Cal and Ram. "We sure are some lucky son of bitches, aren't we?" Cal and Ram nodded in agreement.

The apartment phone rang and Ashley got up to answer it. "Hello." Ranger was on the other end. "Well since you answered the phone you're first. Come upstairs to 5 and we'll get you outfitted and make sure you have everything you need. I'll call when I'm ready for the next girl. And leave Ram there." He hung up before Ashley could answer him back. Ashley went back into the kitchen and face her friends.

"Ranger wants me upstairs. He's going to outfit me and get me ready. He said he would call when he was ready for the next girl." Ram stood up and Ashley held out a hand to stop him. "He told me to tell you to stay. Sorry." Ram still stood up and walked over to her. "I can still see you out the door. Then I'll just go to my own apartment. I have monitor duty from noon-four." Ashley nodded and looked over at her friends.

"Good luck today guys." She told them. Linda and Cassidy smiled at her. "Good luck Girl! Have fun." Cassidy shouted. "Don't give Hal too much trouble, Ash." Linda told her. Ashley smiled and waved good bye.

Ram placed a hand on her back and lead her out the apartment door. Once out the door with it firmly shut behind them, he turned her around and pinned her to the door. "I have to give you a proper good bye first." Ashley grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to his. She nipped his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Ram groaned. He plunge his hands into her hair at the same time he plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth. Ashley moaned into his mouth and slipped her hands into his hair curling it around her fingers. Ram nipped her tongue before sucking it hard into his mouth. Ashley pulled away to whisper against his lips. "Your pocket is vibrating." Ram pulled away and yanked his phone out of his pocket. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair. "It was a text from Ranger telling me to take my tongue out of your mouth and to let you go." Ashley blushed. "Damn cameras." She commented. Ram smiled. "Be careful today, Baby." Ashley smiled. "I will."

She walked over to the door to the stairs and pushed it open. She turned back to Ram and blew him a kiss. He smiled and blew her one back. He knew he was going to pay for that later but he didn't care. Ashley disappeared up the stairs and Ram went to his own apartment.

She reached Ranger's office and took a deep breathe. She knocked on his door. A gruff voice answered. "Enter." Ashley opened the door. Ranger looked up and gave her a grin. "I see Ram took his tongue out of your mouth." Ashley blushed and Ranger laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Ashley was a little taken back by Ranger apologizing to her. She smiled. "It's okay. You really are different, aren't you?" She asked him and he nodded. "I am somewhat but to outsiders I'm a complete bad ass and they think I'm scary. And believe it or not they do call me Batman. The employees here at RangeMan are family and that is what you and your friends are too."

"I like the sound of that. My real family sucks. I like it here." Ashley told him. Ranger stood up and advanced on her. He grabbed a utility belt and handed it to her. She put it on and adjusted it to make it fit tighter. Ranger then handed her a gun, handcuffs, stun gun, and pepper spray. "Do you have your cell phone and key fob?" He asked her. She nodded. "I do. It's in my pocket." He made sure the belt was adjusted correctly before heading out of his office.

"Hal." He called out. Hal stepped out from behind a cubicle and smiled at Ashley. She smiled back at him. "Hi Hal." He smiled back at her. "Hi." Ranger grabbed Hal's attention. "She's yours for the day. Remember this one belongs to Ram. He'll kill you if anything happens to her." Ranger told Hal and Hal nodded. "Yes Sir." He turned back to Ashley. "Come on let's go." They walked together to elevator and then to a black RangeMan SUV. They climbed in and fastened their seat belts.

"We are going after Derek Hodges. He's a 38 year old contractor. He was arrested when he killed his girlfriend for cheating on him. Come to find out she didn't cheat on him, but she was already dead." Hal calmly told her.

"Ouch. How did he kill her? Or do I want to know?" Ashley asked.

"You probably don't want to know, but I need to tell you so you understand how dangerous this man is." She nodded and he continued. "He hit her over the head with a lamp then stabbed her 43 times before shooting her 15 times. He then called the police and ran. They caught him in Newark and brought him back to Trenton."

Ashley sat there stunned. "Why did the judge let him out on bond?" She asked him. Hal shrugged. "Stupid judge I guess. His court date was three days ago. RangeMan was hired to pick him up."

Ashley pursed her lips thinking. "So Plum bonds didn't bail him out?" She asked. "No Vinnie was too chicken shit for that. He was bonded out by Blue." Ashley nodded and stayed quiet. They pulled up on Stark Street and parked in front of a one story puke yellow house. Ashley shivered in disgust and Hal glanced at her. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yea it's just depressing." Hal nodded in agreement.

"We're going to up there and you're going to knock on the door. Give him some sad story to get him on the porch. I'll be against the house so he can't see me. As soon as he steps onto the porch back the hell away quickly because I'm going to grab him then. Understand?" Ashley nodded. "I understand. Let's go."

They climbed out of the vehicle and headed to his front door. Hal got against the house and Ashley knocked on the door. A few minutes later a good looking man answered the door. At least he's not bad looking, Ashley thought. He leered at her before asking. "What?" She gave him a small smile. "Hi, my car broke down just right down the street. I was wondering if you could come help me. I could really use a little help." She licked her bottom lip and whatever the skip was going to say he stopped. He smiled back at her. "I would love to help you, darling." He stepped out onto the porch and Ashley backed away.

Hal stepped forward and placed a hand on Hodges' shoulder. He swung around and tried to hit Hal. Hal blocked the hit and threw him to the ground. "Derek Hodges, you missed your court date and we are hauling your sorry ass to jail." Hodges was muttering and hollering but with his face in the dirt, you couldn't hear him. Hal hauled him up and Hodges looked over at Ashley. "So you work at RangeMan? Should have known. He gets all the hot chicks to work with him. That's okay little girl. I'll get out again and then I'll help you." Hal knocked him the back of head before kicking the back of his knee.

The skip stumbled and Hal hauled him back. "You need to be careful. You could get hurt." Ashley laughed at Hal and followed them to the SUV. Once Hodges was securely locked in the vehicle, Hal turned to Ashley. "You did good for your first try. He was the hardest one, so now we are going to go pick up a couple of easy ones that you can handle. Okay?" Ashley nodded in excitement. Hal smiled. "Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>An hour after Ashley left Ranger call again and told Cassidy and Linda to both come upstairs. He had to go to a meeting and he was short on time. Linda and Lester walked outside of the apartment while Cassidy and Cal stayed inside to say good bye.<p>

Lester turned to Linda and pinned her against the wall next to the door. "Bobby will look after you. You'll be okay." Linda rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." Lester smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He took her lips in hard kiss taking her breathe away. Linda slipped her tongue in his mouth and Lester grabbed it between his teeth and sucked on it before nipping it making her moan. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and caressed her bare skin. Linda tried to move closer to him but he kept her pinned against the wall away from his body. He pulled back to lick her lips before diving back in for another taste of her mouth.

Inside the apartment Cassidy was in Cal's lap relaxing. He eased her to stand up and he followed behind her. She walked over to the counter and Cal followed. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He step between her legs spreading them wide. She bit her lower lip and smiled at him. He smiled back before grabbing the back of her head and dragging her mouth to his. He angled her head to go as deep in her mouth as he could. His other hand roamed underneath her shirt to run along her tummy to her back where he pressed her firmly against his erection. She yanked her mouth away breathing hard. "Damn Callum." He groaned at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. "I have to go. Ranger is waiting." He stepped back to let her get down. She gave him a small kiss before walking to the front door.

Back out in the hallway Lester had Linda's legs wrapped around his waist grinding himself against her. She arched into him and moaned into his mouth. He had her head between his hands holding her in place as he ravished her mouth. Neither of them heard the door opened as they were too involved in each other.

Cassidy's laughter had them pulling apart. She didn't say a word as she headed to the stairs. Linda gave Lester another kiss and said good bye. She followed Cassidy up the stairs. They didn't say a word as they reached the 5th floor where Vince, Ranger, and Bobby were waiting.

"Here ya go." Ranger handed them each a utility belt. They put them on and adjusted them with Ranger's hand. He then handed them a stun gun, handcuffs, gun, and pepper spray. After they were both fixed up Ranger turned to them.

"Good luck, Ladies. Bobby and Vince will look after ya. Any problems let me know." They both nodded and then he turned to look at Bobby and Vince. "Remember these two belong to Lester and Cal. If anything happens to them, Lester and Cal will kill you and I'll let them." They both nodded and headed downstairs. The girls smiled and followed their partners down the stairs.

Linda and Bobby were headed down town to 8th Street. It was silent in the company SUV as they drew nearer to their destination. Once in front of a run down duplex that had clearly seen better days, Bobby turned to her.

"We are picking up 78 year old Lesley Fisher. She may be a woman and she may be old but don't let that fool you." Bobby told her. Linda nodded.

"What did she do?" Linda asked Bobby. He pulled out her file. "This time she went a little too far. She shot a cop in the shoulder then shot a civilian in the leg. She missed his artery by an inch." He told her.

"She sounds a little off." Bobby snorted at her comment. "She's way off. Come on let's go." They got out of the vehicle and walked towards her front door. "You want to take this?" Bobby asked her. Linda eagerly nodded yes. "Just be careful. I like my life." Linda laughed and knocked on the door.

A little old lady came to door. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked Linda. Linda smiled. "Are you Lesley Fisher?" She asked the lady. The lady nodded and Linda started talking. "Hi, my name is Linda and I'm with Vincent Plum Bond Bails. You missed your court date and you need to reschedule." Linda told her. It always worked for Steph, but clearly not for Linda. The old woman came running out screaming hitting Linda with a purse that Linda had no clear where she got it from. Lesley hit Linda upside the head before Bobby grabbed a hold of the old lady and got her cuffed.

Linda shook her head a little dazed. Bobby got her hooked into the back seat of the SUV and came running back to Linda. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to the left. "Shit. Lester is going to kill me." Linda saw the look on Bobby's face and started laughing. She didn't mean to but she couldn't help it. "You think Lester wanting to kill me is funny." Bobby asked her. Linda shook her head no. "I'm sorry but don't worry. I'm fine. That was fun. Let's go do it again." She took off for the vehicle sending a cocky grin over her shoulder at Bobby. He shook his head and followed.

He climbed into the vehicle and fasten his seat belt. "So you enjoyed being beaten by an old lady's purse?" Bobby asked her. The old lady in the back started cussing. "Stupid fucking bitches. She ain't hurt. I should have hit her harder. Trying to arrest me, you stupid slut." Linda started laughing again at the old lady's ranting.

"Now I can understand why Steph loves this job. Ya never know what will happen. Let's go drop her off and get another one." She told Bobby once she stopped laughing. Bobby shook his head but agreed.

* * *

><p>Cassidy and Vince were heading out to pick up their second skip. The first one had been an old man arrested for public nudity. He had been passed out drunk on his front lawn when they pulled in. Easy as pie, Vince had said. This time they were going to pick up 21 year old Seely Majors. Cassidy looked over at Vince.<p>

"What did Majors do?" She asked him.

"He was drunk and he swore up and down that his best friend took his motorcycle and did something with it. So Majors took and burnt down his friend's house and blew up his car." Vince told Cassidy.

"Damn, what really happened to his motorcycle?" She asked Vince.

Vince snorted. "He had left it at home so he wouldn't drive home. He just simply forgot and that was his excuse. He forgot." Vince stated.

"What an ass." Cassidy said. Vince laughed. "I couldn't agree more Cassie-girl. Come on let's go." As they got out of the vehicle, Cassidy wondered about the nickname, but quickly shrug it off. All the RangeMan use nicknames on Steph. Why should they be any different? Cassidy followed close behind Vince as he knocked on the door. A greasy smelling looking man came to the door.

"Seely Majors?" Vince asked him.

Majors let out a burp and Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "Yea who wants to.." He stopped talking as his eyes came to rest on Cassidy. He licked his lips and Cassidy resisted the urge to puke. He walked a little closer to her and she backed up. "What's your name, sugarplum?" Cassidy blanched. Sugarplum, really? Eeewww. "Cassidy." She told the skip as she backed up a step. Vince had stepped to the side as Majors moved closer to Cassidy forgetting all about Vince. "You sure are a pretty thing." Cassidy backed up another step. "Thanks." The disgust was clearly in her voice. Vince went to grab him when Majors spun around and knocked Vince off his feet and then jumped on top of him.

"You stupid asshole. Did you really think I forgot about you standing there? Do I look stupid?" He hit Vince in the face and Vince hit him back but the guy wasn't budging. Cassidy wasn't quite sure what to do until she saw Majors reach for Vince's gun as Vince struggled to rebuff Majors. Cassidy grabbed her gun off her belt, took a deep breathe and hit Majors in the back of the head. He jerked and then slumped over. Vince pushed Majors off and smiled at Cassidy.

"Good job, Cassie-girl. And thank you for saving my life." She blushed as she told him you're welcome. He got to his feet and walked over to Cassidy. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Are you?" He nodded. "Is he okay?" Cassidy nodded towards the skip. Vince walked over to him and check his pulse. It was beating faster than normal. He checked the guy's arms and nodded before cuffing him. He turned back to Cassidy. "He's high on something. There is fresh tracks on his arms." Cassidy shuddered at Vince's statement.

Vince picked the skip up and hauled him to the SUV. Once secured he turned back to Cassidy. "You want to pick up another one?" He asked her. Cassidy nodded. "Yea I do. I want to cuff at least someone today." She told him. Vince laughed and winked at her. "Talk to Cal. I'm sure he'll help with that." Cassidy laughed at that as they headed back to the cop shop.

* * *

><p>Later that evening in their apartment the girls gathered around the table as the just got home. Both Cassidy and Ashley stood gawking at Linda.<p>

"Girl, what happened to your face?" Ashley asked.

"Lester is going to be pissed." Cassidy stated. A knock on the apartment door brought Linda's explanation to a stand still. Cassidy opened the door to find Lester, Cal, and Ram standing there. Ram and Lester barged in passed Cassidy as Cal grabbed Cassidy and gave her a hard hug. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled. She walked with Cal hand in hand back to the kitchen where Linda and Ashley were being held by Lester and Ram.

"Let Linda talk. We want to know what happened?" Lester pulled back and looked Linda in the eyes. He brushed a hand down her cheek and clenched his jaw. Before he could say a word, Linda butted in. "This is not Bobby's fault. So don't blame him." She told Lester who nodded. "We were picking up an old lady and she came after me with her purse. I swear it must have contained bricks cause it was hard as a rock."

Cassidy and Ashley laughed at her story. "At least you're okay, Linda." Cassidy said. Ashley nodded in agreement.

Cal turned to Cassidy and smiled. "I heard you, my Sassy Cassidy that you save Vince's life." Linda and Ashley turned to Cassidy with their mouths open.

"What happened?" Linda practically screamed. Cassidy laughed and told them the story. "I didn't save his life. I was just lucky." Cal wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her head. "Believe what you want, Vince said you saved his life. For that he's grateful. I'm proud as hell of you." Cassidy blushed at Cal's words and smiled. She gave him a hug. "Thanks."

She pulled away and turned to Ashley. "What happened to you? Your arms look awful." Ram growled and grabbed her arms holding them up. On each arm held five deep scratches. "What the hell happened to you, Baby?" Ram asked her. She gave him a small kiss before turning to her friends.

"We went to pick up a skip. This one was a girl but she was like 20 something. Needless to say she didn't want to go quietly. She threw her cat on me who then clawed me. But I'm fine, Bobby looked at them before I came down here." Ram pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Lester and Cal followed his actions with their girls.

Ashley pulled away and turned to her friends. "I Love Lucy is on. Let's go relax with our men and watch it." The girls agreed and led their men to the living room. Ram sat in the recliner and pulled Ashley in between his legs. She settled against him and turned the television on. Ram pulled a blanket over them.

Cal and Cassidy took the loveseat and he too pulled Cassidy so she was between his legs. She too settled against him and relaxed. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the loveseat and Cal covered them up.

Lester laid down on the couch and pulled Linda on top of him so she was chest to chest with Lester. He grabbed a blanket and covered them up. Linda snuggled him against him and Lester's arms came around her holding her tight.

The girls settled against their men and were asleep within minutes. It had been a long and tiring day.

_Author's Note: Come on guys..not many reviews on the last chapter..give me something today. Next chapter will go a little into the future and Steph and Ranger will be around too. Let me know how you like it._


	6. Down The Road

Disclaimer: Didn't I already say not mine!

Warning: Spoiler Alert For ALL Books! And some smut or a lot..depending on what I feel like! :)

Down The Road

She gave a firm knock to the front door and waited. She wasn't disappointed when a couple of minutes later 32 year old Travis Beckham answered the door in his supposedly white undies. She gave a sweet smile. "Travis Beckham?" She asked him politely. He scratched his balls. "Who might you be cutie?" She rolled her eyes. "Travis Beckham, I'm Linda and I'm here on behalf on Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You miss your court date and I would very much like to take you down and get you reschedule."

Travis smirked at her. His arm reached out to hit her but she easily block it and punched him in the nose. He immediately went down grabbing the broken appendage. "Ou roke my ose." Travis screamed in pain. Ashley and Cassidy came up behind Linda laughing. "It is not broken. It's not even bleeding, you big baby." Cassidy told him as Linda and her reached and grabbed Travis by the elbows and hauled him out to his front lawn. Linda cuffed him and then gave her two friends high fives.

"Linda, you were awesome!" Ashley shouted.

"I never saw that punch coming, but you sure as hell did. Great block by the way." Cassidy told her.

Linda smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe how easy that was." Together they hauled him to the company SUV together. They secured him in the vehicle and climbed in themselves.

"Whatever we do, we shouldn't tell Lester, Cal, or Ram. They would be so mad." Ashley stated.

It was a Saturday morning and the girls were on their way to the mall when they got a call from Steph saying that Travis Beckham finally came home late last night. The girls didn't hesitate. They turned around and headed for Travis' place. Linda volunteered to go to the door while Cassidy and Ashley provided back up.

"Don't worry about it. We did good. There was three of us. Besides we have been at this over three months now. We're almost pros." Cassidy told her friend.

Ashley gave her a look. "Are you going to tell Cal about today?" She asked Cassidy.

Cassidy rolled her eyes then gave a shudder. "God no. Are you kidding? He'll never shut up." Ashley and Linda laughed at their friend.

"Yeah that's what I thought Cass." Said Linda.

They pulled up in front of the cop shop and hopped out. Travis was screaming like a banshee and bucking his hips. The girls backed away as his penis flopped out of his pants. "Eeewww gross. I'm not touching him. The next penis I touch is going to be Ram's not his." Ashley commented. Cassidy turned to look at Ashley and started laughing.

"Thank you for the image, Ash." Cassidy said and Ashley smiled. "Sorry." Ashley apologized but didn't really mean it. She was serious.

"Yea I agree with Ashley somewhat on this. I want the next penis I touch to be Lester's not limp dick here." Linda told them both firmly.

Ashley squealed happily and went back around to the driver's side back seat and opened the door. She grabbed her bag, dug around a bit and then pulled out a black little device. She gave a sneaky smile and pressed it to Travis' arm and hit the button. He gave a little jolt and slumped over. Linda and Cassidy gave her a huge grin. "Great thinking, Girl." Cassidy exclaimed. Ashley thanked her and rounded the vehicle again.

It took all three of them about 15 minutes to get Travis' dead weight into the cop shop without touching anything nasty on his person. They dropped him onto the chair and took off their handcuffs. Another cop handcuffed him to the chair being careful not to touch his penis. He then looked at the three girls.

"What is it with you four?" He asked them.

"There is only three of us. What do you mean?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yea you three and Steph. You're either covered in something nasty or bringing a naked man here. What the hell?" He replied back.

Cass shrugged. "He's not naked. He's wearing a pair of underwear. So there." Cassidy smiled at him and turned back to her friends. Linda held up the body receipt and shook it. They waved good bye and headed back outside. They opened the door to head to their SUV and stopped at the sight that greeted them.

"Shit. Any chance we can run for it?" Ashley asked them.

Linda shook her head. "I don't know. We can try. But I'm pretty sure they could catch us." She commented.

"I say we run. They look really really pissed off." Cassidy stated as she bit her lip.

As if they knew what the girls were thinking Ram shouted. "Don't run. You won't get far." Lester pulled himself away from the vehicle. "You three are in serious trouble." Lester told them.

"What you three did was stupid, dangerous and just asking for all sorts of trouble." At Cal's words, Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts. She stomped down to Cal and poked him in the chest.

"Don't ever call us stupid. EVER. We were on our way to the mall when we got a tip that Beckham was finally home. All he did was steal some girly panties from a department store. He wasn't a complete threat to us. We went alone yes but we were together. We had our guns and pepper spray and Ashley had her stun gun. We have been doing this for over three months now along with self defense, working out, and working in the gun range. Give us some credit, Cal." Cassidy took a deep breathe and walked away from him. Or she tried to. The other four watched them closely as Cal pulled her close to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you stupid. That was not my intention. This job is dangerous. Anything could have happened to you, My Sassy Cassidy. I couldn't stand that thought." Cassidy looked up at him and smiled. He crushed her mouth with his trying to reassure himself that Cassidy was indeed okay. Cassidy opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and he took full advantage. She moaned into his mouth. Cal ran his hands up her back and pressed her harder against him.

The others turned away from the embrace. Ashley walked into Ram's arms as Linda walked into Lester's. Ashley looked up at Ram and smiled. "Are we going to get a lecture too?" She asked him. Ram squeezed her and shook his head.

"We won't need to lecture you. Ranger was upset too. He's your boss. We'll let him lecture you." Lester told them. Linda wrinkled her nose. "Great, we've never dealt with a pissed off Ranger before." Linda commented quietly.

Cal pulled away from Cassidy trying to catch his breath. "You three go back to RangeMan. We have a skip to pick up then we'll be back at RangeMan." Cal told them. Cassidy nodded and gave Cal another kiss before pulling away completely. She climbed into the vehicle and waited for her friends to say good bye. She was mad at Cal. She still thought he didn't trust her and that hurt. She looked out the window when she heard a tap against it. Cal was there so she rolled down the window. He gave her a kiss and then smiled. "I do trust you, baby. I just don't want to lose you." He gave her another kiss and walked away. Cassidy smiled and settled back against the car seat. She closed her eyes and waited for her friends.

Linda snuggled against Lester and he pulled her close. "You really scared us, sweetheart." Lester whispered in her ear. Linda looked up and smiled. "We're fine. It was an easy pick up. Like Cass said he wasn't a real danger. He stole woman's underwear to dress up in them. Gross factor is way high up on the list but dangerous not a chance." She told him. Lester brushed his mouth against hers before plunging his tongue deep inside the hot recesses of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed against him. Lester groaned at the contact and in return grinded himself against her. He took her head between his hands, angled her for better access to her mouth. He thrust his tongue deep and then sucked her tongue hard into his mouth. He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "Soon, baby. I promise. I'm going to have you in my bed under me." He told her hotly. Linda smiled. "Yea well ya better." She gave him another kiss as he laughed and pulled away. She got into the driver's seat and waved good bye to Lester.

As Linda and Cassidy said good bye to Lester and Cal, Ashley was saying good bye to Ram. He twirled a curl around his finger before tugging gently. "So you had to use your stun gun?" He asked her. She nodded not saying anything. "Why?" He asked. "We were trying to get him out of the vehicle and he was bucking and flopping and his penis fell out. We didn't want to touch his penis so I stunned him." Ram pressed his lips together trying to suppress a laugh. Ashley grinned at Ram. "You can laugh, it is funny. We just agreed that the next penis we touch, we wanted it to be." She cut herself off and Ram stood straight and advanced closer to her. "Finish that sentence, Ashley." She shook her head and smiled. He nodded and grabbed her wrist pulling her close. She pulled her wrist free and continued her sentence. "Me and my big mouth. I told them that I wanted the next penis I touch to be yours not his." She looked up when she heard Ram growled. He grabbed the back of her neck tangling his fingers through her hair and yanked her close. He sealed his mouth over hers and demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She opened and accepted him. She ran her hands up his chest stopping to rake her fingernails gently over his nipples through his shirt. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away. "Soon baby, you can wrap those little fingers around my cock. Very fucking soon." He gave her another hard kiss and walked away.

Ashley watched him walk away and then hopped in the vehicle. Cassidy turned to look at her and smiled. "Your face is bright red. What did he say to you?" Cassidy asked her. Ashley shook her head and Cassidy asked again. "Come on you can tell us." Ashley took a deep breath and told her friends what Ram just said to her. Linda whistled and Cassidy smiled. "OMG! You go girl. I know I'm planning on getting me some Cal lovin' very soon." Cassidy told them both. Linda glanced over Cassidy. "I know I'm planning on getting me some Lester lovin' real soon. I'm about to explode. Three months of kissing and touching. I just can't take any more." Linda exclaimed. "What about you, Ashley?" Linda asked.

Ashley smiled. "Yea I'm definitely up for hot Ram lovin' and very soon." Cassidy and Linda laughed. Ashley joined in as they headed back to RangeMan. Once they reach the office they headed straight up to Ranger's office where he was waiting for them. He told them to enter and they did. They stood quietly in front of him with their hands behind their backs. He looked each one of them over as if examining them for any injuries.

"Linda, explained what happened. Do not leave anything out." He ordered. She took a deep breathe and started from the beginning not leaving anything out. She even told him that the guy swung at her and he missed because she blocked his punch. Once she was finished, she let out a sigh of relief. The girls waited to see what Ranger would say.

He smiled. "Proud of ya." Their eyes widen at his statement. "I'm proud of all three of you. You went together. You had your weapons and you gave each other back up and support. I hope however that if Beckham had been a real threat that you would have called RangeMan for more back up." They agreed.

"The guys said you were upset." Cassidy stated. Ranger gave a little nod. "I was at first. You three were thrown into our little world without any knowledge of how to do this. However you three have proved yourself over and over again how well you can do this job. I guess we keep forgetting that you really are true Janet fans. Don't let Cal, Les, or Ram tell you otherwise. They worry and even though I do too, I have Steph. I had to learn to deal with it." He gave them another smile. "You are dismissed." They said good bye and left their boss' office.

They hit the down button on the elevator and waited quietly. They couldn't believe that Ranger wasn't upset. He was proud of them. Now they knew why those little words affected Steph so much. It's nice to have the best bounty hunter in the state tell you that he's proud of you. The doors opened and Steph greeted them. "Hey girls. Just who I wanted to see. I have to go pick up two skips and I heard you guys did awesome today. Wanna help me?" With Steph's smiling face and bright eyes, they couldn't turn her down.

Cassidy smiled. "I'll go." Cassidy told her. Linda nodded. "Me too." Ashley agreed to go and they headed downstairs. They climbed into a company SUV and took off.

"Who are we going after, Steph?" Cassidy asked her. Steph tossed the folder in Cassidy's direction since Steph was behind the wheel. We have 46 year old Debbie Collins and 29 year old Mark Weaver. Collins is a routine thing. She goes to the liquor store, buys a fifth of whatever is on sale, goes home and drinks it, then decides she wants more, goes back to the liquor store and steals a fifth. Well she tries to steal it. She always gets caught and goes to jail. She always forgets her court date because she's always drunk. She's the easy one. Weaver is a dick and he hates me. He always ends up throwing something nasty at me or throwing me in the garbage that has something nasty in it."

"What did he get arrested for?" Linda asked. Steph turned off down the street Collins lived on. "Weaver was arrested for a hit and run accident. He claimed it was accident but since it was his business partner, the cops figured otherwise."

"What business is he in?" Asked Cassidy. Steph snorted. "The drug business." Cassidy nodded. "Oh that figures." Steph nodded and agreed. She stopped in front of Collins' house. "Let's go get Debbie and then we'll worry about Weaver." They all nodded in agreement and hopped out of the vehicle. Steph knocked on the door and a red head-or orange headed woman however you look at it-answered the door.

"Debbie Collins?" Steph asked her. Debbie rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You know who I am and I know who you are, but I don't know who your little friends are. Introduce us, Plum." Steph rolled her eyes. "It's Manoso, remember It has been forever now." Steph told her and Debbie snorted. "Excuse me Mrs. Manoso."

Cassidy stepped up and introduced herself first. "I'm Cassidy and these are my friends Linda and Ashley." She pointed to them as she said their names. "We have already called Connie to meet us down at the police station so we can get you rebonded quickly." Cassidy reassured her. The other three were gaping at her as Debbie came forward, locked her door, and held out her arms. She allowed Cassidy to put the cuffs on and lead her to their vehicle.

Once secured in the vehicle, Cassidy turned back to her friends as they stared back at her completely stunned. "How the hell did you freaking do that? She has never went that easy for me." Steph almost yelled she was so excited. She grabbed her phone from her belt and punched in a number. She looked up and smiled. "I guess I should call Connie, huh?" She asked Cassidy. Cassidy grinned and nodded. "I guess so." Cassidy said.

They called Connie and by the time they reached the cop shop, Connie was there waiting. They got Debbie rebonded and back to her house without running into anyone including Morelli. The girls had yet to meet him and they wanted to see if he was the same as in the books or different. They didn't think that Janet would make him an ass but well ya never know. They figured he was probably an ass, but they wanted to meet him anyway.

They already met Carl, Eddie, Big Dog, Lula, and Connie. They still had yet to meet Grandma Mazur or Steph's parents. Steph promised to introduce them to Grandma Mazur and soon. The girls were dying to meet Grandma Mazur. Steph said she told Grandma Mazur all about them and she too was anxious to meet them. She told the girls they would need some extensive training to deal with Grandma Mazur. They thought that was funny but agreed.

They pulled up at Weaver's trailer and Steph turned to face them. "I need a volunteer to go with me. The last time I tried to arrest Weaver he stole my gun and my handcuffs. Well I haven't told Ranger yet and I was hoping to get the stuff back before Ranger finds out. Who wants to help me?" Steph asked them looking a little desperate.

All three girls agreed to help her. "Who wants to go in with me? I need two people to knock on his front door and distract him while me and other one goes in through the back door and searches for my gun and handcuffs." She told them.

Cassidy volunteered to go in with Steph. "I want to go with Steph. Sounds like a lot of fun and worth a little trouble." Stated Cassidy. Linda gawked at her. "What? You want to go?" Cassidy asked Linda. Linda shook her head looking at the trailer. "No thanks. Make sure you take a shower when you get out of there." Linda told her friend.

Cassidy smiled. "Chicken shit." Cass teased Linda. Ashley spoke up. "Damn straight I'm nothing but a chicken shit. Linda and me can distract him at the door. You two good luck. Oh and Cassidy?"

"What?" Asked Cassidy.

"Don't let Cal find out. He's going to be mad." Ashley replied.

Cassidy grimaced but shrugged. "Maybe I'll piss him off so bad, we can have angry gorilla sex." Linda and Ashley laughed. "Oh Cass too much info about my friend, Cal." Steph stated. Cassidy laughed.

They hopped out of the vehicle. Cassidy and Steph took off towards the back of the trailer while Linda and Ashley went to the front door. They waited a few minutes before knocking. Linda knocked on the door and they waited. A white sandy haired man with dark eyes answered the door. He was wearing a pair of low cut off jeans with no shirt and barefoot. Linda and Ashley looked at each other and grinned. The man had six pack abs and he was actually good looking except for the dark evil eyes. This should be easy.

He looked both girls over carefully and apparently like what he say as he stepped out onto the front porch and shut the door behind him. Since Linda and Ashley were wearing colorful tank tops and shorty shorts with strappy sandals, they admitted to themselves that they did look pretty cute.

"How can I help you two beautiful ladies?" Linda and Ashley smiled at him. "We heard there was party out here this evening but we can't seem to find the place." Linda stated. Ashley jumped in. "They said there would be balloons surrounding their place, but we can't find it. And we really wanted to party." Weaver walked closer to the girls keeping a huge smile on his face.

"And while you girls are looking for this party, how stupid am I suppose to be?" He asked them. Linda and Ashley glanced at each other and back at Weaver. "What do you mean?" Linda asked him.

"No one in their right mind would throw a party around here." He held out his arms. "This place is a dump. So try again girls. What are you doing out here?" Linda and Ashley looked at each other once again and Linda shrugged. Ashley gave her a help me here look. Linda swallowed hard and turned back to Weaver. "We told you, we want to party." She told him. He looked over at Linda and let his eyes roam over her body. "Party, huh?" Ashley and Linda nodded slowly. "Do I get both of you or do I have to choose? Because both of you are really cute and I can really see a threesome happening." They kept their vomit down but just barely, the guy's body was hot looking but knowing what he does was making it hard.

"You don't have to choose. You can have us both. At the same time or one at a time. Doesn't matter." Ashley told him without any fear. Weaver walked closer to them and grabbed Linda pulling her close. Ashley looked up to see Steph opening his front door. At the same time, he grabbed Ashley pulling her close. He turned around-an arm around each girl's neck-to go into the house and caught Steph and Cassidy coming out of his house. His arms tighten around Linda and Ashley not letting go.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He shouted at Steph and Cassidy. Cassidy got mad seeing the hold he had on her friends. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at Weaver.

"Let them go, Asshole or I'll shoot you." Cassidy told him. Weaver laughed. "You won't shoot me. You don't have the balls to shoot me."

Cassidy snickered. Steph tried to bargain with Weaver. "Look Weaver, she and her friends are really good shots. I would let them go."

He laughed again. "She may be a good shot, but she doesn't have the balls to shoot an actual person."

Cassidy nodded. "I'll agree with ya on one thing."

"What?" He asked her.

"I don't have balls. I have PMS and you have pissed me off." His eyes narrowed in confusion and then widen as he watched her lower her gun. She took a shot. She smiled as Weaver immediately let Linda and Ashley go and grabbed his foot. "You stupid bitch you shot me. You fucking shot me." Weaver still screaming as Cassidy and Steph came down the front steps.

"Cassidy that was really awesome. A great shot." Steph slapped her on the back in congrats. Cassidy smiled her thanks. Weaver still screaming. "Please Ashley do you have your stun gun?" Ashley smiled and whipped it out. "I sure do, Cass and for saving the day I'll zap him." Cassidy laughed at her friend.

Ashley bent down to zap Weaver who was still whining about his foot, but before Ashley could zap him he grabbed her arm and yanked her down. He then rolled on top of her pinning her down. He grabbed the stun gun and held it up. "Get away or she gets it." The three girls backed away as they watched Weaver struggle to his feet holding onto to Ashley. Cassidy went to pull out her gun but Weaver held the stun gun to Ashley's neck.

"Don't even think about it." He pointed a finger at Cassidy. She dropped her arm. Linda edged closer to Weaver and Ashley.

"Let her go, please. My boyfriend is already going to kill me, I don't need hers killing me too." Cassidy told him.

He laughed. "You should have thought about that before coming here and stealing my drugs."

Steph rolled her eyes. "You dumb fuck. We didn't come here to steal your drugs. We came to steal back MY gun and handcuffs and I found them thank you very much." Talking to Steph who was still rambling as she watched Ashley had distracted Weaver enough where he wasn't paying attention. Ashley had moved her neck away from the stun gun then brought her hand up and hit him in the nose. Before he could react she turned around and kicked him in the groin. He dropped the stun gun then dropped to his knees. Cassidy grabbed the stun gun and zapped him in the neck. He gave a little jolt then fell flat on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley. I am so sorry." Cassidy came over and hugged Ashley and apologize. Ashley pulled away. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. He did." Ashley told her friend. Cassidy still mad at herself and Weaver went over to the man himself and kicked him hard in the groin. "You stupid fucking asshole. Hurt my friend." Ashley placed a hand on Cassidy's arm. "I'm fine, really. I promise. Now let's get him to the cop shop."

Linda and Steph both asked if Ashley was okay and she smiled. "That was a lot of fun, but let's not tell the guys." She told them and they all agreed. They loaded Weaver into the SUV and bolted him down. Cassidy sat in the back with the stun gun in her hands waiting for him to wake up. Steph, Linda, and Ashley squeezed into the front seat.

Steph was pulling away from the curb when they heard Weaver moving. They turned to look at Cassidy when they heard a zap. She smiled sheepishly. "What?" They laughed and headed to the cop shop.

They were halfway there when they noticed a black RangeMan vehicle behind them. Steph looked up and muttered. "Shit." Three heads turned her way. "What?" Steph nodded towards the rear of the vehicle. "We're being followed by." She looked up and shuddered in horror. "It likes look Lester in the driver seat and Ram in the passenger. So if I'm guessing correctly, Cal is in the back seat." Steph told them.

Ashley shrugged. "None of us are hurt, what's the big deal?" She asked Steph. "If they find out that I took you guys to pick up Mark Weaver, I'm dead. I'm not even suppose to pick up Weaver by myself. He's a violent druggie. Shit." Steph told them and slapped the steering wheel hard.

"Can you loose them, Steph?" Cassidy asked her. Steph shrugged. "I can try, but these guys are professionals."

"Steph, isn't there blankets and such in the back?" Asked Ashley. Steph nodded. "I think so. Why?" Steph replied. Ashley smiled.

"I have an idea." She told Steph. She turned to Cassidy. "Shove him down on the floorboards. And stun him again just to be sure." Ashley told Cassidy and Cassidy smiled. She stunned him again and then shoved him to the floorboards. Steph's phone started to ring as Ashley started climbing over the front seat. Steph answered it as she watched the road and Ashley at the same time.

"Yo."

It was Ram. Steph laughed.

"I don't know what Ashley is doing. Should I?" Cassidy snorted. Linda smothered a laugh as Ashley grabbed the blankets from the back. There were three of them.

"Oh that. Well she was um cold. Yea she was cold." Cassidy and Linda were holding back their laughter as Ashley covered Weaver with two of the blankets. She strapped on her seat belt and covered herself up with the third one.

"She didn't get three, she only got one blanket, Ram. What the hell?" She paused for a moment. "I don't know where it's at." Another pause. "Fine. Here." Steph handed the phone to Ashley as her two friends kept their laughter at bay.

"Hello."

"Where is your phone? Where is Linda and Cassidy's phone?"

"Oh we left them back in the other company SUV. Sorry."

"You should keep your phone on you at all times. We were worried about you three."

"Oh we're just fine. Talk to ya later." She hung up even though Ram was still talking. The moment she hung up the company SUV was filled with giggles and laughter. Steph was first to break up the laughter. "What do we do now? We can't go to the cop shop with Weaver while they're still following us."

"Go to your parents' house." Cassidy suggested.

"Cass, you are a genius. We pull up there and the guys won't stick around." Steph made a turn and the guys followed. Weaver moaned beneath the blankets and Cassidy stunned him. He once again quit moving. "I like this damn stun gun. I'm gonna have to charge mine and use it." Ashley laughed at Cassidy's words. When the guys noticed they were going to Steph's parents place they pulled off and left.

"Thank goodness. They are no longer tailing us." Steph noticed and felt relief.

"Good, we need to get Weaver here to the cop shop before he comes completely awake. Which isn't going to be that long." Cassidy told them. She placed an foot in the middle of his back and pressed. Weaver let out a low groan. "Yep hurry Steph. He's waking up." Cassidy stated.

Ashley grabbed the blankets and put them back where they were. She had just finished that as they pulled up to the cop shop. They got Weaver in the cop shop and got their body receipt. They were coming out the door and once again were greeted by 4 very angry men.

"Shit." Steph muttered.

"Deja vu." Said Cassidy.

"I'm going with double shit." Linda stated.

"I think I'm going to run." Ashley told them.

Ranger, Lester, Cal, and Ram started the short walk to them. The four girls stepped back as their men got closer. Ranger reached Steph first. He didn't touch her just watched her. She stood there for a whole minute before caving. "Alright I took them to pick up Weaver." Three sets of very angry eyes turned to Steph. She gulped. "No one got hurt. We're fine. He's a little worse for wear." They glared harder. "Cassidy shot him in the foot." Steph outed Cassidy. Four sets of eyes turned to Cassidy and she smiled. "What? He pissed me off." Ranger raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Ranger asked her. Cassidy didn't want to say that he had a hold of Linda and Ashley so she told the half truth. "He said I didn't have the balls to shoot him. Damn it. I had the damn balls to shoot his dumb ass." Cal threw back his head and laughed. He then grabbed Cassidy's chin and kissed her. She settled against him and let out a sigh. He pulled back and smiled. "I love that damn mouth of yours." He traced her lips with his finger. "In fact, I have plans for this sexy mouth of yours as soon as you get home." He gave her another hard kiss and walked away. He got into the company SUV and waited. Cassidy took off and headed for the SUV she arrived in.

Ranger smiled at Steph. "Anything else we should know about the afternoon?" He asked her. She shook her head hard. "No. Nothing else happened. Cassidy shot him before he could do anything and then Ashley here hit him in the nose and then the groin." Linda and Ashley were shaking their heads no. She kept right on talking. "He let Ashley go after that and then Cassidy stunned him." Steph looked at Ram and Lester and she knew she said the wrong thing. "Oh shit." She muttered. Ranger shook his head. "Oh shit is right. Come on Steph. Let's go home." Ranger and Steph walked off as Ram and Lester advanced on Ashley and Linda.

"Explain." Ram barked out.

"Now." Lester ordered.

Ashley and Linda in turned told the whole story leaving out the part where Steph and Cassidy went inside. When they finished they waited for Ram and Lester to get mad. "Please don't tell Cal." Linda added. Ram shook his head. "We have to tell Cal. We can't keep that from him." Ram told them.

"Don't us get wrong. We're mad because you guys could have been hurt. But we're proud how you handle yourselves." Lester told them. They smiled at their men.

Ram hooked an arm around Ashley and bent down to nibble at her neck as they walked. She gave a little shiver and he grinned. "Come to my room at 5. I'm going to cook dinner then maybe handcuff you to the bed." He stopped at the girl's SUV where Cassidy was waiting in the driver's seat. Steph had went home with Ranger in his Turbo. He pinned Ashley against the vehicle and brushed his lips with hers. "Handcuffs or no, I can promise that tonight, you will end up in my bed." With that said he gave her a hard kiss and walked off. Ashley jumped into the SUV and giggled.

Lester grabbed Linda's shirt and hauled her close. He kissed her hard and long making sure that she knew he meant business. He pulled away and gave a little wolf grin. "Are you ready, Baby?" She swallowed. "For what?" He licked the seam of her lips and smiled. "For tonight." She licked her lips tasting Lester. "What's tonight?" Lester bent down and nipped her neck. She squealed in surprise. Lester grinned. "I told you soon. Well soon is tonight. I'm going to rock your world, Sweetheart. I'm going to make sure you can't think straight or even talk right. I'm gonna make you scream, Baby." He gave her another hard nip to her ear lobe before walking away.

"I think I need to throw these panties away." Linda muttered as she walked to the SUV.

_Author's Note: Next chapter nothing but some hot as hell SMUT! Be prepared ladies..._


	7. A Little Conversation & A Lot Of Fun

Author's Note: Again nothing is mine! Be prepared Ladies & Gentlemen :) This chapter is going to be a lot of fun! Enjoy!

Warning: A Lot Of Smut and a little conversation... Linda and Cassidy...this chapter is for you two. I hope I made you proud!

A Little Conversation & A Lot Of Fun

Cassidy knocked on the door and looked down. She was wearing a short white skirt with a pink camisole top and she decided to go barefoot. She was excited and nervous and scared shit-less. She knew what tonight was going to lead to and even though she wanted nothing more than to be with Cal, she was still a little nervous. She didn't want to be a disappointment to this handsome sexy man of hers.

She looked up as Cal opened the door. His eyes traveled the length of her body and he smiled in appreciation. "You look beautiful. Good enough to eat in fact." She blushed as she caught the meaning of his words. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She told him. And he did. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue button up shirt that was completely unbutton showing off his 8 pack abs and sculpted chest. She noticed happily that he was also barefoot.

He step back and ushered her in. She stepped in and smiled at him. "I was just cooking our dinner. Are you hungry?" Cal asked her. "I am starving. It has been a very long and busy day." She answered him honestly. He walked her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down. "Have you eaten at all, Baby?" He asked her worried. She nodded. "I ate breakfast." He gave her a stern look that had her smiling. "Oh quit with that face already. I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She told him.

He grinned at her and nodded. "That you can and with that mouth of yours, you can do anything. Right?" He asked. The way he said it and the look on his face had Cassidy a little worried.

She slowly nodded. "Right." She declared with attitude. His grin got bigger and he got closer to her face. "Do you trust me, my sweet sassy Cassidy?" She gulped and nodded. "I trust you completely, Callum." He pulled away and walked out of the kitchen. Cassidy turned so her eyes could follow him out. He came back holding a tie. "Turn around, Cass." She turned to face away from him and when she did he placed the silk tie over her eyes. He tied it tight and then kissed her neck. "Does that feel okay? I didn't tie it too tight?" He asked cautiously. He wanted to arouse her not scare her. "It feels fine. I promise." He nibbled her neck and she let out a little shiver. When he pulled away from her she mentally groaned.

"What are you doing?" She asked him nervously as she heard him walking around the kitchen. As he opened the fridge door he answered her. "I told you I had plans for that sexy mouth of yours." She swallowed hard at his words. She felt him by her side before he turned her chair to face him. "Open your mouth." He ordered her. She snorted her thoughts. "Can't you ask me to open my mouth?" She thinned her lips keeping her mouth closed.

Cal smiled to himself and slipped off his shirt. He knew she was going to be fun. He reached with his left hand and pinched her nipple. She gasped opening her mouth. At the same time she opened her mouth Cal popped in a piece of food. She closed her mouth and started chewing. "Now what's in your mouth, Sassy Cassidy?" He asked her. She chewed slowly before swallowing. "It was a piece of a chocolate chip cookie." She told him.

He smiled again. "Correct. Now I'm going to place a piece of food in your mouth and you tell me what it is. Okay?" She nodded and agreed. "We'll start easy." She nodded again. "Open your mouth, please." She opened at his request and he popped in a piece of red fruit. She chewed and swallowed. "Cherry." He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Correct. Open again." She did as she was told. This time he popped in a piece of green vegetable. "What is that?" She chewed, swallowed, and then made a face. "Asparagus." He laughed at her face. "Do you like asparagus?" She crinkled her nose and shook her head. He leaned down and licked the seam of her lips. "Open, Cass." When she did he placed a white piece on her tongue.

She chewed quickly. "Egg." He leaned in and nibbled her lower lip. "Correct. Are you ready for another one?" She nodded. He placed a yellow piece on her tongue. She chewed slowly trying to figure out what it was. She swallowed. "Sharp cheddar." He leaned over to whispered in her ear. "Correct and for guessing that it was sharp, an extra reward." He nipped her ear lobe before traveling down her jawline licking and kissing. He reached her neck and let his teeth rake over her pulse. He could feel her pulse start beating faster. He went back to her ear. "Open again." She eagerly accepted the green fruit he placed on her tongue. She licked her lips at the juice that remained there. "Kiwi."

He tilted her head up exposing her throat and let his lips slide down the smooth column of her silky skin. She moaned low in her throat and clenched her thighs together. He was making her wet and he had barely done anything. He popped in a piece of red vegetable and she easily identified it as tomato. He nibbled and kissed across the top of her camisole top before popping in another piece of yellow food. She told him mild cheddar and was rewarded with a full kiss. He plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth tasting a mixture of cheese and fruit. He caressed and conquered before pulling away and placing a piece of white fruit on her tongue. She chewed slow trying to decipher the taste. "I honestly don't know." He chuckled. "Good. Lift your arms, baby." She did as she was told and Cal whipped off her camisole top leaving her bare in front of him.

"Oh my sweet sassy Cassidy. Your beautiful, Baby." He trailed a finger between the valley of her breasts. He leaned over to her ear. "That was what is called dragon fruit. One of my favorites. Open again." She shivered and opened. He placed a piece of yellow food on her tongue. She chewed quickly. "Monterey jack cheese." Cal cupped a breast in his hand before taking a nipple in his mouth. She cried out at the sensation as he sucked harder. He bit her nipple then licked the pain away. "That's correct. What is this one?" He placed a red piece of fruit on her tongue. "Strawberry." She answered quickly. "Good. I was hoping to taste this other nipple." He sucked her into his mouth as did to the other one and she threw her head back. She gripped his head in her hands holding him to her breasts. He pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"When I first saw you." He kissed the inside of her wrist. "I thought you were beautiful." He grabbed her other hand and placed a kiss to inside of that wrist. "When you said that I was your favorite." He nibbled one of her fingers. "Baby, I thought I had died and gone to heaven." He took her finger inside of his mouth sucking hard before pulling away. "When I saw this on the inside of your wrist." He licked the tattoo that was on the inside of her left wrist. "I wanted to do this." He preceded to trace the sun and moon combo tattoo with his tongue. He nipped and nibble before placing one final kiss to the tattoo. He placed her hands in her lap and grabbed another piece of food. "Open your mouth, Baby." When she did he placed another piece of food on her tongue. She chewed and chewed but she had no idea.

"I don't know, Cal." He grabbed her hands again and started pulling her to stand up. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Stand up, Baby." With his help she stood up. "It was Canadian Cheddar, by the way. The Canadian cheddar is covered by black wax covered rind. The interior is pure white, hard, but very moist." He whispered huskily against her ear and she shivered. Cal unsnapped her short skirt and started pulling it down. He placed a kiss on her tummy and growled when he saw the blood red lacy panties she was wearing. "Baby, you are so fucking hot." He placed a kiss directly on her panty clad clit. She moaned and thrusted her hips towards his mouth.

He stood back up and placed a yellow fruit on her tongue. She smiled. "Banana." He clucked his tongue. "You know that wasn't banana. Try again, Sassy Cassidy and I'll reward you." She swallowed hard. "Papaya." He dropped to his knees and muttered. "Good girl." He picked up her left leg with one hand and moved aside her red panties with the another. His tongue slipped out and gave a small lick to her clit. Cassidy moaned. "Cal please." He gripped her thigh in his hand. His cock was so hard he could cut diamonds. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her hot channel, but he wanted to torment her. "Try again that Cass and I'll give you another reward." She wasn't sure what he meant. All she did was say Cal please. He squeezed her thigh again making her think harder. Cal, Cal, shit Cal. That's it, she thought.

"Callum, please." He yanked her panties with his hand and they ripped. "Good girl. Are you ready, Cass?" She nodded. "Please, Callum." He gave her another small lick to her clit before sucking the little nub hard in his mouth and plunging two of his fingers deep in her pussy. She bucked her hips as Cal continue to suck her clit and fuck her with his fingers. She grabbed his head and threaded her fingers into his short hair. She came hard and long and Cal never let go of her as she rode out one of the best orgasms of her life. When she thought she was going to collapse, Cal caught her easily as he stood up. He held her with one hand and unsnapped his jeans with his other hand.

Once her orgasm subsided, he pulled the silk tie from around her head and caressed her face. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "I want that sweet mouth of yours around my cock, Cassidy." She moaned at his words and dropped to her knees. She pulled his pants down and his massive erection sprung free. She licked her lips and took him in her mouth. At the first touch of her mouth, Cal shook with the need to take her and possess her. She grabbed him at the base and started to move in time with her mouth. Cal fisted his hands through her hair and held her tight. "That's it, baby. God yes suck me harder." She did as he asked and he moaned louder. She relaxed her throat and took him deep in her mouth and swallowed around his cock. His hands tighten on her hair. "Do that again and I'm gonna come, sweet Cassidy." She gave him a long lick before sucking him deep in her mouth again and swallowed around his cock. She went to pull back to do it again but Cal's hands tightened on her hair and he bucked his hips and came hard in her mouth.

His knees buckled but he held himself upright. He pulled Cassidy up and kissed her hard. He kissed her like a man possessed. He kissed her with his lips, teeth, and tongue. As he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, he backed her up into the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom doorway, Cal picked her up and tossed her on the bed breaking their connection. She gulped hard as she saw that he was still hard and primed for action.

He looked into her eyes searching for what she didn't know. "Are you okay?" He finally asked. She nodded. "Cassidy, do you trust me?" She nodded again. "Cassidy, I'm trying to make sure you understand that I'm not going to be able to be gentle." Her eyes widen and she smiled. "Callum, shut up and fuck me." He grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice." He came down between her legs and lifted her up. He had a condom in his hands that she didn't know where it had come from, but she watched as he put it on and slammed into her hot core. She lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Oh Callum. Cal." She screamed in ecstasy. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He slid his arms underneath her body and slid them to curve over her shoulders. "Hold on, Baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Cal slammed into her again and again harder at each thrust. She squeezed her legs around him as her second orgasm took over body making her moan. Cal feeling her squeezing his cock through her orgasm, thrust hard one last time and came once again.

He pulled back to rest his weight on his arms and looked her in the eyes. "That was incredible." She smiled at his words. She trailed one hand down his chest and he grabbed it. He brought to his mouth and kissed the tattoo that rested there. "Do you have anymore of these, Cass?" She nodded. "I have a butterfly between my shoulders." Cal groaned and flopped onto his back. "You're going to be the death of me, Sassy Cassidy."

She laughed and straddled his already hardening cock.

* * *

><p>Linda knocked on the door of Lester's apartment and waited. He told her to be here at 5 and it was exactly 5. She took a nice long shower making sure to shave her legs and other parts of her anxious body. Once out of the shower she decided to wear a light summer sundress. It was a light blue with tiny light purple flowers covering it. She decided on a pair of matching purple flip flops.<p>

The door opened and Lester's smiling face came into view. He gave a soft whistle and motioned for her to twirl. She rolled her eyes but twirled for him. "Damn you are gorgeous." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "And you are all mine." He swept his lips over hers and backed up into the apartment. He backed up into the living room keeping their lips locked tight together. He teased her with his lips, tongue, and teeth. She sunk into him and teased him back. He chuckled gently as he pulled away.

"You taste like heaven, Linda." He wrapped her gently in his arms and gave her a small squeeze. "But before we start anything, I'm going to go take a quick shower. I just got back from picking up a skip and I'm not the cleanest. Is that okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "I can come back after you're finished." She offered. He shook his head. "No I want you to stay here in my apartment. After all this will be your apartment eventually." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Hopefully, very soon." He nipped her earlobe and backed up.

His arms made a sweeping gesture. "Please make yourself at home. After I get out of the shower, I'll make us something to eat."

"Sure. I'll just watched some TV or something or maybe start on dinner." She told him.

He shook his head. "Don't work just relax. I'll be right back." He disappeared into his bedroom. He left the door open so when the shower turned on, Linda could hear the water. She could only image Lester's hard body wet from the water cascading down his perfect chest and 8 pack abs. When applying to RangeMan, one of the requirements must be a body to die for or a body to make woman fall over with faint just looking at it. Yeah that's probably it.

Linda bit her lip. She could go in there and join him in the shower. One of her favorite fantasies was Lester and her in the shower or just Lester in the shower depending on the fantasy. She didn't stop to think it over. She didn't want to wait any longer for Lester. She walked into his bedroom and stripped off her sun dress, bra, panties, and shoes. The bathroom door was opened and a wonderful smell was drifting around her nose telling her to come closer. She walked further into the bathroom and took a deep breath. She walked over to the shower curtain and pulled it back.

Lester swung his head around at the sound of curtain. A huge grin came across his face. "Oh baby, you have just made my day." His eyes traveled up and down her body before resting on her eyes. He crooked his finger. "Come here, Linda." She grinned and stepped in. He pulled her close and sealed his mouth over hers. He licked her bottom lip, slid his tongue across her teeth then caressed the inside of her mouth. Her tongue tangled with his enticing him to play further. He slid his hands down her body and groaned. He pulled away from her mouth and let his lips travel down her neck to her throat. He nibbled, licked, and sucked there leaving a small mark. He traveled further south reaching her breasts.

She slid her hands through his hair as he latched onto a nipple sucking gently. He licked her nipple then blew air across it making it pebble even harder. She shivered in excitement and he treated the other with the same sweetness. She threw her head back and moaned out his name. He looked up still attached to her breasts. He watched her thrash her head and moan. "Damn, you're beautiful." He told her before attacking her nipple once more. She thrust her breast in his mouth and moaned again.

Lester was coming back to her mouth but she dragged his lips to hers by his hair. He chuckled softly as her tongue plunged into his mouth. He let her have control for now. He was enjoying her brazen and wanton behavior. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before giving it a bite. She let go and moved to his jawline and let her lips travel down his jawline to his chest. She bit his nipple before laving it with her tongue. He just clenched his fists in her hair and enjoyed the sweet torture she was putting on his body. She went to his other nipple and gave it a gentle bite before sucking it hard into her mouth.

"Oh my god, you're a little wildcat aren't you, baby?" He choked out. She let go of his nipple not answering him. She was too busy tracing his abs with her tongue and nipping them with her teeth. He tasted incredible and she couldn't get enough. She kissed her way down to his solid erection as it jutted out towards his stomach. She circled it with her hand at the base and placed a kiss on his tip licking the drop of wetness that had gathered there. She took him fully into her mouth and sucked hard just once before letting him pop back out of her mouth. She gave him one long lick from his base to his head before once again taking him fully in her mouth and sucking him.

Lester's hands tightened in her hair and forced himself a little deeper into her hot mouth. She moaned and relaxed her throat muscles allowing him to fuck her mouth. And he did, he thrust his hips forward as she continued to suck him. "My little wildcat that feels so damn good. I'm close, baby. I'm so fucking close." She squeezed his cock with her hand as his hips bucked forward once again. When he pulled back she let her teeth rake over the top of his erection and he shudder hard. He thrust forward again and shot his come deep in her throat. He clenched her hair in his fists and moaned. "Linda, baby, oh damn."

When his still hard erection slid from her mouth, he yanked her up and turned her around. He grabbed a condom from the bathroom cabinet drawer and rolled it on. "Put your hands on the tile in front of you." She did as he told her and he grabbed her hips. "Hang on my little wildcat. This is going to be a wild ride." She groaned and then screamed when he slammed inside her hot core. He didn't give her anytime to get use to his size before he slid out and slammed inside of her once again.

_He could feel she was close so he took one hand from her hip and slid around to the front of her body. He dipped his finger into her creamy wetness before bringing his finger back to her tiny dark hole. She clench automatically. "Relax, Wildcat. I promise this will feel good." He repeated the process and this time when he pushed his finger into the tight muscles of her sphincter she pushed back. Bright lights exploded behind her eyelids and she came screaming Lester's name._

_Lester pulled out and turned to grab a tube of cream from the same cabinet the condom came from. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass before, my little wildcat?" Linda swallowed hard and shook her head. "Does that thought frightened you?" She shook her head once again. She went to turn around and he pushed her back against the wall where she was. "Stay put." She was getting more turned on at his dominate attitude. He squeezed a handful of lube into the crack of her ass before smearing another large dollop on his cock. Once he was lubed up, he placed his cock to the entrance of her ass and pushed forward. She tensed up. "Relax baby. Push against me." He pushed forward again and she pushed back. It took a few minutes before he was completely inside her but she was ready for him to fuck her and fuck her hard._

_She pushed back against him and he growled. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. He bit her neck leaving a mark. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were perfect. You're mine, little wildcat. All mine." He started to thrust slowly in and out before building up speed. "Lester please harder." She pushed her hips back and as he brought his hips forward over and over again. She could feel herself getting close so she brought her hand to her clit and began to rub herself. Lester growled at the sight and pushed harder. They both came in the midst of bright lights and bells._

* * *

><p>Linda was sitting on a bar stool at his island in the kitchen wearing nothing but his black robe. They had gone two more rounds in the bed before pulling apart and taking separate showers. She felt incredible and used, but in a good way.<p>

Lester walked in and dropped a kiss on her mouth before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He eyed her watching her any signs of fear or that he had went to far. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "I'm great." She replied back with a smile. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Asked Lester. She shook her head. "I thought it was incredible and it felt so good." He smiled at that. "So you're okay with." He trailed off not sure how to ask. She laughed and said it for him. "Yes I am okay with the butt sex. It was so incredible."

"I didn't hurt you at all?" He asked again. She shook her head. "No not at all. I promise."

He nodded. "Good." He turned back to the fridge and grabbed all the makings for a true roast beef sandwich. As he made their sandwiches he questioned her about her past life.

"How did you start reading Janet's books?" He asked her.

"A co-worker introduced me to them. I've been hooked every since." He handed her a sandwich and she took a bite. She moaned softly. It was really good.

"Have you always been a babe?" He took a bite of his as she swallowed.

"From the beginning. None of us like Morelli." He grinned around his sandwich.

"Good." She laughed. He swallowed and asked another question.

"Were you happy at home?"

She let out a sigh. "I was to a point. I had a good life."

"Your husband?"

"What about him?"

"Do you miss him?"

"A little part of me does because he was a big part of my life. But just like Cass and Ashley I'm happier here with you. I was meant to be here."

"Did he treat you okay?"

"He did. He just liked his playstation a little better than me."

"Crazy man." Linda nodded in agreement and Lester asked another question.

"How long have you know Cassidy and Ashley?"

"I known Cass for a while. We're neighbors. Ashley wrote a story on fan fiction and we became friends through FF. We clicked because we hate Morelli." She told him.

Lester laughed. "Cassidy's the tough one." He stated. Linda nodded. "She is."

"Ashley's the quiet one?" He made that a question. Linda nodded. "Ashley is the quiet shy one."

Lester smiled. "I thought you were the quiet one. I was wrong. You're nothing but a little wildcat." Linda blushed at his words.

"I hope I pleased you, Lester?" Lester polished off his sandwich and came around to stand in front of her.

"Wildcat you pleased me to no end. In fact I'm thinking another round, but this time you can be on top." He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ashley knocked on Ram's door and almost ran in the opposite direction. She was so nervous she thought she was going to puke. She decided to wear a pair of jean shorts that were very short and her favorite purple cami top. She didn't like shoes so she wasn't wearing any. She ran a hand through her hair as Ram opened the door.<p>

"Hey baby. Come on in." Ram stepped back and Ashley walked in. Ram closed the door and pulled Ashley into his arms. She let herself relax against his chest and his chin rested on her head. "You look beautiful, Baby." She smiled. "You look hot, Ram." He let out a huge laugh and she blushed when she realized what she said. "Thank you. I'm glad to know that I can please you." Ashley turned around in his arms and ran her hand over his 8 pack abs. "Do all RangeMan have these 8 pack abs, Ram?" He tilted her chin up with the tip of his finger. "Who's body have you been looking at?" His face was hard and his eyes narrowed. She laughed. "It's sometimes hard not to notice. Especially in the gym, but quit worrying."

He crushed his mouth to hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth to play and he growled. When she nipped his tongue, he pulled away. "We need to stop. I need to feed you first." He told her. She raised her eyebrow and he laughed. "You can do that too, huh?" He pointed to her eyebrow and she nodded. "When I was growing up my whole family use to watch wrestling and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson use to do it. I thought it was cool so I started doing it. It became a habit. Now I can't stop." Ram smiled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the kitchen. He pushed her into a chair. "Sit please." She snorted. "At least you said please." He turned to glare at her but it didn't work as a smile broke out across his face.

He pulled out a dish out of the fridge and popped into the microwave. "It's macaroni and cheese with bacon. It's supposed to be a casserole dish. Is that okay?" Ashley nodded her answer. She was distracted by his chest. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that cupped his luscious ass to perfection and showed the huge bulge in his pants. He was also barefoot and shirtless. The microwave dinged and he pulled it out and set it on the counter. He dished up two heaping spoonfuls and placed a bowl in front of Ashley. He then grabbed two bottles of water and gave one of those to Ashley. She took a huge bite and moaned. "This is really good, Ram." She told him. He smiled and swallowed his bite. "Thank you. I made it myself."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ram started asking questions. "So you worked in a call center back home?" He asked and she nodded. "Did you like your job?" She nodded again. "I did but I like working here a lot better. It's fun." She told him. His brown eyes narrowed. "It's also dangerous, Baby. I hope you're always careful." He drew a fingertip down her cheek and she shivered. "I am. I promise. I always have back-up."

He nodded satisfied for now. "Were you happy with your husband?" He asked. She bit her lip. "I was. I guess every couple has their problems and we were no different. For me I think the thing I hated the most was his family. That sounds bad, but sometimes I just wish he would have taken my side but no matter what he didn't. It was always his mom or his sisters. Even if they were wrong they were still right." She quit talking and looked down into her bowl. He cupped her face gently with his hand and brought her eyes to meet his. "He should have had your side especially if you were right. He lost a good thing. Which is a good thing for me." He smiled and pulled away.

They stayed silent as they finished eating. Ashley got up and went to start doing the dishes. Ram picked her up and sat her on the counter. "You dry. I'll wash." She smiled. "Okay." They washed and dried the dishes in comfortable silence. When finished Ashley went to hop down from the counter but Ram stepped in front of her, halting her actions. She looked into his eyes and gave a shy smile. He watched her beautiful brown eyes watching him. "Ram, please kiss me." She requested quietly. He leaned in. "I would be happy to." He brushed his lips with hers once then twice before plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss and caress her with his tongue and teeth. She trailed her hands down his chest and raked her fingernails over his nipples.

He growled low in his throat and pulled away. "This has got to go." He grabbed the bottom of her top and yanked it over her head. Since it was shelf bra cami, she was braless under it and he groaned. "You're beautiful, Baby." He bent down and laved her nipple with his tongue before sucking it gently into his mouth. She arched into his mouth and continued to rake her fingernails over his chest and abs. He switched to her other nipple giving it the same treatment as the other. His hands went to the button of her shorts and he undid them. He pulled back. "Lift your hips, Baby." She lifted her hips and he pulled off her shorts and panties at the same time. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs so she was completely open to his gaze. He tilted her hips up a little for a better angle. He grabbed a chair with his leg and yanked it towards him.

He sat down still holding Ashley's legs open. His tongue reached out and lightly stroked her clit. She raised her hips but he held her in place. He let go of one of her legs and spread her lips wide. He licked her clit like an ice cream cone and all she could do is thrash her head and moan. He eased a finger inside her tight heat and sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed his name and bucked her hips. He chuckled softly as he sucked harder and eased a second finger inside her. He kept his fingers moving and pulled his mouth away. She let out a whimper at the loss of his mouth.

"Are you close, Baby? Do you want to come?" She moaned low and bucked her hips to meet his fingers. "Tell me what you want, Baby. Do you want to come?" He went to ease his fingers out of her hot core and she let out another whimper. "Please Ram. I want to come." She finally managed to choke out. He smiled and sucked her clit into his mouth and started to move his fingers in and out slowly at first then he started to pick up speed. He was sucking hard on her clit and fucking her with his fingers when she clenched her hands in his hair and exploded around his fingers.

He pulled back and sucked his fingers cleaned as she watched. Her eyes widen and he smiled. "You taste like heaven, Baby." His hands then went to his jeans and pulled them down. She reached out as his cock was freed and took it in her hands. She wrapped her hand around his cock and just caressed it. She looked up at Ram. "I want to suck on you." He groaned as he grabbed his wallet. He pulled her hands away and picked her up off the counter. She went to knees and took him in her mouth all in one smooth motion. She licked around his head before taking him fully into her mouth and sucking him hard. His hips bucked forward at the sensation of her wet mouth.

"Baby, damn it. I'm so close. If you don't stop I'm going to come in that hot little mouth of yours." She smiled around his cock and sucked harder using her tongue to caress the underside of his cock. He gave a jerk and shot thick streams of come into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, let go of him with a pop, and stood up. She gave a satisfied smile and he growled. He picked her back up and placed her on the counter. He slid the condom on fast while watching her eyes. She was excited and fully aroused. Once the condom was on, he grabbed her hips, lifted her up and slid into her hot tight center.

"Damn, I'm not going to last that long again. You are so fucking tight and hot. Fuck." He drove into her with such force that she had to hold on to his shoulders to stay still. She bucked her hips wildly as he thrust into her again and again. His neck was close to her mouth so she licked his pulse before raking her teeth over it. She felt him shudder as his teeth raked over her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed hard. When she felt his teeth bite into her skin she screamed out his name. "Ramsey." He growled, slammed hard into her and went over the edge himself.

"You are a fucking dream come true. Did I hurt you?" He asked her once his breathing had returned to normal. She shook her head.

After a minute she could finally talk. "Ramsey?" He growled again at his name on her lips. "What, Baby?" She buried her face in his throat. "Can we do that again?" He threw back his head and laughed his relief.

_Author's Note: Alright people...this chapter was hard..3 different people and 3 different situations..please let me know what you thought! Please!_


	8. Revenge Is Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I claim Ashley and the mistakes!

Author's Note: I had so much writing the past couple of chapters. This story turned out to be more than I thought. I hope you all continue to read and learn more about what is going on!

Revenge Is Bittersweet!

"What are your plans for today, Baby?" Ram wrapped his arms around Ashley and started kissing her neck as she stood at the kitchen counter eating a banana.

She gave a small shrug. "Today is the first day in almost three weeks that Linda, Cassidy and myself have had a day off at the same time. We think Ranger did it on purpose so we could spend time together." Ram lifted his head from the sweet spot behind her ear. "You miss each other, huh? He asked then went back to nuzzling her neck.

It's been a little over a month since that first night with Ram. Ashley moved in the next day as Cassidy moved in with Cal and Linda moved in with Lester. The apartment they were staying in was now empty. Since moving in with their men they girls rarely saw each other considering they had different schedules. Today they were going to the mall and out to lunch, just the three of them. They had invited Steph but she had to work and she wasn't going to take off.

She decided to wear a new outfit that she picked up at the mall at Victoria's Secret. It was a short jersey dress of her favorite color, purple. It had a halter style top and it barely reached her knees. She hated wearing stuff like this but the day she bought it Ram was with her and he loved it. She had to have it. She was wearing a pair of purple Clark flip flops to match. She doesn't do high heels so that was a given.

Ashley snuggled deeper into Ram's arms and let out a sigh. He gave her a squeeze and kissed her neck. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. Maybe I'm just tired." She told him and he chuckled. "Maybe I need to let you rest more at night." Ashley turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare. I love our nights together." She stood up on tippy toes to reach his mouth which he opened willingly. She slid her tongue along his teeth then dipped slowly to tangle with his before sucking his tongue gently into her mouth. He groaned and took control of the kiss plunging his tongue inside her mouth. He placed his hands on her waist and picked her up placing her on the counter. She slid her fingers through his hair and tugged gently to get his attention.

His hands tightened on her waist before sliding up and cupping her breasts. She pulled away from his mouth and his lips slid along her jawline and to her throat nipping at her pulse. "Ram." She said his name and his hands squeezed her breasts. "Ram." She tried again as his slipped low to go beneath her dress and up her thighs. "Ramsey." He growled and bit her neck then laved the spot with his tongue. His hands slid further up cupping her breasts once again. Ashley pushed against his chest and tried again. "Ramsey." He reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and started pulling it over her head. "Nicolas Ramsey." At her tone Ram's head snapped up. "What?" Ashley laughed at the look of pure confusion on his face. "We don't have time. I need to go. Cass and Linda are probably waiting for me right now." He groaned and covered her mouth again. She moaned and pushed against his chest. He pulled away and smiled. "I can't help myself. You taste so good." She smiled and brushed her mouth with his before pushing on his chest. He stepped back and she hopped down.

"We're going to the mall and to lunch." Ram interrupted her. "Are you going dressed?" She smiled and ran her hand down his chest. "Dressed to impress." He growled and stepped closer to her. She held him off and smiled. "I'll have my cell phone too." She gave him another kiss and grabbed her bag. "I'll see ya later. Bye." He told her bye as she walked out the door.

Ashley went across the hall and knocked on the door to Linda's apartment. Linda answered the door looking hot. She was wearing a pair of white very short shorts showing off lean tanned legs and a lime green tank top that showed her toned and tanned arms. On her feet was a pair of white sandals. Ashley grinned at her. "Damn girl! You look good." Linda smiled back. "Damn girl! You're wearing a dress." Ashley laughed. "That I am. Ram liked it so I had to have it." Ashley replied. "I can't blame ya. You look good girl." Linda complimented. "Thank you very much. You look good too. Those white shorts show off your tan and your legs."

Linda did a slow twirl that flexed her leg muscles. "All the exercise and chasing them damn skips has been good for me. Better than boot camp" Linda stated as she backed up to allow Ashley in the apartment. "I know what you mean. Me too. I wouldn't have been caught dead in this dress before I met Ram. But now I think I look good, if I do say so myself." Ashley said as she heard a wolf whistle coming towards her. She turned her at Lester who was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Damn Girls! All of Trenton is jealous of the RangeMen. We have the hottest women ever and I have the hottest." He said as he slipped his arm around Linda's waist. Linda cuddled into him and pinched his rock hard abs. "You had better say that." She teased him. He winced and grabbed his side. "Oh you wound me, woman. Now I can't work." Linda and Ashley both laughed at his antics.

"Where are you three headed today?" He asked them.

"To the mall and then we are treating ourselves to a very nice lunch at Paulie's Anna Rose." Linda told him.

Lester let out another low whistle. "That's a nice place. Very expensive. What's the occasion?" He asked them.

Ashley and Linda shrugged. "There isn't one. It's been about 5 months since we came to Trenton and a while since the three of us have had a chance to sit down and talk without any interruptions." Linda stated.

Lester nodded. "Girl talk, huh?" He asked. Both girls nodded. "So you'll be talking about what? Clothes, shopping, your nails, men, sex?" Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes. "Uh hello. We don't need to talk about shopping since we are going shopping too." Ashley replied back.

"So will you be talking about men and sex?" He asked again as a knock sounded at the door. Linda gave him a coy smile and walked towards the door. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She opened the door to Cassidy. "Damn girl, we are all looking good today." Linda told her friend. Cassidy was wearing another short jean skirt with a blue lace tube top that matched eyes perfectly. On her feet was a pair of blue high heels. Cass smiled. "Thanks. I feel good." She told Linda and Ashley who had just appeared at the door to see what Cassidy was wearing. "Damn Cass. I can't believe Cal let you out of the apartment wearing that." Ashley replied. Cassidy laughed at her statement. "I could say the same about you and that dress which by the way looks good on you." Ashley replied her thanks and Cassidy kept talking. "But believe it or not that's why I'm late. Cal and me had an argument about this outfit and then." She gave them a smile. "We made up." Her friends laughed as they knew what kind of making up Cal and Cassidy were doing. They were all the time getting into little arguments just to make up.

Lester popped up behind them and gave another whistle. "Yep we got the hottest women in town." He told them and Cass smiled at him. "Thanks Les. Are you guys ready to go?" She asked her friends. They all nodded. Linda kissed Les goodbye and the headed to the elevator.

"Where to first?" Cassidy asked her friends as they climbed into her new dark blue 2011 Mazda RX-8 two door sports car. It was the first thing she did when she got her first paycheck from RangeMan. Her first payment was due last week that she happily paid. She loved her little sports car as did Cal.

"How about lunch? It's almost noon and I'm hungry." Ashley replied back as she climbed into the back seat.

"I'm hungry too. I went to the gym this morning and worked out for almost two hours." Linda stated as she shut the car door.

"That's crazy. Why two hours?" Cassidy asked.

Linda shrugged. "I kind of lost track of time." She calmly stated.

The other two grinned. "Who was down there?" Ashley asked.

"Um well. Let's see. Lester, Tank, Ranger, Ram, Cal, Hal, and Vince. Or yea and Brett too." She told them and they started laughing. "But I didn't see you two. Where were you?" Linda asked them both. "I went swimming this morning instead of using the gym. I felt like water this morning." Ashley stated.

"I went but by the time I got down there only Brett and Binkie were there." Cassidy replied.

"Yea I think our guys along with Tank, Ranger, and Hal always go real early like before the chicken even crows." Stated Ashley.

Linda laughed. "Don't you mean the rooster, Ash?" Asked Linda. Ashley cocked her head in confusion and then cracked a smile. "Yea whatever. It's a bird and that's all that matters." She told her.

Cassidy snorted as she pulled into the parking lot of Paulie's Anna Rose. "You tell her, Ash." Cassidy told her as she got out of the car. Ashley followed behind Cassidy and Linda got out on her side.

They entered the restaurant and was greeted with mint green walls, white candles, white table clothes, huge fireplaces, flowered carpet, and white china. All in all the place was gorgeous. They were seated by a tall blond who gave them dirty looks when handing them a menu. She grabbed her pad, pen, and looked down at them with a grim look on her pinched face.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked them with annoyed tone.

"Do you have sweet tea?" Linda asked the waitress.

She smacked her gum. "Is it on the menu?" She replied back with a snotty tone.

Cassidy slapped her hand on the table making a loud pop and the waitress jumped. "I don't know what your little problem is, but get over it." Cassidy eyed the waitress.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "I don't have a problem with you, I have a problem with her." She pointed at Linda. Cassidy stood up and Ashley and then Linda followed. "If you have a problem with her then you have a problem with us all." Cassidy said as she crossed her arms.

"I have never met you, lady. What's your problem with me?" Asked Linda. She looked around her and noticed that all eyes were on them. None of them cared. The three girls were tough and could easily out fight this tall annoying bitch.

"You stole Lester from me." The waitress declared.

Ashley couldn't help it she started laughing loud and hard. She managed to get it under control long enough to explain. "She _stole _Lester. Are you serious? Lester jumped her the first moment he could. Now back off."

Cassidy looked around and noticed that several of the waitresses were glaring at them. "Do you all feel this way?" She asked the surrounding group. They all nodded.

A brunette that was a little taller than Ashley spoke up. "Who got Ram?" She asked the group and Ashley smiled, raised her hand and gave a little finger wave. The brunette glared.

Cassidy grabbed her bag and the other two followed suite. "Are you guys that jealous? That we're with Lester, Ram, and Cal. That's childish and stupid. Ya'll should grow up."

A very tall willowy red head stepped in front of Cassidy. Ashley and Linda both let out sighs as they knew the red head was asking for trouble. They could see it in her eyes. "I dated Cal once, but the stupid tattoo makes him look like a thug so I dumped him." Ashley and Linda stepped back just before Cassidy saw red and nailed the red head straight in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere and Cassidy backed up.

The red head grabbed a napkin and held it to her nose to stop the blood. "I'm so going to press charges against you." She told Cassidy.

Cassidy smiled and step closer. "Go ahead. What do you think is going to happen when Cal and the rest of RangeMan find out what happen and who started it." The red head's face went liquid paper white at Cassidy's words and the other waitresses backed away from the group. Cassidy smiled. "RangeMan sticks together. So go ahead and see what happens. But know this, stay the hell away from me, my friends, and all of RangeMan if you know what's good for you." Cassidy told her and the red head nodded quickly as she backed away from Cassidy.

Cassidy turned to her friends. "Let's go girls." They gave the waitresses a look as they followed their friend out the door.

They reached Cassidy's car as Cassidy finally calmed down. "Stupid bitch. I hope I broken her fricking nose. She called Cal a thug. I hate that damn word. HATE IT. Cal is a not a thug. He's a Navy Seal. He's strong, brave, loyal, sexy, sweet, lovable and damn it, he's not a damn thug." Cassidy broke off as her voice cracked. Linda put her around Cassidy and Ashley put her arms around them both.

"It's okay, Cass. She's a jealous bitch." Linda told her friend trying to comfort her.

"I bet Cal broke up with her and that's why she's so mad at you. And why she was stupid saying that about Cal. We know Cal's not like that. Ignore her, sweetie." Ashley added.

Cassidy pulled back and smiled at her two best friends. "Thanks guys. I feel better. Especially since I got to hit her." Ashley and Linda broke out in smiles at Cassidy's words. "Come on, let's go to Pino's." Cassidy said as she pulled away.

They climbed back into the car and pulled away. They reached Pino's in no time. As they climbed out of the car they looked around and didn't see anyone they knew so they headed in feeling at ease with the familiar place and the friendly faces.

Once they were seated, had their drinks and ordered they turned to each other and started the reason for the day out.

"Okay Ash, what's up?" Cassidy confronted her.

Ashley blew a piece of hair from her face. "I'm falling in love with Ram." Linda and Cassidy got big goofy grins on their faces and squealed. Ashley quieted them.

"Why are you being quiet about it?" Asked Linda.

"Because damn it, I'm scared to death of this feeling for him. I love him like crazy." Ashley explained.

"Ashley, I'm in love with Cal and I'm sure Linda is in love with Lester." Cassidy looked over at Linda who nodded. "See what I mean. So why are you scared?" Cassidy asked her.

"Because the last book had Steph picking Morelli and they got married or at least that's the book implied. What happens if the next book is her last? And it's already on her website that this next book could be the last one. What happens to us?"

Linda and Cassidy looked at each other and back to Ashley. "I haven't thought of that." Linda said quietly.

The waitress came and brought their food and left just as quickly. They were quiet for a few minutes while eating. Cassidy finally broke the silence. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I guess we have to go to the source. We have to talk to Ranger." Ashley told them.

Linda's eyes widen. "Well you go right ahead. That man has been in a foul mood the past two weeks. Since having to fire two new guys and then hire 3 more when all of sudden more clients started coming in. You would think that would have made him happy but not him. Those two he fired pissed him off." Linda said as she took another bite of her meatball sub.

"What the hell happened with those two guys anyway?" Asked Cassidy. The other two shrugged.

"There is something else I want to tell you guys." Ashley began. Cassidy and Linda looked at their friend and waited.

"Another reason why I'm scared is well, damn. I.." Ashley was cut off by the ringing of a telephone. Cassidy's telephone. Ashley motioned for Cass to answer it when they saw it was Steph.

"Hello."

Cassidy's eyes widen and she smothered a laugh. "Yeah, we'll be there in a just a minute." She paused as Steph spoke. "We'll help get his dumb ass, we promise." Another pause. "Okay. Bye." Cassidy hung up the phone and signaled for the check.

"What's going on?" Asked Linda.

"Steph is at her parent's place getting cleaned up. She went after Sidney McDonald this morning." Ashley and Linda grimaced at the name of a big time drug dealer. "Yea I know, but he threw her in a big pile of manure then tossed her into a huge dumpster with rotten meat. Steph is not happy. She couldn't go home because Ranger is well in a mood, so she went to her parents and her mom is giving her hell for not being a proper burg wife and Steph wants help bringing him in."

The girls agreed to help her as they each threw in enough money to cover their share. "So are we going to her parents?" Ashley asked and Cass nodded. "Yea we are going to pick her up."

Linda turned to Ashley. "What were you going to tell us?" She asked her. Ashley shook her head. She couldn't tell them now that they were going after Sidney McDonald. "I'll tell ya later. I promise." They both nodded at Ashley and walked out the door.

They reached Steph's parents' house in under a couple of minutes especially since Cassidy was driving like a bat out of hell. When they reached her house, Linda jumped out and twirled around. "We're alive! We're alive." She shouted. Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." They all laughed as they headed towards the front door.

When they reached the door a short woman with bright blue hair to match her bright blue eyes wearing a hot pink pant suit with matching Keds stepped out. The girls smiled as they knew this was Grandma Mazur.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mazur. How are you?" Cassidy asked her as she smiled. Grandma Mazur smiled back. "You three call me Grandma. I'm going to be seeing a lot of you after all. My granddaughter talks about you all the time. You girls are with some great packages." She replied back. They smiled at her description of their men. She ushered them in and called out to Steph.

"I'll be down in a minute." Steph shouted back down. Grandma turned to the girls and smiled.

"So spill girls. What are those fabulous men like in bed?" She asked them. Cassidy coughed, Ashley turned red, and Linda laughed. "I bet they got some big packages," She grabbed her crotch area and smiled, "if you know what I mean?" She laughed at her own joke. "Come on spill girls. Give me some juicy details." She tried to squeeze some information out of them but the girls were tight lipped.

"You three are no fun." She told them. Steph came down the stairs and rescued the girls from her grandmother's questions. "Leave them alone Grandma. It's personal." Steph told her. Grandma put out her lower lip in a pout. "Oh phoohey on that. Sex especially good hot sex is meant to be gossiped about. Since these girls are with those hunky RangeMen, I know they're getting some hot raunchy sex. I want details. I'm old. I need all the images I can get." She said and the girls grimaced at the thought.

Steph laughed. "Oh Grandma, you know better. I don't give you details and neither are they." She told her grandmother.

She crossed her arms in a huff. "You four are no fun. I'm going to go down to the beauty pallor and talk to Mavis. She told me that she just met a man and his package is this big." Grandma measure the man's package with her hands spread apart and the girls' eyes widen and they all shudder. Her measurement was probably five inches too much but just the thought was enough to make ya go eeewwww.

They all said good bye and headed to Cassidy's car. Steph circled the new car and whistled. "Are you sure you want me to get in there?" Steph asked cautiously. Cassidy laughed. "Yea I don't mind. If it blows up oh well. That's just another experience that I'll have." Steph laughed at Cassidy and got into the vehicle behind Ashley.

Cassidy started the car and turn to Steph. "What's the plan?" Cassidy asked her.

"You know that night club down on Highway 59? The one called SubZero?" Steph asked them. They all nodded. That place was bad news. "That's where I went this morning. They're doing a lot of redecorating inside and out. Somehow they're freezers quit working and they had to throw away a lot of food especially meat. So that's how I got thrown in manure and then a dumpster full of rotting meat. It was nasty." She took a breath and continued. "I want one of you guys to go in there and get him outside. I want him in manure then rotten meat. I want revenge on him. I hate the little rat turd."

As Cassidy pulled away from the curb Ashley volunteered. "I'll go in." Steph swung her head around to look at Ashley. "Are you sure?" She asked her. "I thought Cassidy would volunteer before you would." Steph told her. Cass shook her head. "I can't. Sidney knows me already. He was one of my first skips when I was partnered with Bobby." Cassidy told Steph. "And besides he doesn't like me." Steph gave her a questioningly look. "I called him a pencil thin dick shit stick or something close to that." Cassidy explained. Steph, Linda, and Ashley started laughing at Cassidy and she shrugged. "What? He grabbed his crotch and told me to suck his hard dick and then some more nasty shit, so I gave him a piece of my mind. I wanted to shoot him and I almost did, but Bobby stopped me." Cassidy stopped talking and looked at her friends who were laughing.

"Only you, Cass." Linda shook her head then turned to Steph. "I don't want to do it. Since Ash volunteered, let her do it. Besides she looks good in that dress. I don't think he could resist her."

Steph nodded. "That's cool with me. Ashley, lure him out with the promise of sex next to the dumpster on the right side of the building where we will be waiting for him. We are going to stun him, throw him in manure, stun him again, and then throw him in the dumpster." Steph explained the plan.

Ashley nodded. "We are going to bring him in, right?" She asked. Steph nodded. "The dumpster is almost completely full so we can throw him in then dig him out." Steph paused and looked around. "Shit, I don't want to ruin her new car, Cass." Steph looked worried. Cassidy shook her head. "Don't worry about. I have a tarp in the trunk, we'll cuff him, stun him again for good measure and stuff him in the trunk." Cassidy stated her part of the plan. Steph laughed. "I like it."

"How about this?" Ashley waited until she had her friends' attentions before continuing. "I'll go in and Linda, you can stand by the front door. Just in case he decides to go in a different direction and I can't stop him. That way at least Linda can get you two and you can help me out. I like this dress I don't want it ruined." The girls nodded and she continued. "But what I'll do is lure him outside with the promise of a threesome. Isn't that what he's known for? Is picking up 2-3 girls at once." Steph nodded curling her lip in disgust and Ashley continued. "That's what I thought. I heard Ram and Lester talking about him the other day. Not a nice guy. So that's how I'll get him outside." Ashley finished talking as Cassidy pulled in to the parking lot.

"Are you sure that will work, Ash? What if he doesn't want me?" Linda stated her fears and Ashley snorted. "Girl, you're hot. Quit worrying." Ashley curbed Linda's fears as they got out of the car.

They discuss the plan one last time before splitting into two groups and headed in their designated spots. Ashley and Linda entered the night club SubZero and shivered. They really do keep it cold in here hence the name. They both looked around and spotted Sidney. They both looked at each other and smiled. Sidney looked up as Ashley pointed and nodded. Sidney looked interested as Ashley walked closer to the drug dealer. He was tall probably 6'2 or so with thick jet black hair and dark green eyes. His clothes looked designer and his watch look like a Rolex. Ashley licked her lips and sat down. She ordered a grapefruit martini.

Sidney inched closer and ran his fingertips down Ashley's bare shoulder. Shit that was fast, Ashley thought. She turned to look at him and smiled. He really wasn't too bad looking but he was mean and nasty and that made Ashley a little scared. She pasted a smile on her face and turned to the man beside her. She bit her lip and spoke low. "Hi. I'm Ashley." She licked her bottom lip for added affect and it worked. Sidney slid closer as the bartender brought Ashley her drink. She threw bartender some money and then took a small sip since she didn't like alcohol. Sidney continued to run his fingers up and down her arm as he spoke.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked and Ashley almost snorted at the stupid over used pick up line.

She grinned and pointed at Linda. "You see that girl right there in the green top?" She asked him and he looked over. Linda smiled and waved and Sidney sat up a little straighter. Oh yea, he was taking the bait. Ashley touched his arm to grab his attention back. He turned to her with a smile. "We want to have a little fun...together. We found one guy but he only wanted Linda and I want to have some fun too." Ashley told him as her voice got lower. Ram was so going to kill her especially when he finds out the whole damn truth.

Sidney looked over at Linda and then back at Ashley. He smiled and grabbed Ashley's hand. He headed in Linda's direction as she ducked out the door and headed around to the side where the dumpster was located. It didn't go unnoticed. "Where did she go?" Sidney asked. Ashley smiled and squeezed his hand. "She went to get a few things. If you know what I mean." He nodded and adjusted himself. Ashley pulled him over to the right side as Steph had indicted. Sidney followed her like a love sick puppy. When they got out of view of the parking lot, he swung her around and pinned the lower half of body to the wall with his legs and held her hands above her head. He went to kiss her but Ashley moved her head to the side so he kissed her neck instead. Ashley tried to push him back but he was way bigger than her.

She heard something behind them but couldn't see anything. All of sudden, Sidney pulled away enough to look around him and came face to face with Steph holding a stun gun to his neck. "Oh shit, it's not working." Steph yelled.

"What the fuck?" He shouted. He turned back to Ashley. "You set me up, you little bitch." Ashley tried to squirm away but was unsuccessful as he back handed her knocking her down. He went to kick her, but Linda jumped him. He started grabbing her as Steph was trying to get her stun gun to work.

"Someone stun him. Hurry." Cassidy came running from the direction of the parking lot her stun gun in hand. She held it to his arm and hit the button. He jolted as he threw Linda against the brick wall and she slid to the ground. Sidney fell to the ground completely out.

Cassidy ran over to Ashley who was still on the ground. "Are you okay?" Asked Cassidy. Ashley nodded and pointed to Linda. "Check on her. She hit the wall hard." Ashley told Cassidy with pain in her voice. Cassidy went over to Linda as Linda was getting up. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I didn't hit my head or anything. I got some scrapes and scratches, but I'm fine, I promise." Cassidy nodded as Linda reassured once again that she was okay. Ashley was now on her own two feet. The whole left side of her face hurt bad but she was okay. She walked over to Linda. "Are you okay?" She asked her. Linda nodded. "Are you?" She asked and Ashley nodded.

Steph held the stun gun to Sidney's arm and hit the button. This time it gave a little jolt and Sidney moved. "That figures. It works now." She shook her head in disgust. She apologized to the girls but they waved it off. Mistakes happen and it was okay. Cassidy grabbed Sidney by the arm. "Let's throw him in the manure first. Hurry."

Almost thirty minutes later and after stunning Sidney three more times, they had gotten him in the manure then in the trash and now Cassidy was backing up her little sports car into the narrow alleyway. She climbed out and opened the trunk of her car. She fixed the tarp so Sidney wouldn't be laying on her new car interior.

"Stun him again and get him in here." Ashley stunned him and he gave another jolt. They hauled him up trying their hardest not to touch his stinky ass and threw him in the trunk of Cassidy's car. Cassidy tucked the tarp around him and shut the lid. He was cuffed, hands and feet and stunned enough to probably make him forget everything from 6th grade to college. If he even went to college.

They climbed in Cassidy's car and sped off to the cop shop. The ride was done in silence as they all were a little nervous. They reached the cop shop in no time. They glanced around and didn't see any RangeMen. Linda got out of the car and glanced towards the building. "If we come out of the cop shop and the guys are here, I'm running and fast." She told them with no shame. Ashley laughed and then groaned as the pain went through her face.

Cassidy grimaced. "Ram is never going to let you near us ever again." She gingerly touched the side of Ashley's face but pulled back when Ashley winced. "It'll be okay. It's my first black eye and I wear it with pride." Ashley told them. "What's Ram going to say though?" Asked Steph. Ashley shrugged. "I'll tell him I walked into a door." They laughed and shook their heads as they headed to trunk. Cassidy stuck the key in and opened the trunk. Two legs came out and hit her square in the stomach knocking the breath out of her as her ass hit the pavement. Linda grabbed Ashley's stun gun and stunned him. He gave another jolt and quit moving.

They rushed to Cassidy's side but she was already getting up. "I'm fine. Let's get this asshole inside before I kill him." She told them with malice in her voice. They went back and grabbed Sidney and dragged him inside. And drag him they did. Ashley and Linda grabbed his right hand and Cassidy and Steph grabbed his left hand and they dragged him up the stairs and in the building covered in manure, rotting meat, and some other unidentified liquid that smelled bad.

As the entered the cop shop everyone looked over at the four girls and the drug dealer that smelled nasty. The cop from before came over and smiled. "See either covered in crap or naked. Never a boring day with you four. We love you guys." He told them happily. They smiled and told him thanks and headed out the front door.

They were happy to report that no one was there. They let out a sigh of relief and headed to the car. "Could you guys drop me off at my parents'? I need to pick up my car." Steph asked. Cassidy nodded. "Sure."

They dropped Steph off at her parents' place and was half way to RangeMan when Ashley spoke up. "Cassidy could you please pull over for a minute?" She asked her. Cassidy glanced at her but immediately pulled over into a gas station.

They turn to look at Ashley who's face was beginning to swell. "I need to tell you two something." She started out. "Is this something what has you so worried about your future?" Asked Cassidy. Ashley looked up and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Linda reached out and touched Ashley's shoulder and Ashley shook her head. She looked up at her two best friends and spilled her guts.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Some Truths & Good News

Author's Note: Several things I want to go over... First off I have nothing against Trenton or it's residents. This is only for the story. Second, I'm a Babe fan so although the story reads as though Janet's books are Morelli friendly and you think I am, that's wrong. I hate Morelli. The way I'm going is only for this story. If Janet makes Steph pick Morelli in the books for real, I may puke. :) I love all my reviews so please drop a note if you have any questions or concerns. I love hearing from you. A huge Thank You to Linda and Cassidy...my true inspirations in this story. Thanks Girls!

Warning: Hot Smut...Raunchy Sex Talk...Don't Like it..Don't read the ending... :)

P.S. There is a new poll on my profile...Who is your favorite Merry Man? Love to see your answers!

Some Truths And Good News

"I'm pregnant." Ashley blurted out to her two friends. They both stared wide eyed for all of about 2.4 seconds.

"What?" They both shouted at the same time. "How long have you known?" Asked Cassidy.

"This morning." Ashley answered.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

Ashley nodded. "I went out and bought five different pregnancy tests ranging from the cheapest from the most expensive. I took them all this morning and all of them were positive."

Linda collapsed back against the seat of car. "Ashley, what were you thinking?" She asked her. Ashley raised her eyebrow in question.

Cassidy shook her head. "We went after Sidney McDonald today with you pregnant and you knew. Ashley, that's crazy. You could have been hurt. Hell you were hurt. He hit you." Cassidy explained clearly upset.

"Does Ram know?" Asked Linda.

Ashley shook her head. "I bought the tests yesterday and hid them in my car. Then when I went swimming this morning, I smuggled them in the locker room and took them. When I finished I bag them up, got dressed and went to the nearest gas station, this one surprisingly, and then dumped the bag."

Linda and Cassidy gaped at Ashley in surprise. "You went all out to make sure Ram didn't find out. Why?" Cassidy asked her.

"Because of we talked about at Pino's this morning. What if I tell Ram I love him and I'm pregnant and then when the books end, then the spell ends what happens to us? What happens to you two, me, and the baby? We will be out on the street looking for a new place to live and a job and damn it money. I have never felt this way before about anyone and I feel as though it's going to rip my heart out." Ashley stopped as she choke back tears.

"Are you guys using protection?" Linda asked. Ashley nodded. "All but once. One time, Linda. He forgot and so did I. I don't even think to this day he realizes that he forgot. Hell I didn't even think nothing of it." She told Linda.

Cassidy let out a sigh and placed a hand on Ashley's arm. "You need to tell Ram and we some how need to keep today a secret. He'll kill us all if he finds out we went after McDonald while you were pregnant." Cassidy told them both.

Linda nodded in agreement. "I think all of RangeMan will be mad if they find out. You know how they feel about us all."

"I will tell Ram, but not yet. I need to talk to Ranger first. The sooner the better." Ashley replied.

"Good luck with that. He's being an ass. Let's just hope he doesn't find out about today." Cassidy stated and the girls agreed.

"Let's go to RangeMan. My face is starting to throb and I want some Tylenol. How are you two feeling?" Ashley asked them.

Cassidy winced as she turned back to the steering wheel as did Linda. Cassidy pulled up her shirt and groaned. "Well shit." She said. Linda and Ashley looked over at Cassidy's stomach.

"Shit Cass, you need to go the ER and get that checked out." Linda told her as she touched Cassidy's stomach. On her tummy two boot shaped bruises were already forming.

Cassidy shook her head. "Screw that. I'll have Bobby check it out when we get to RangeMan. I didn't realize he kicked me that hard." Cassidy turned to look at Linda who was covered in scratches and bruises. "You need all those scratches cleaned out." She told Linda then turned to Ashley. "I don't know what we're going to tell everybody. You can almost see the bastard's fingers from where he back handed you." Cassidy said then turned to start the car and pulled out of the gas station.

They pulled into RangeMan and immediately wanted to leave. The garage was filled with angry looking RangeMan. Steph was no where to be seen but Ranger, Tank, Ram, Lester, Cal, Hal, Vince, Bobby, Woody, and Binkie stood side by side with their hands behind their backs legs apart. Their blank faces were on, but as the girls climbed out of the car you could feel the anger and rage circling the underground garage.

Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley faced the group with courage they didn't have and bravery they so wanted to possess.

"Bobby." Ranger spoke his name and immediately Bobby came forward and went straight to Ashley. He gingerly touched her face. When she whimpered from pain, Ram stepped forward but Ranger's voice stopped him. "Ram." Was all Ranger spoke and Ram stepped back in the line of men.

Bobby touched a part of her cheek and Ashley winced. "Does that hurt?" He asked her and she nodded. "It doesn't feel as though anything is broken but when we go upstairs I'll give you some pain medicine. Anywhere else?" He asked her.

"No just the face. Thanks Bobby." Ashley smiled at him and he moved to Linda. "I'm just covered in a lot scratches. That's it. I can take a shower and clean them later. Please take care of Cassidy." Linda told him.

Ranger interrupted. "No. Bobby, clean some of those scratches. At least the ones you can reach." He looked over at Lester. "Santos." Ranger said and Lester looked over. Ranger shook his head no and Lester nodded. He stayed put.

It took almost twenty minutes for Bobby to clean the scratches on Linda's arms and her legs. She had a bad one on the back of her neck that she didn't know was there. When Bobby started to clean it, she let out a cry of pain and Lester growled, but didn't move.

Bobby asked her anywhere else and she said no. Since they were out in the open Ranger nor Bobby pushed it. He stepped over to Cassidy who gave him a smile. He smiled back. "You look unharmed. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked her and she nodded. She lifted up her shirt and Bobby grimaced. A loud shit was heard throughout of the garage and Cassidy met Cal's eyes over Bobby kneeling at her feet.

Once again all Ranger did was say Cal's name and Cal stopped moving towards Cassidy. Bobby touched her stomach in various spots before standing back up. "I don't believe that you have any internal bleeding, but we need to get an X-Ray on you and Ashley too. For her face." Bobby told Ranger and he nodded.

The girls looked at each other over the news on the X-Rays. Ashley knew she couldn't tell Bobby before she told Ram. That was just wrong. She would have to get out of it. Bobby told Ranger he would get everything ready and he left. Ranger stepped forward.

The girls finally understood why Ranger was feared. He had no emotions on his face but his body radiated tension, anger, rage, and disappointment. He looked downright frightening and that alone kept the girls silent. The last the girls could feel and it shocked them.

"What you three did today was dangerous and down right stupid. Ashley, going in as bait to a nasty drug dealer who could have easily killed you once he had what he wanted. You never go in as bait without a back up team and I don't mean Cassidy and Linda." He turned to the girls in question. "How could you two let your friend go in as said bait knowing what could happen?" They looked down at their feet their faces red.

"I am however proud that Ashley thought of having Linda stand at the front door to make sure he followed Ashley outside." The girls' heads snapped up as they heard Ranger's words. They looked at him in complete surprise and shock. He almost let a grin slip out. Almost. "This is the Burg, Ladies. The very moment Steph pulled up at SubZero, phones were ringing. You didn't stand a chance of us not finding out." They nodded their understanding but didn't speak.

"Then playing with him. Throwing him in manure and trash before locking him in the trunk of your car, Cassidy." He shook his head and walked closer to them. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you three and Steph are in now? McDonald will not rest until he has revenge on you three." He turned to look at the guys. "Woody, Binkie, Vince, and Hal, I want you four to go out and put word on the street that these three girls belong to Ranger and RangeMan. If anyone messes with them then they will answer to me and RangeMan." As a last thought he added. "See if McDonald is talking from his jail cell."

They nodded their agreement and left in a company SUV. Ranger turned back to the girls who still hadn't said a word. They could see the tension slowly leaving his body along with the rage and anger but the disappointment was still there.

"I do however want to thank you." Their eyes widen at that. "You guys haven't been six months yet, but you treat Stephanie like your family. Steph called you for help and without the least bit thought of your own safety, you rushed to help her. Even though it was a plot to get revenge on McDonald and Steph was out of danger. Steph told me to her three she was terribly sorry for putting you three in harm's way."

Ranger step back and eyed the three girls. "Do you remember what I told you three girls when you first got here?" He waited a few moments before continuing. "I told you that I protect my men and I protect Steph at any and all cost. I also warned you that since you girls entered into this little family of ours that you also would be protected no matter what . That means if I have to put you three on lock down, I'll do it. I'll keep you in this building until I think it's safe." He paused for a breath and stepped back into line with the remaining four men.

"For this little stunt you three pulled along with Steph you will be punished. You all have desk duty for the next two weeks then monitor duty the two weeks after that. Is that understood?" They all nodded slowly and didn't utter a word. They deserve the punishment and they knew it.

Ranger turned to his men. "Take it easy on them. They're new." He told them as him and Tank got on the elevator and disappeared.

The guys walked over to their girls and drew them into their arms. The girls immediately went limp against them. Cassidy pulled back first and smiled at Cal. "Can we please have a minute just the three of us?" She asked the three RangeMen. Cal threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back. "We're not going to keep you three from each other." He told her. She smiled at him. "I know. We want to spend the remaining evening with you, but us girls need to talk first." She handed Cal her car keys. "We won't go anywhere, I promise." Cal took the keys and shove them into her pocket. "I trust you, My Sweet Sassy Cassidy." He kissed her cheek and walked toward the stairs.

Ram and Lester kissed Ashley and Linda and walked to meet Cal. They left up the stairs and Cassidy and Linda advanced on Ashley. She held a hand. "Let's talk in Cass' car or one of our cars." She looked quickly toward the cameras. They quickly agreed and climbed into Ashley's GMC Jimmy.

"Ashley, when Ram finds out that you knew he is going to be mad. Not to mention Ranger. Oh my gosh, I have never been so scared of that man before. He was scary as shit." Linda exclaimed.

Cassidy nodded. "Are you going to talk to Ranger?" She asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded. "I am. I need to. I feel like I'm going to explode. I want to tell Ram how I feel so bad but at the same time I'm scared shit-less. Once I tell him that I am pregnant then I'll probably be on punishment even longer. And damn you two might end up being punished longer but I'll try to keep that from happening since you two or Steph didn't know." Ashley said as they turned to watch a black RangeMan SUV pull into the underground garage.

"Don't worry about that. If we get extra punishment, it'll be okay." Linda told her friend as they continued to watch the men as they climbed out of the vehicle and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Lester, Cal and Ram stood at the monitors watching the girls as they climbed into the vehicle.<p>

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lester asked.

"I don't know, but they clearly don't want anyone to hear them." Cal replied to Lester's question.

"Ashley seems to the center of their attention, doesn't she?" Ram asked his friends. They nodded in agreement.

"She does. Do you think she's okay?" Cal asked.

"Yea really. That asshole left quite a mark on her." Lester commented.

Ram growled. "That asshole will pay for what he did to my woman and for what he did to Linda and Cassidy." He told them both.

Cal's jaw clenched. "Cassidy is going to get an x-ray as soon as she gets up here. That bastard. Did you see her stomach?"

Lester nodded. "I did. I would like to know what happened to Linda for her to get all those damn scratches." Even though they heard what happened they only heard some of the truth. They had no clue how Ashley got the bruise on her face or Linda got all those scratches. They did however know how Cassidy got the boot print bruises on her stomach and that pissed Cal off.

They watched as the black company SUV pulled into the underground garage. "Well it looks as though we're about to find out." Lester commented before he got on his phone and called Ranger. Within a few minutes Ranger and Tank were standing in front of the elevator along with Ram, Cal, and Lester.

When Woody, Vince, Hal, and Binkie stepped off the elevator, the other men could see how upset they were.

"Report." Barked Ranger.

"It's not good, Sir." Woody stated.

"McDonald has already put out that he wants Ashley, Cassidy, and Linda." Hal said. "Wants them for what?" Cal asked.

"He wants them alive and he wants revenge. He no longer wants Steph. The rumor is on the streets that Ashley walked into club with Linda at the door. That was correct. She got him out to the dumpster with the promise of sex." Vince stopped talking as Ram growled. He swallowed hard and continued. "She promised him a threesome with Linda and herself." Lester snorted. "That is kind of hot." Eight sets of eyes turned to Lester who smiled. "Two hot girls going at it. Come on now." Lester smiled at his words.

Cal turned back to Vince. "Ignore the horn dog. Continue." Vince nodded. "When they were headed towards the door, Linda walked a head to help the other two. When McDonald had Ashley in the alley he pinned her against the wall with his body. That's when Steph tried to stun him, but her stun gun wouldn't work." Ranger shook his head and Hal continued where Vince left off.

"That's when he back handed her." Hal stepped back as the rage poured off not only Ram but the only men in front of him. "Linda jumped on his back when he went to kick Ashley and held him up long enough for Cassidy to get another stun gun. But Linda ended up getting thrown into a brick wall." He backed up another step as the room became thicker. Lester's face went white as his jaw was clenched tight. "After that they threw him in manure and trash then loaded him up in the trunk of Cassidy's car. They got to the cop shop and went unload McDonald. Cassidy opened the trunk and that's how she got the bruises on her stomach."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Woody spoke up. "There's more Sir." Ranger looked at Woody with one eyebrow raised. "Explain." He ordered Woody. "There was trouble at Paulie's Anna Rose Restaurant this afternoon." Woody told them.

"Shit." Lester shouted as he ran his hands through his hair. Ram and Cal turned to Lester with murder upon their faces. "You knew they were going there?" Asked Ram. "And you didn't stop them or say anything?" Cal added.

"I didn't think there would be any problems." Lester told them and then turned to Woody. "What happened, Woody?" He asked him. "One of the girls confronted Linda and well Cassidy intervened. Two more girls stepped up. One of them made a comment and Cassidy punched her." Cal smiled his approval. "When the girl threatened to press charges, Cassidy then blackmailed her or should I say threatened her with RangeMan."

Ranger raised an eyebrow in question then smiled. "At least they know that RangeMan sticks together." He replied. "Well if there isn't anything else?" Ranger asked. They shook their heads no. Ranger thanked them for their help and getting back to them quickly. He then dismiss them. He turned back to Cal, Lester, and Ram.

"You three need to keep your tempers in check when you talk to Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley. But you do need to talk to them." He told them. They quickly agreed then turn to leave. Ranger went into his office and shut the door. He too needed to keep his temper in check.

* * *

><p>Ashley knocked on Ranger's door and waited. She was scared to death to talk to Ranger especially after today but she had no choice. She had to know before she told Ram everything. She was scared of how Ram was going to react.<p>

"Enter." Ranger barked out and Ashley opened the door slowly. Ranger glanced up to see who was at the door. When he saw Ashley he stood and motioned her in. She came in and shut the door behind her. He rounded his desk and leaned against the front of it.

"Ashley, can I help you?" He asked her. She could tell he was still angry. She sat down on the couch.

She nodded. "I wanted to talk to you." He motioned for her to go ahead.

She gulped and took a deep breath. "Ranger, what's going to happen to us?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Book seventeen, Janet had Steph picking Morelli. On her website, it says that book eighteen might be her last. Then the spell is broken. What happens to us? To Cassidy? To Linda? To me?"

Ranger walked over and sat down beside her. "What do you want to happen?" He asked.

"I want to stay here. I love it here." She told him.

He nodded. "Do you remember what I told you? About the spell?" He paused for a moment but didn't give her time to answer. "The spell was meant to keep tourists or fans of the books out of Trenton." She nodded her understanding. "Then I said that every now and then a fan gets in. Technically that doesn't make sense. Now does it?"

"No it doesn't." She replied back.

"Do you remember us repeating about you three being true Janet fans?" She nodded. "Yea I do. You guys have said that a lot. Especially when we first got here."

"Ashley, you, Linda and Cassidy were meant to find each other. You were never meant to be in Missouri or Georgia. You were never meant to be with Paul, Chuck, or Brian. You were never meant to be in the medical field, or working at a call center, or cleaning houses. You three were meant to be here in Trenton working as bounty hunters living here at RangeMan. This is your destiny." Her eyes widen and her mouth was gaped open moving like a fish. He closed her mouth with the tip of his finger.

"Why do you think Lester wanted Linda the moment he say her outside the Bonds office? Or why Cassidy and Cal get along so well even though they're both so stubborn? Or why Ram wanted you the most? You are meant to be Ram's as Cassidy belongs to Cal and Linda belongs to Lester."

"So if the spell keeps fans out how did we get it?" Ashley asked him.

"Diesel made it where the spell would only let it true Janet fans. The fans that would do anything for the characters of the books. Like you three. Which means that if fans of the books decide to come visit and they aren't meant to be here in Trenton, they could never get over the state lines of New Jersey."

"So like all of sudden they're like oh I have a cake in the oven at home or this place is nasty, why am I here kind of thing?" Asked Ashley.

Ranger laughed. "Something like that yea. You guys are good at everything you do, but you aren't perfect. No one is perfect. When the books end and the spell is broken you, Cass, and Linda will remain here forever. Trenton, bounty hunting, and RangeMan is your life now."

Ashley looked up into Ranger's eyes with a huge smile on her face. He smiled back. "I'm guessing that's good news." He asked. She jumped up and hugged him. "That's great news. Thank you. That made my day." Ranger hugged her back and then let her go. "I'm glad I could make your day. Now go talk to Ram. And remember what I said, Ashley." Ashley turned back to look at him. "You three belong to RangeMen now. We protect what is ours." He told her. Ashley smiled. "Good cause Linda, Cassidy, and myself will protect what's ours too." He laughed and she said good bye. She walked out of the office and headed to her apartment.

She got onto the elevator and dialed Linda's cell phone number. She answered like she had the phone in her hand.

"What did he say?"

Ashley laughed. "Meet me in the hallway and get Cassidy. I got good news." She told Linda.

"Alright I'll go now." They said good bye and hung up.

When Ashley got off the elevator a whole 2 minutes later, Cassidy and Linda were in the hallway with Ram, Lester, and Cal. She smiled at the men. "Can I please have a minute alone with my friends? Just a minute I promise." They nodded their agreement and gave their girls a kiss before heading back into their separate apartments. Ashley then pulled Cassidy and Linda down the hallway away from listening ears.

"What did he say?" Linda asked again.

Ashley smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "He said that being here is our destiny."

"What?" Asked Cassidy.

Ashley then explained exactly what Ranger told her word for word. She made sure not to leave anything out. When she was finished they both stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Cassidy asked.

"Yea I am. That's what he said." Ashley said as she glanced down the hallway.

"So when the spell breaks, we remain here forever." Linda stated. Ashley nodded. "That's great!" Linda said loudly. Cassidy shushed her. Three apartment doors opened and three sexy men stuck their head out the door. The girls laughed. "Go back in the apartment gentlemen. We'll be right there." Cassidy shouted at them. Their heads disappeared and the doors closed.

"Does that mean you're going to tell Ram?" Linda whispered quietly.

"I am. Tonight. As soon as we go back in the apartment. I hope he's so happy he over looks the whole McDonald thing." She told her friends.

"I'm hoping I make Cal forget the McDonald thing with a little sex." Cassidy replied. Linda and Ashley laughed.

"That's a good idea, Cass. I might try that technique on Lester." Linda told Cassidy. Ashley agreed.

"Well let's go before they come back out." They said good bye and went into their separate apartments.

* * *

><p>Linda entered her apartment and walked into the kitchen. Lester was standing there wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants eating a bowl of soup. He watched her closely with hooded eyes. She walked over to him until she stood in front of him. He sat the empty bowl on the counter and turned back to her. He started with her feet and worked his way up taking in her every curve and every little scratch. When he reached her eyes he motioned for her to turn around. She turned so her back was facing him.<p>

She heard inhale sharply as he pulled her hair back off her neck and looked at the deep scratch there. She could feel his anger and she hoped it wasn't aimed at her. He dropped her hair suddenly and grabbed her wrist. He then pulled her into the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom he turned to look at her and said one word. "Strip." He ordered her sharply. When she hesitate, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He went to grab for her bra and she slapped his hands away. "I'll do it."

She didn't like this side of Lester. She knew he was mad but it hurt that he wasn't talking to her, just barking orders at her. She took off her bra and let it fall to the floor. She then took off her shoes and then slid her shorts and panties off and over her hips. She kicked them aside and then met Lester's eyes with defiance. He smirked and motioned for her to turn around. When he was satisfied, he carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on her feet.

He turned the water on and got it to the right temperature. He stripped off his pants and then picked her up again and stepped into the shower. He placed her underneath the spray facing away from him and grabbed the shampoo. He lathered up her hair and gently massaged her scalp. She let her anger fall away as her head fall back enjoying having her hair washed. He pushed her so her head was underneath the water and he washed all the soap out of her hair.

He then grabbed the loofah and lathered up her body wash. He started gently with the back of her neck and worked his way down taking care not to miss a single spot. He then turned her around and treated the front of her with the same sweet treatment. His hands never lingered or teased. He was serious in his task. He wasn't trying to arouse her, but Linda couldn't help the wetness that pooled between her legs. She let out a little moan of disappointment when Lester was finished and he pushed her back underneath the water.

When he was happy that all the soap was gone, he pushed back the curtain and grabbed a towel. He helped her step out of the shower and then quickly dried her off. He then dried himself off and picked Linda up bridal style once more. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He settled over her and took her lips in a gentle kiss when she tried to wrap her arms around his neck he pinned her arms over her head.

He devoured her lips before letting his mouth travel down her jawline to her neck. He sucked a piece of her neck where her shoulder meets into his mouth and bit down with his teeth. She arched her back and cried out. He licked the spot before sucking a little more then he let go. He licked the spot once then twice before traveling south to her breasts. He squeezed one while licking, nipping, and sucking her other breast. He teased her breasts until she was writhing underneath him pleading with him to help her come.

He let go of her arms but when she tried to touch him he grabbed them again. "Leave your arms where I had them." He barked out. She put them back and Lester continued his assault on her body. When he reached the sweet spot he wanted he pushed her legs to spread them wide for his gaze and his mouth. She arched her hips trying to entice him. He chuckled quietly almost to himself before diving into her pussy. He licked and sucked her clit into an orgasm but he didn't let go. Linda screamed his name as she thrashed her head back and forth. Lester thrust two thick fingers inside her hot channel and continue to suck her clit into another orgasm.

He still however didn't let go. Linda tried to close her legs but Lester held them open and continued sucking and licking on her clit. When she was close to her third orgasm, Lester pulled his fingers free, let go of her clit and stood up. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He quickly sheathed himself and entered her in one swift thrust which immediately sent Linda into her third orgasm.

Linda brought her hands up to run down Lester's chest but he grabbed them and held them over her head as he continued to slam and thrust inside her. He stopped twice to hold off his own orgasm then quickly started all over again.

Linda shook her head no violently. "Lester I can't. No more. Too much." She told him completely out of breathe.

Lester slammed hard into her tight channel before pulling almost completely out and then slammed back into her again. "You can and you will, my little wildcat." He repeated the process once then twice before picking up speed. "Come on Wildcat. I'm so close. Let me feel your sweet pussy squeeze my cock." His dirty words sent her over the edge and Lester thrust hard and came with her.

When the tremors stopped Lester collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He squeezed her tight and kissed the back of her neck. She winced and he cursed.

"Damn it Linda. Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what? Help out a friend." She replied back as she turned in his arms.

"You could have been seriously hurt or killed. Hell, baby he threw you into a wall." Lester took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"He did but they had already stunned him so even though yea it hurt and I got covered in scratches and bruises, I'm fine. I had to protect Ashley. He was going to kick her in the stomach. I'm glad I did what I did now that I know what I know." Linda explained. Lester raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know?" He asked her.

Linda grimaced at what she just said. "Well I guess I can tell you since Ashley is telling Ram tonight." Lester cocked his head and Linda continued. "Ashley found out this morning that she's pregnant." Linda told him. Lester's eyes got wide and he squeezed her tighter.

"Ram is going to kill her. Hell we all should kill her. She went after McDonald knowing she was pregnant." He shook his head. "When did you find out?" He asked her suspiciously.

"After we dropped Steph off at her parents after we caught McDonald. She was scared about a lot of things but not anymore."

"Scared of what?"

Linda shook her head. "I'm not going to say anymore. It's between us. But there is something I want to tell you."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "What?"

She snuggled deeper into him and smiled. "I love you, Lester."

His eyes darkened and he gave her a hard kiss. "I love you too, my little wildcat."

* * *

><p>Cassidy entered her quiet apartment and followed the noise into the bathroom where Cal was filling the tub full of scented bubbles. Cassidy watched his muscles worked as he quickly set about his task. Cal turned to face her. His face was blank and she could feel the waves of tension flowing off him. "Take a nice hot bath while I fix you something to eat. Bobby will be here when you get out to take an x-ray of your stomach." He told her as he walked past her.<p>

"Thank you." Cassidy called out to his retreating back. She let out a sigh and undressed. She threw her clothes in the hamper and stepped into the hot bubbly water. She inhaled deeply and smiled when she smelled chamomile and peppermint. It smelled so good and felt so soothing against her bruised skin. She let herself relax in the hot water and closed her eyes.

She stirred when she heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and looked into Cal's eyes. "Bobby's here, so hurry up." He told her and she nodded.

She let out the now tepid water and stood up. She turned the shower on and washed her hair. She then grabbed her loofah and lathered up. She was out of the shower and drying off when Cal knocked again. "I'm getting out now. I'll be dressed in a minute." She told him through the door. She heard Cal say okay before she heard his footsteps fading away. She walked out into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of yoga shorts and Cal's black RangeMan t-shirt.

She walked out into the living room where Bobby was waiting. He stood up when she came in. Next to the front door was a portable x-ray machine. "I would actually need you in the bedroom. Since you need to be flat on your back." He told her. She nodded and went back into the bedroom. She pulled up her shirt around her breasts exposing her bruised stomach which was already getting darker. Bobby wheeled in the machine covered her in those big heavy blue lead vests. He then moved the machine over to the middle of her stomach and took a couple of pictures.

Once he was finished he turned the lights on and removed the vests. Bobby helped her up. "I'll have the pictures ready this evening and I'll call to let you know if I found anything. There is only boot shaped bruises so I'm thinking there isn't any internal bleeding but I do want to make sure."

Cassidy smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Bobby." He nodded and rolled the machine out. Cassidy went into the bathroom and took care of her business. She washed her hands and went into the kitchen where Cal was waiting. She sat down at the island and he handed her a plate heaped up high with food.

"Eat what you can." He told her quietly. She grabbed her fork and dug in. There was a huge t-bone steak with baked potato, mixed vegetables, and a hot roll. Cassidy moaned as several different flavors burst on her tongue. She looked up at Cal who was watching her closely.

"You could have been seriously hurt, Cassidy. What were you thinking?" Cal asked her pain filling his voice.

"Steph called and asked for help. She's a friend so I helped. I would have done the same for Linda or Ashley or any other RangeMan."

"You should have called for back up." Cal told her with anger in his voice.

Cass snorted. "I had back up. There was four of us. And don't say we don't know what we're doing because we do. A mistake was made and it went south. But it didn't get too bad. We all got a little scraped up but we're fine." Cassidy took another bite of her food.

It was Cal's turn to snort. "A little scraped up. You might be bleeding internally and Ashley's face is the size of a basketball from where that bastard hit you both. Linda's covered in scratches where he threw her against a wall. That's more than a little scraped up, Cassidy."

"It's going to happen in our profession, Cal. You of all people should understand this." She told him as she finished the food on her plate and took a drink of water. Cal was done with talking.

He crooked his finger in a come here motion. She got up and walked to him. She knew what was going to happen and she was all for it. Cal grabbed her shirt and pulled it off then threw it aside. He then yanked her shirts down and over her hips. His hands smoothed over her curves and she shivered at his touch. He dragged her body to his and nuzzled her neck.

"Damn it Cassidy."

She wrapped her arms around him. "What?" She asked him. He pushed her into the living room then sat down on the couch. He lifted her leg and put her foot on the couch next to him. He leaned over and dragged a finger through her slit revealing how wet she was. "You're wet, Cassie-Baby."

He smiled and undid his pants. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. He pushed his pants down to reveal his cock. He put the condom on and went back to Cassidy. He took her clit between two fingers and pinched. She arched her hips up towards his touch and called his name. "Cal." He moved his other hand up and slid two fingers deep in her pussy while pinching her clit. Her breathing turned ragged as her orgasm came closer.

"That's it, My Sassy Baby, come for me." He thrust his fingers deeper and rubbed her clit and she came all over his fingers. Cal removed both of his hands and dragged Cassidy down on top of him. He poised her over his cock and smiled. He took his hand and spread her lips wide. He eased inside her slowly.

"Cassidy, look at me." He ordered her. Cassidy's whole body shook as orgasm was still running through her body. She met his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you, baby. Are you ready for a rough ride?" He asked her huskily. All she could do was nod.

He thrust into her hard then grabbed her hips. He grabbed a nipple in his mouth and sucked as he slammed in and then pulled out and slammed back in. Cassidy let her head fall back as she grasped his shoulders and held on. "Play with your clit, Baby. Make yourself come while my cock is deep inside you." Cal told her. Cassidy shook harder at request but moved her hand down to clit and took it between her fingers and pinched as Cal had earlier. She let out a moan and Cal growled. "Rub herself, baby. Let me feel you come."

Cassidy started rubbing her clit and she felt another orgasm building. She arched her back as Cal took her other nipple into his mouth and sucked. He was gripping her hips tight and thrusting so hard he had a hard time keeping her nipple in his mouth. Cassidy was rubbing her clit hard and she felt her orgasm over take her body. Cal moaned low in his throat and gave one last thrust as he came.

Cassidy screamed his name then hollered her confession. "Callum. I love you."

When their orgasms subsided, Cassidy slumped against his chest and Cal squeezed her tight. "Oh my sassy Cassidy, I love you too, Baby." He kissed her neck.

Cassidy finally pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Oh I need to tell you one more thing." He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "And what is that?" He asked.

"Ashley just found out today that she's pregnant. She's telling Ram probably now." Cassidy told him. Cal's eyes went wide and he pulled Cassidy to him.

"Shit. Better Ram than me. He's going to be pissed, Cassidy. I know I would be." He pulled back to look at her. "You love me, huh?" He asked with a smile on his face. She shrugged and smiled. "Well maybe but only a little." She told him. Cal laughed and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Ashley entered the apartment and smiled. The whole place smelled like stuffed pork chops. Ram had cooked this once before and it was so good. She closed the apartment door and immediately found herself pinned against the apartment door with Ram's tongue down her throat. He kissed her hard and she knew he was angry. He wasn't hurting her not at all but she was oh so enjoying this hard side of Ram.<p>

He pulled away to put some distance between them. He grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it off. "If you want to keep that dress in one piece, I would advice you to take it off yourself." He told her as he stepped out of his pants. He grabbed his wallet and grabbed a condom. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he didn't need it, but she wanted him like this and she wanted him now. This Ram was beyond hot.

She yanked her dress over her head and threw it aside. She slid her panties over her hips and down her legs. Ram-who already had the condom on-stepped closer to her. He grabbed the bra between her breasts and yanked ripping the material away. He grabbed her breasts in his huge hands and gave them a squeeze before sucking a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and grabbed his head into her hands to hold him there. He licked and sucked hard and Ashley was sure there was going to be more bruises but she didn't care.

Ram let go of her breasts and went to her neck. He licked a spot next to her pulse then let his teeth rake over the spot. "I'm going to mark you, Baby. Let everyone know that you're mine." She shivered at his words and nodded. He sucked the spot then bit down and licked the spot again. He picked his head up and touched the spot with his finger. His hand slid down to cup her between her legs. She shifted so she could open her legs and smiled against her neck. "You want me, don't you baby?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Please." He slid two fingers deep inside her and growled low in his throat. "Damn you are so fucking wet." She moaned as his fingers started to move in and out. He went to his knees and drew her clit into his mouth as he let his tongue slide over back and forth. His fingers moving faster as he tongue flicked back and forth faster and faster over her clit. Ashley grabbed his shoulders and let the orgasm take over.

Ram eased his fingers out, let go of her clit and stood up. He grabbed her hips and picked her up. Her legs automatically went around his waist and he entered her easily. "Am I hurting you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Fuck me Ram please. I want you to fuck me hard and fast." She told him her voice barely above a whisper. Ram growled and slammed hard into her. She cried out and clutched his shoulders using her nails. He pulled out and slammed back in again and again. He rubbed against her g-spot with each forcible thrust. Her nails raked across his back as he continued to pound his cock in and out harder and harder.

"Ramsey, please. Oh my gosh. Ramsey." Ashley screamed as she came harder than she ever had before in her life. Ram continued to thrust. "Damn baby your pussy is just squeezing my cock so hard. I'm going to come, Baby. Damn I'm going to come hard." She shivered and another orgasm took her as Ram continue to thrust through his orgasm.

Still breathing hard, Ashley let her legs slide away from Ram's body. He kissed her gently as he let his cock fall from her body. "Did I hurt you?" He asked and she shook her head. He placed her forehead against hers and smiled. "Go take a shower, baby. By the time you get out, dinner will be done." He told her and she nodded.

She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She jumped into the shower trying to keep her face away from the hot spray. She quickly washed and jumped back out. Her stomach was rumbling for something to eat. And she had to tell Ram. Tonight. She pulled on a pair of black boy shorts and Ram's black RangeMan t-shirt and walked barefoot into the kitchen.

She sat down at the island and Ram sat down a plate of food in front of her. She started eating quickly. She wanted to finish and tell Ram.

"Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick."

She took a drink of water and did as he asked. She slowed down.

"Ashley." She looked up as he said her name. "What were you thinking today, Baby? You could have been killed or seriously hurt. McDonald is not someone you play around with." Ram told her.

She shrugged. "We wanted to help Steph. We shouldn't have went alone. But what's done is done and I'm fine."

"You are not fine. We should have Bobby x-ray your face. It looks bad baby."

"Ram, I have something to tell you and it's only going to make you madder." She pushed the plate away and stood up. "Let's go into the living room and sit down." She went into the living room and hoped Ram followed her. He did. She sat down against the arm of couch facing Ram who sat directly in front of her.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked her.

"I just found out this morning. I took five of them to make sure." His eyebrow raised as he was completely lost. "Ram, I'm pregnant." She told him quickly. His face went red in an instant. His breathing became harder. He stood up and paced. Well it was not quite the reaction she wanted. She jumped at his voice.

"You went after McDonald pregnant?" She swallowed and nodded. "You knew you were pregnant when you went into that bar and lured him out?" She again nodded. His breathing was becoming harder with each word he spoke and his face redder. "He was going to kick you in your stomach. You could have lost the baby. What the hell were you thinking?" Ram turned to look straight at her his eyes cold. He kept talking before she could say anything. "You no longer allowed to go out into the field. Until after that baby is born you will remain behind a desk and hell maybe longer. Damn it what the hell were you thinking?" He asked again. He started pacing again.

"Ram, I'm sorry. I was scared to death this morning and I did something stupid. But I won't do it again. I promise. I love this baby, Ram and I love you." Ram stopped pacing at her words. He dropped down next to her on the couch.

"You love me?" He asked her. She nodded. "I was scared of loving you, Ram." She told him quietly. "Why?" He asked. She told him her fears of the spell and how she went to talk to Ranger about the spell. When she finished talking he pulled her into his arms. "I would have never let you go, Baby. You're mine. Just as Cassidy is Cal's and Linda is Lester's. You belong here with us." He kissed her softly and smiled. "You're pregnant." She nodded. "I forgot the condom once and you got pregnant." Her jaw dropped. "You remember not using protection?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I didn't mention it because I didn't want to frighten you." He squeezed her tight and smiled. "Damn we're going to have a baby." He started kissing her all over her face. She giggled and pulled back.

"Ram?" He stopped at his name. "What?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, Baby." He told her before squeezing her to him again. "Damn I love you and you love me and you're having my baby!" He practically shouted. She laughed against his chest. He laid back against the couch and pulled her on top of him. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them up. "A baby." He said quietly. "I love you, Ashley." He said quietly. She let out a sigh. "I love you too."

_Author's Note: What do you think? I need some reviews please! I love reviews! _

_P.S. I am not a doctor nor do I play one on tv.  
><em>


	10. Trouble Is Brewing

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I LOVE REVIEWS! Just to let ya know! :)

P.S. There's a new poll on my profile...Who's your favorite Merry Men? Love to see your answers!

Trouble is Brewing

Ranger entered his office in front of the other three. He turned to lean against his desk and waited. He could see that all three men had eager stories to tell and he couldn't wait to see what it was. Ranger snorted. He needed to get to work on this McDonald shit. Especially if he wanted to keep Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley safe from harm. He wouldn't put it past McDonald to use Steph to lure the girls away from RangeMan and keeping Steph safe was a whole new problem. She hated being on lock down and it took a lot to keep her there once she was there. Ranger let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

"Did Bobby x-ray Cassidy and Ashley?" Ranger finally asked.

Cal nodded slowly and glanced at Ram. "He took an x-ray of her stomach and there was no internal bleeding so she was okay." Cal told his boss.

Ranger turned to Ram. "What about Ashley?" Ram shook his head. "He couldn't give her an x-ray." Ram stated.

"Explain." Ranger barked out.

"Ashley's pregnant, Boss." Ram said.

Ranger slammed his fist on his desk then stood up straight. "When did she find that out?" He barked out clearly upset.

"Yesterday morning. She took a handful of pregnancy tests. All of them were positive." Ram explained.

"She went after McDonald knowing she was pregnant?" Asked Ranger getting more pissed off.

Ram nodded. "She regrets that decision immensely. We talked for quite sometime last night. She wishes she could take it back, but she made a mistake. One that she won't repeat."

"Damn it Ram. How could you not have known? She's your girlfriend. How did she keep this from you?" Ranger was in Ram's face. Ram didn't back down. "She was scared, Ranger. She didn't understand how the spell work and she was scared that once it broke then I wouldn't want her anymore."

"She could have been killed. She could have lost the baby, Ram. What she did was stupid and irresponsible." Ranger stated.

Ram clenched his fists tight and his jaw tic. "Look, if I can forgive her, so can you. She agreed to stay out of the field until after the baby is born and maybe longer. You have no right to be pissed off. It's my child she's carrying." Ranger shook his head at Ram's statement and backed off. He had a point.

"Alright. Fine. But she stays out of the field until the baby is born. No arguments. I'll start introducing her to clients and the security side of business. That will make Steph happy too. She can spend more time in the field. That is once McDonald is caught." Ranger replied. He was upset and angry that Ashley would do something like that, but then again mistakes were made. Maybe he could make the empty room down the hall into a little nursery so Ashley can bring the baby to work with her. He smiled to himself. Then maybe Steph might want one too.

"She's going to call around and look for an OB-GYN as soon as possible. She wants to find out how far along she is." Ram said.

Ranger nodded. "Well it goes against my better judgment, but until this McDonald shit is over, you all need to be with them at all times. If they want to go out together, there needs to be at least two of you and if you need to, take a third. I'm going to assign someone on Steph, probably Hal so the girls also need to be protected."

The guys nodded in complete agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later- Monday Morning<br>**

Ranger entered the conference room A and faced most of his employees. Zip, Junior, Brett, and Ace were on the monitors. Chase, Zero, and Erik were out on a stake out. Jace, Jordan, Max, and Scott were new and the original RangeMan team didn't quite trust them yet so they weren't exactly welcome in this meeting. The girls including Steph were in Ranger's office doing searches. He needed them away from the conference room for now. He called the rest of RangeMan which included, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Vince, Hal, Woody, Manny, Hector, and Binkie into the conference room for a meeting.

He waited until the room was quiet and the attention was focused on him. It didn't take long.

"This meeting was called today due to the fact that Sidney McDonald was released on bail earlier in the week." Ranger started but was interrupted by of course Lester.

"Who bailed him out?"

Ranger nailed him with a look but Lester didn't even flinch. "Vinnie did." Ranger answered.

"That son of a bitch. What the hell was he thinking?" Tank asked.

"Apparently he wasn't. That's alright though, I'll talk to him." Cal said in a low menacing tone.

"Count me in, Cal. After what that son of a bitch did to the RangeMan women, that slick piece of shit should have known better not to bail him out." Ram replied.

Ranger cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. All eyes focused back on their boss. "You men are here for a reason. You are mostly my original team and therefore you are the most trusted with the life of the wives and girlfriends of this group." Ranger held up a note sealed in an evidence bag. "We received this note this morning." Once again Ranger was interrupted.

"What does it say?" Lester asked. Ranger pinned him with another glare. "I was getting to that, Santos." Lester nodded and sat back. Ranger went back to the letter in the bag. "It's a basic threat to Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley. He's letting us know that no matter what we do; we can't always be there to protect them." Ranger held up another evidence bag. "The son of a bitch also included pictures that have been taken recently." Ranger added.

"How recently?" Lester asked.

Ranger looked down at the picture of Linda and then back at Lester. "When was Linda wearing a pair of black boots with a black mini skirt?" Ranger asked Lester. Lester clenched his jaw tight and the pen in his hand broke between his fingers. "She was wearing that last Friday night. We went to a club to go dancing." Lester answered through clenched teeth.

Ranger picked up the picture of Cassidy. He held it up for Cal to see. Cassidy was wearing a dark hunter green summer dress with matching heels. Her hair was pinned up with auburn colored tendrils swirling around her up turned face. "That was taken Wednesday. We went to the mall so she could shop for more summer clothes." Cal stated; his voice coming out strained. His jaw tic and his knuckles were turning white against the arms of the chair.

Ranger put that picture down and picked up the picture of Ashley then tossed it to Ram. Ram studied it; his face blank but his body tense with rage. Ashley was wearing a pink baby doll top with white capri pants and Ked shoes. Her hair falling in untamed waves. She was standing in front of the OB-GYN clinic, her hand resting on flat stomach. He tossed it back to Ranger. Ranger grabbed the picture and waited. After a minute of stressful silence, Ram spoke. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Asked Ram.

Ranger nodded. "He probably does know that she's pregnant. Even though he doesn't mention it."

"I'm sure he will eventually." Hal interrupted looking at Ram. "He's just waiting to see if he'll need to use it against us." All eyes turned to Hal and he shrugged.

"Hal's right. McDonald is a bastard and he'll use anything he can get. We need to make sure the girls are well protected when leaving this building." Ranger explained.

"Can't we keep them locked up?" Cal asked. Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that will work, Cal? Ranger asked him. "Especially on Cassidy?" He added.

Cal let out a sigh of surrender. "No it won't work on Cassidy. At all."

"It won't work on Linda or Ashley either." Lester told Ranger. "Both of them are as stubborn as Cassidy is."

The guys at the table agreed. Silence fell around the table and when the silence continued; Vince used it as his turn to speak. "I think the protection of Steph, Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley need to be kept to men in this room." He replied.

The men agreed once more. "I believe Zip, Zero, Erik, Junior, and Brett could be used to. Don't you?" Ranger asked his men but was looking at the three most important. "I trust them with Steph just like I do you all. What do you think?"

Ram, Cal, and Lester nodded their agreement. Ranger turned to Tank. "Get those five in here so we can let them know." Ranger told his second in command. Tank nodded, got up, and left the room.

The room remained silent while he was gone. Cal, Lester, and Ram were tense with rage and anger. They wanted revenge on McDonald and they wanted it soon. Tank entered the conference room almost twenty minutes later with the said five. They entered silently and sat down quickly. They could feel the anger floating around the room like an air freshener trying to choke you with its too potent fumes. They knew what had the men upset but they didn't know why they were called in to this meeting.

"You five were called in here because everyone in this room feels as though you can be trusted to watch, look over, and protect Steph, Ashley, Linda, and Cassidy. Do you believe you can?" Tank asked them seriously as the other men watched their reactions.

"It would be a honor, Sir." Junior replied back quickly. The others agreed right behind Junior.

Lester stood up. "You do realize that if anything happens to one of those four women; it won't be just Ranger coming after you. You understand that, right?" Lester asked them; dead serious.

Zero swallowed hard. "Yes Sir. We understand completely."

Ram and Cal stood up beside Lester. "Only the men in this room are allowed to protect them. The new guys are not. We don't trust them." Ram stated. "At least not yet." Ram added.

"You are to never ask Ace, Scott, Jace, Jordan, Chase, or Max for help. We do mean never." Cal told them. They again nodded in agreement.

Ram, Cal, and Lester looked at their boss. "They'll pass, but if anything ever happens to Linda, Cassidy, Ashley, or Steph in their protection, we'll kill them." Lester said with menace and almost amusement in his voice.

Ranger nodded and gave a barely there smile. "Duly noted and understood." He said. The other men swallowed hard. They never wanted to go up against Cal, Lester, or Ram. Those three were bad asses, almost feared more than Ranger or Tank. No they most definitely wanted to stay on their good side.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later-McDonald Still Underground<strong>

"Where are you going today, Baby?" Cal wrapped his arms around Cassidy and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Linda and me are going to this shop down town on 8th Avenue. It specializes in herbs and the all natural."

Cal pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "You going for Ashley?" He asked her.

She nodded. "She can't keep anything down at all. Not even ginger ale or crackers. Ram's getting worried about her and so are we." Cassidy explained.

"Did she call her doctor about this?"

"She did and the doctor prescribed something for Ashley to take, but she can't keep it down. Ashley hates hospitals and needles so we're going to see if we can help her naturally before drastic measures have to be taken." Cal pulled Cassidy closer to his hard body and just held her. She really was a wonderful person. To do this for a friend when she didn't have to.

"Who's going with you?" He pulled back again and asked.

She furrowed her brow in thought. "I believe Vince, Junior, and Zero." She told him.

"Are you carrying?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am. I also have my stun gun, handcuffs, and pepper spray." She stated.

He smiled. "I hate to piss you off."

She laughed as she wound her arms around his neck and slipped her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Don't lie, Callum. You know you just love to piss me off." She purred against his neck.

He chuckled low as he bent down to nuzzle her neck. "I do, don't I?" She replied by bringing his lips to hers. He let her have control of the kiss. After all he was enjoying her tongue tangling with his then going to caress the inside of his mouth to run along his teeth. When she nipped his bottom lip, he took control and plunged his tongue deep.

He started to back them up into the bedroom as he started pulling Cassidy's t-shirt out of her pants. Cassidy pulled away and completely stepped away from him. "I have to go and we don't have time." She told him as she went to the front door of the apartment. He followed closely behind her.

"Be careful today." He told her as he drew into the safety of his arms once again. She leaned her head back and his lips grazed her neck.

"I will. We will. I promise. Love you." She told him trying to put him at ease. She knew he wanted to go, but Ram and him had to go pick up a skip in Newark.

"Love you too Sassy-Cassie." She shook her head, smiled, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Linda shoved her cell phone in her pocket and grabbed her key fob. "Lester, I'm leaving." She called out. Lester came down the hallway wearing a pair of low slung jeans and nothing else. She mentally groaned and smiled at him.<p>

"You can't leave without giving me a proper good bye." Lester said as he pulled her into his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck and nipped at his Adam's apple. He growled and sealed his mouth over hers. He nipped, nibbled, licked, and tasted her mouth as he backed her up against the wall. He slid his hands down to cup her ass and she brought her legs around his waist. She rubbed herself against him and ran her fingernails over his hard nipples. He let out a low moan then pulled away.

"Damn that was some good bye. Is your hello better than that?" He teased her. She smiled at him. "It's a lot better. Make sure you're at home when I get home and I'll make sure you experience my hello." Linda teased him back.

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To that store down town. I believe it's called El Natural or something like that. We're going to try to find something to help Ashley's morning sickness." Linda explained.

Lester nodded. "Ram told me she was having some problems with that. She can't keep anything down at all. Poor Short Stuff." Linda laughed at Lester.

"Poor Short Stuff is right. She's exhausted. Mentally and physically." She said as Lester let her down.

"Who's going with you today?"

She righted her clothes. "Vince, Junior, and Zero. We'll be fine." She told him.

He brushed his lips against hers. "Be careful. I love you, my little wildcat."

She smiled and opened the apartment door. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ram smiled at her and she grinned back. She couldn't help it. Although she was sick as a dog and couldn't keep anything down and it was all his fault. That's right, she was blaming the man. She could after all, she was the one pregnant with his child. Okay so it took two to make a child and damn making that child had been so much fun, but still it was his fault. He knew it too.<p>

"You know I don't want to leave, right?" He asked her. She was laying in bed propped up by pillows. Ram was sitting beside her with his right arm on the other side of her body trapping her between him and the headboard. Not that she minded. Have you seen Ram? He's hot, sexy, and has a body to die for. Not to mention he has a huge...

"Ashley?" Ashley snapped her gaze away from Ram's crotch and met his eyes. He had a smirk on his face and she blushed. Damn it. How did he still manage to do that to her?

"What?" She asked him.

He laughed and leaned over to kiss softly against her lips. She licked her lips and licked his too. He growled against her and nipped her tongue. She gasped at the pain/pleasure he brought. He used that moment to dip his tongue in to tangle with hers. She moaned into his mouth then pulled away. "Your pants are ringing." She told him.

He gave a groan and pulled out his phone. "Yo." He gave her a lopsided smile as he talked to the person on the other end of the connection. "I'll be there in 10." He told the other person then hung up.

He brushed hair away from her face then caressed her neck. "I hate leaving you, Baby." He told her. She smiled. "I know, but you have to go. I'll be fine. I promise. Cassidy and Linda are coming by later this afternoon."

He frowned. "You're not working today?" He stated the question.

She shook her head. "Ranger told me to take off until I could keep something down." She told him sadly.

He thought for a minute. Some how he knew that didn't go over well with her so he asked. "And you listened?"

She blushed and he grinned. That's what he thought. "I snuck up there the first day he told me to take off, but he caught me about 10 minutes after I quietly sat down and went to work. He made me come back down stairs." She told him.

He ran his fingertips down her face before taking her face gently in his palm. "And for good reason, Baby. You need to rest until you can keep something down." He gave her another kiss but kept it simple.

"I'll be back later, okay?" She nodded and gave him another quick kiss.

"I love you, baby girl."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He gave her one last grin before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The girls entered the store; the guys behind them fighting the urge to barf at the over nauseating smell of different herbs, scents, and candles. The young clerk behind the register smiled.<p>

"How can I help you?" She asked them politely.

Linda stepped up and smiled. "Do you have anything that will help with morning sickness?" She asked the clerk.

The clerk quickly nodded and grabbed a small bag filled with seeds. "This is fennel. Crush one tablespoon of fennel seeds into a coffee grinder. Place the crushed seeds in a cup and fill with boiling water. Cover and let steep for ten minutes. Drink the tea in sips and that should help." She told them with a smile on her face. She was very nice and very professional. They thanked the lady and paid for a couple of ounces of fennel seeds.

As they were getting ready to leave, Cassidy's phone rang. She held her phone up. "It's Steph." She answered it quickly. "Hello." Steph's voice came in a rush. "Where are you guys? Are you guys at the store yet? Are you still in your vehicle? Stay inside where ever you are?" Cassidy told the guys to wait before going outside. They turned to look at Cassidy but was cut off by the shattering glass all around them. Vince was closest to Cassidy and he tackled her to the ground. Linda cried out and fell to the floor clutching her shoulder. Junior went down to his knees at Linda's side. Another loud shot rang out. Then it was silent and eerie.

"Are you okay?" He asked her clearly worried. Zero had already pulled out his gun and was at the door looking for someone or anyone.

Linda nodded but groaned. "Yea, I'm fine. But my arm hurts like a son of a bitch." Junior gingerly took her arm in his hand and winced. "You've been shot, sweetie." He told her before turning to Vince. "Is she okay?" He asked. Cassidy glared at him. "I'm fine. I wasn't shot." She told him. Junior then looked around for the clerk. "Shit." He spit out. "Zero, check on the clerk. Something tells me it's not good."

Zero went over to where the clerk lay and checked her pulse. He shook his head and rolled her on her back. She was shot straight through the heart. "Damn. She's gone. He shot her through the heart. She didn't stand a chance." He hung his head then shook it.

"Fuck!" Vince let out violently before grabbing his phone. Ranger answered quickly.

"I'm already on the way. Steph heard the gun shots over the phone. It was also on the police scanner at the office. Someone called 911 right after the shots ring out. Anybody hurt?" He asked his men.

"Cassidy's fine, Linda was shot in the shoulder, the clerk is dead." Vince explained.

"We'll be there in 10." Ranger hung up and Vince cursed again.

* * *

><p>Ranger pulled up in a black RangeMan company SUV. He got out of the driver's side while Tank got out of the passenger side. They were met at the yellow crime scene tape by Eddie and Carl.<p>

"Ranger, you know you can't go beyond this point." Eddie told him.

"My employees are in there, one of them hurt. Stop me." Ranger dared him as he passed both Eddie and Carl. They shook their heads but let him go. Tank followed his boss.

Ranger walked up to the ambulance where Linda sat. He touched a fingertip to her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I am. It really hurts, but I'm good." She replied. He really was a sweet man even though he was a bad ass.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked her. She shook her head. "The police took it." She told him. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why?" He asked. She shrugged her bare shoulders. "I don't know. They said they needed it."

His frown became more increased. He took out his phone and headed it to her. "Call Lester. He heard it on the scanner. He's worried." He told her and she nodded. He walked away from her and headed over to Cassidy who was arguing with a cop he didn't know.

"No I'm not. You have no right to take it and I'm not giving it to you." He heard Cassidy tell the young officer. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded but glared at the officer. "He wants my phone and I told him no." Ranger smiled at Cassidy before turning his blank face on the officer in question.

"Why do you want her phone?" He asked him. The officer shrunk back away from Ranger's face. The officer stuttered and Ranger just about rolled his eyes. "You don't need her phone and you don't need Linda's phone." He held out his hand. "Hand it over." The officer finally found his voice. "My supervisor told me to get them. I'm new, Sir. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to have them."

"Who is this supervisor of yours?" Ranger asked. The officer named another person Ranger has never heard of. Which is rare. "Give me her phone and I'll personally talk to this supervisor of yours."

Ranger thought the officer was going to piss his pants as he handed the phone over to him. He steered Cassidy away from the officer and headed back over to Linda who was still talking to Lester. She gave Ranger a help me look and Ranger took his phone back and headed hers to her.

"Lester, she's fine." He hung up after those three words. Linda laughed and Ranger grinned.

"You two stay here. I'll be right back." Ranger told the girls before heading over to the detectives assign to the case. Once again Tank followed.

The taller detective dressed in faded blue jeans and dark Henley shirt turned to Ranger as he got closer. He held out his hand with a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Detective Flack this is my partner Detective Brass. You're Ranger Manoso, correct?" Detective Flack asked him.

He nodded as he shook their hands. "I am. Nice to meet you. Can you tell me anything?" Ranger asked him.

"Only two shots were heard. First shot took out the window and hit your employee. Second shot killed the clerk." The detective pointed toward the building across the street. "I sent a couple guys over there to see what they could find since that's where the shots were fired."

Ranger nodded as he looked in the direction where Detective Flack had pointed. "What are the chances that hitting the clerk and my employee were accidental?" Ranger asked.

Before the Detective could respond another uniform officer walked up holding an evidence bag with a note. He handed it to Flack and left without a word. Flack read the letter and then handed it to Ranger. Ranger felt his blank face slip before pulling it back into place. The note was a clear threat and it pissed Ranger off.

_"Think About It Ranger. I could have easier killed your precious employee. Or Should I say Lester's woman? You can't hide them forever. Have a good day._"

Ranger handed the note back to Flack and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at Linda and Cassidy who were standing by the ambulance talking. They couldn't lose them now that they had them. McDonald was going to have to die. The sooner the better.


	11. Pieces To A Puzzle

Author's Note: Something is going on with fan fiction...so I didn't get to reply to all of your reviews... so... THANK YOU!

Pieces To A Puzzle

Lester jumped out of the vehicle before it even stopped moving. He barely remembered opening the doors and running down the hall. The only thing that stopped his descent is the giant chest he just bounced off of.

He stepped back and looked up. "Damn it Tank. Move." He went to go around Tank once again, but was stopped.

"No one can go back there yet. She's fine. You've talked to her. They're just sewing her up." Tank tried to reassure him.

Lester went white. "Sewing her up? I thought she was fine. Why the hell would she need to be sewed up?" His voice getting louder at each word.

"Santos." Ranger barked from down the hall. Tank turned to face Ranger and Lester walked towards his boss.

"Where is Linda? I want to see her." Lester demanded.

"She's in Room 1408." Ranger stopped talking as Lester brushed past him and went to room 1408.

He walked in and smiled at the sight of his wildcat feeling relieve that she was okay. She had blood soaking her green top which had been torn at the sleeve to have better access to the bullet wound in her upper arm. Her hair was a mess around her face and she looked out of it; maybe a little dazed or drugged.

"How's my little wildcat?" He asked softly. She turned her head and when she caught sight of Lester she smiled. He looked so yummy.

"My arm hurts a little, but I'm okay It was just a through and through." He pulled her into his arms carefully and just inhaled her sweet scent. She could have been killed. She could have been hurt worse. She could have been killed. Damn it. "Les, you're hurting me." He immediately eased up his squeezing and apologized. He pulled back to cup her face in between his hands.

"I hope I never hear those words-just a through and through-out of that sexy mouth of yours again. I could have lost you today. He could have killed you." Lester stated before slamming his mouth over hers. He took possessive; not giving her an inch. She surrender; happy to have his tongue down her throat making her feel alive. She had been scared when she felt the sheering pain slice through her arm than traveled down her arm. She felt sick when she saw the blood start trickling then gushing down her arm.

"I'm okay. I promise. How is Ashley?" Linda asked. Lester snorted. "She's being held hostage by Hector and Manny." He told her. Linda looked bewildered. "Why?" Lester started laughing. "When she heard about what happened, she tried to sneak out three times. Even after they took her keys she tried to leave. Finally Hector and Manny volunteered to look after her so she couldn't leave."

Linda started crying and Lester stopped laughing. "What did I say? I'm sorry, Baby. Please forgive me." He pulled her into his arms and ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. It just makes me feel cared for that she would put her own safety at risk to come check on us." Linda explained.

"She just better hope that Ram takes it easy on her about trying to sneak out. After all she put her safety and the baby's safety at risk." Linda gasped at Lester's words. He was right. Ram was going to kill Ashley.

"What was she thinking?" Linda wondered out loud. Lester shrugged. "She was worried. So she wasn't." He told her as the doctor walked in.

The doctor smiled at Linda than handed her discharge papers. "Schedule an appointment in 2 weeks to get the stitches out. Here's a prescription for pain if you have any and I'm sure you will. Is there any questions?" Linda shook her head and thanked the doctor.

When the doctor walked out, Lester helped Linda off the table. "Come on, Wildcat. Let's go home." Linda curled herself against Lester as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Ram tried to calm down. He really did. But counting to ten didn't work. Then he tried counting all the way to hundred but he was still so damn mad he thought he was going to explode. He tried taking deep calming breaths. In and out. In and out. Nope, that didn't work either. He flexed his fingers out straight then back into a fist over and over again. He popped his neck and stretched his muscles. He felt like he was getting ready to face a 200 pound opponent in the boxing ring, but nope he was only going to face 110 pound woman. A woman who was a foot shorter if not more than he was. Once he took one look at her sweet face and stared into those beautiful brown eyes; he would be lost.<p>

He couldn't stay mad at her. He loved her like there was no tomorrow. He felt as though he couldn't catch his breath at the thought of being without her. She was pregnant; a little over a month pregnant with his child. He wanted a little girl that looked just like her. Blondish brown, wavy, wild untamed hair with milk chocolate brown eyes. He can almost see those milk chocolate eyes turning into dark chocolate as she came close to an orgasm then darker still when she screamed his name and came long and hard.

Ram adjusted his pants before opening the apartment door. Yep he was screwed. He already knew it. He didn't mattered how mad he was; the moment he saw her, he would be lost. Unless of course the moment he saw her just pissed him off more. Ashley was sitting on the floor between Manny's legs and he was brushing her hair. Hector was sitting across the coffee table from her and they were playing Monopoly. She was smiling and laughing at something Hector was saying. When did Hector speak English and why was Manny brushing her damn hair?

"Why the hell is Manny brushing your damn hair?" He made Manny and Ashley jump in the air; scared. Hector just looked up. Hector gave a smirk and said something in Spanish.

"Nunca pensó que vería el día que el Ram era celoso de usted, mi amigo."(1)

Ram glared at Hector and Manny gulped and replied to Hector's words. "There' s nada ser celoso de. Acabo de confortarla mientras que usted era. La asustaron y fueron preocupada de sus amigos."(2) Manny looked over at Ram who was still glaring but coming closer to him. "Dios, lo espero doesn' t me mata."(3) Manny added as an after thought.

Hector threw his head back and laughed. Ram came up short. He had never heard Hector laugh. Ashley took in his stunned expression and giggled herself. She jumped up and walked over to him. He hauled her into his arms and kissed her; hard. Staking his claim. She sighed and settled into him. He pulled back and gave her a glare. Well he tried to glare at her. "You, baby girl, are in a world of trouble." He told Ashley before glancing up at Manny and Hector. "You two may leave. Thank you for keeping an eye on her." They nodded at Ram and smiled at Ashley. Ram growled at the two men and they hauled ass out the door.

"Ram, why are you so upset?" Ashley asked; concerned. As if she didn't know, but she could pull off the innocent look. He pulled out of Ashley's arms and stalked into the kitchen. Ashley followed. Ram grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and took a shot. Ashley watched him. She could tell he was royally pissed off. To be honest, she was a little scared. She could feel the fury in his every move. The way he grabbed the bottle. The way he poured the shot into the glass and they way he slammed back the hard liquor. He took another drink before turning to face her.

His face showed rage, sadness, fear, and disappointment. She immediately felt bad and step back. "Ram, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to leave, but I was worried about Linda and Cassidy. They're my best friends and I can't lose them." Ashley tearfully admitted.

Ram thinned out his lips in regret for getting so mad. Cassidy and Linda were her only connection to her old life and she needed them as much as they needed her. "You shouldn't have tried to leave at all. You could have been kidnapped. McDonald isn't going to lay back and wait. He's taking action. After what happened today, you should know that." His words forceful.

"I couldn't help it, Ram. Besides I wasn't in any danger." Ashley stated with confidence. She crossed her arms across her chest; looking smug.

Ram took a step toward her and she backed up. When her back met the wall, he stopped in front of her. He placed a hand on either side of her; preventing an easy escape. He bent down until he was face to face with her and his breath caressed her face. "How in the hell do you figure that?"

She looked up and met him straight in the eye. "McDonald was at the scene; at the shooting. You know this. I'm sure him and all his goons were busy over there. Not here."

Ram took a step back and dropped his arms. He turned around and shook his head. Could that be it. Could that shooting have been staged to get Ashley out of the building so he could snatch her. He shrugged. Whether true or not, he needed to scare her.

He turned back and pinned her with another glare. "What if that was his plan, baby? What if he knew the very moment that you heard that Cassidy and Linda were hurt; that you would come running. With no back up. It would have been the perfect opportunity to grab you. To take you away from RangeMan; from me." She paled and he continued. "Then once Cassidy and Linda heard that you were kidnapped, they would have taken off after you. Once again McDonald wins. He would get what he wanted. The three of you. It would have been all your fault." He waited to see her reaction to his words.

She turned a sickly green, covered her mouth, and run to the bathroom. He followed her and hit the bathroom as the door slammed in his face. He heard her puking and immediately felt guilty. Shit, he should have kept his mouth shut. She's already been sick enough and now he just made it worse. Fuck!

There was only two people who could help him. He picked up his phone and dialed his number.

* * *

><p>Cal entered his apartment and found himself enfolded in warmth and smell of his favorite person. He squeezed tight and just inhaled her familiar scent. He could have lost her today. He could have lost his sweet sassy Cassidy. He squeezed just a little tighter before pulling back so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes.<p>

"Damn Baby, I'm so glad you're okay. I just about had a damn heart attack when Ranger called me." He gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth then another one on her forehead.

"I was scared, Cal. I almost lost my best friend. He killed the clerk. He just killed her for no reason. Just to prove a point, Cal." Cassidy mumbled into his chest.

"McDonald is a bad man, Cassie-Baby. He's into drugs, money laundering, loan sharking, and gun running. Probably a lot more than we know of." Cal explained.

"I wish we would have known that."

"Would you have gone after him? If you had known?" Cal questioned.

Cassidy shrugged. "Probably because Steph asked for help, but I think we would have called RangeMan for more back up and gotten a better plan." Cassidy replied back honestly.

Cal nodded. "Well at least you are being honest with me. I just can't believe how close you two came today. How close death was to you two." Cal gave a deep sigh of relief.

"We're fine. I do however need to go take that stuff to Ashley. It might help her."

"Speaking of your friend; did you know she tried three times to sneak out and come see you two?" Cal asked her.

Cassidy shook her head. "I didn't. I'm guessing she didn't succeed. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she didn't succeed. Manny and Hector were sent to watch her so she wouldn't try to sneak out. From what I understand she was just upset about you two. She had to see for herself that you guys were okay."

Cassidy tried to pull out of Cal's arms. "I need to go to see her. She'll feel better once she sees us."

Cal wouldn't budge. "We just got home. Ram is really pissed off about her trying to leave RangeMan. Let him deal with her first."

Cassidy cocked her head in question. "He wouldn't ... hurt her, would he?"

"Cassidy, no he wouldn't lay a hand on her. If he did, he would have to answer to every one else here at RangeMan. You're forgetting; we all love the three of you like we love Steph. You guys are a part of us."

Cassidy nodded. "I didn't think he would, but I guess I had to ask."

"I gotcha. Are you sure you're okay? What you went through today was bad and hell it could have been worse." Cal asked her.

She shivered. "I know it could have been worse. I'm just glad Linda's okay. I can't believe that son of a bitch shot her. If I ever get my hands on him, I'll castrate him." Cassidy smiled at her threat.

Cal winced. "Damn, you're such a bad ass. But damn do I love you." Cassidy started laughing. Cal's phone began to ring and Cal grabbed it.

"Yo."

"Can I please talk to Cassidy?" It was Ram and he was clearly upset.

"Yea, hold on." He handed the phone to Cassidy. She grabbed it.

"Hello."

"Cassidy, I said something stupid and made Ashley sick and upset. Could you come over and see if you can make her feel better. Linda's still at the hospital." Ram was pretty much begging. Cassidy smiled.

"Yea, I'll be right over."

"Thanks Cass." She hung up and looked up at Cal.

"He said something stupid and now Ashley is upset and puking. I need to go kick his ass and see if I can help her."

Cal grinned and gave her a hug. "I'm going to take a shower. Ella should be down with dinner soon. Go help your friend, Baby."

"Thanks. See ya in a few." She said good bye and walked out the door. It didn't take but a minute and she was at Ram's door knocking.

He swung it open relieved. "Thank you for coming. I don't know why I said it, but I wish I hadn't"

Cassidy smiled and walked in. "So you stuck your foot in your mouth, huh?" Ram nodded. Cassidy looked down. "What are they? Size 12, 13 or what?" She asked him. Ram looked a little confused but then got it. "I'm a size 15 in shoes." He told her still wondering at the question.

"Damn a size bigger than Cal." She smiled knowingly. "She'll forgive you, don't worry." She stated to a still very confused Ram before walking into the bedroom. She knocked gently on the bathroom door. It was quiet, so maybe Ashley wasn't barfing anymore.

"Ashley, it's me. Can I come in?" Cassidy said through the door.

"Yea I'm good." Ashley called back; her voice faint and throaty. Cassidy opened the door and located Ashley sitting against the tub with a cold wash cloth on her head.

"What did he say?" Cassidy sat down beside her and leaned her head back to match Ashley.

"The truth, Cass. I could have seriously messed up today. What if the whole thing was staged just to get me away from RangeMan so they could take me." Ashley almost in tears again stopped talking and leaned her head back once again.

"Then you know Linda and myself would have come after you." Cassidy told her.

Ashley let out a sigh that sounded like regret. "Exactly. Then he would have all three of us like he wanted in the first place. All because of my stupidity." Ashley started crying again and Cassidy put an arm around her shoulders and let her cry. Pregnancy hormones were the worst.

"Don't blame yourself, Ash. We stick up for each other. I would have done the same thing you did."

"You would have?" Ashley questioned her.

Cassidy nodded. "Yea I would have. If I would have been here instead of with Linda, I would have done everything I could have to sneak out to go check on her myself." Ashley sat up and blew her nose.

"Thanks Cass. That makes me feel better."

"You're very welcome." They sat quiet for a minute.

"I told Ram that you would forgive him for him sticking his foot in his mouth." Cassidy told her.

"You did?"

"I did. After all that foot is in cased in a size 15 shoe, you lucky bitch." Cassidy teased her.

Ashley started laughing as Ram opened the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" Ram asked; unsure.

They both turned to look at Ram and then started laughing. Ram furrowed his brows in more confusion. The girls stood up and hugged. "Thanks Cassidy." "It's not a problem." Cassidy told her. She went to head out of the bathroom but Ashley called her name. Cassidy turned back around. "What?"

"You know Ram's shoe size; what is Cal's? Ashley questioned her. Cassidy laughed.

"He's a size 14."

"So you're a lucky bitch too, huh?" Ashley stated the question. Cassidy grinned. "Indeed I am."

"What's the deal with the shoe size?" Ram asked getting more laughter from the two girls. Cassidy placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Haven't you ever heard that a man's shoe size can indicate his penis size?" Cassidy asked him. His eyes widen in surprise and Cassidy laughed more. "So if a guy has big feet than he has a big cock?" Ram asked using the vulgar word for penis.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Why do you think I said Ashley would forgive you?" She questioned him but didn't want for an answer as she turned to Ashley. "We'll question Linda when we see her. Later Babe."

Ashley laughed and said good bye. Before she was even out of the bedroom, Ashley had her arms around Ram and her mouth on his.

"Does this mean you forgive me and my big cock?" He asked her. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'll forgive you, because you were right in what you said. Now can I play with said penis?" She asked him. He gave her a smoldering look and backed her into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-Another Meeting<strong>

Once again, the entire team of RangeMan-except for the new guys and minus Hal-were in the conference room. This time they were joined by Steph, Linda, Ashley, and Cassidy.

"This meeting was called for several reasons. Yesterday's attack on Linda and Cassidy is just the beginning." He turned to look straight at Linda and Cassidy. "Yesterday Linda, you handed your RangeMan issued cell phone to a police officer." Ranger was interrupted.

"Why the hell did a police officer need Linda's cell phone. That doesn't make any sense." Lester turned to Linda. "Did you give it to him?" Linda was going to answer him but was cut short by Ranger.

"Santos, let me finish. Yes she gave it to him, but I got it back. The officer in question was arguing with Cassidy who did not give him her phone." He looked at Cassidy. "That was smart of you. He had no right to your phone." He then turned to Linda. "You didn't do anything wrong. So don't think that you did. I do however want to know what the man said to you?" Ranger asked her.

"He was polite and courteous. He said his supervisor was requesting our phones for the investigation. He said maybe our phones would tell us who the shooter was." She shrugged and continued. "I argue at first because it didn't sound right. But he pointed to the detective that I seen you talking with later and said that was his supervisor, so I gave it to him." Linda finished.

"What did he say his name was?" Ranger questioned.

"He said his name was Harry Botter." Linda cocked her head and groaned. "I can't believe I fell for that. I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot." Ranger emphasized each word with a stern forceful voice. "You were shot and hurt. Your mind wasn't clear and you shouldn't have had to worry about some ass coercing you into giving up your phone." Ranger waited for her to nod; she did and smiled her thanks. "What did he say his supervisor's name was?" Ranger questioned further.

She chewed her bottom lip before answering. "I believe he said Charlie Mason." Linda gritted her teeth and groaned. "He really had me. Ugh!" Lester reached over and rubbed the back of her neck. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Not your fault, Wildcat. Don't blame yourself." He kissed her neck before pulling away but he kept his hand on her neck.

"He told me his name was Harry Botter but that his supervisor's name was Mason Charles." Cassidy told the room.

"That's what he told me his supervisor's name was however he told me his name was Henry Potter. I don't understand the significance, but I do know the lead detective that I was talking to was Detective Flack who checks out." Ranger replied to Cassidy's comment.

"What do you mean; checks out?" Cal asked holding Cassidy's hand.

"After we got back last night, I remembered the names he told me and how I haven't ever heard of either one. I decided to check that out. Henry Potter nor Mason Charles are Trenton or Newark police officers. I checked out the names and the data base for Trenton and Newark detectives; meaning I spent hours looking at pictures. None of them matched." Ranger answered.

"Why would McDonald want their cell phones?" Ram asked as he drew circles on Ashley's thigh.

"I believe it was to lure Ashley out of RangeMan. Then with Ashley he could have easily lured Cassidy and Linda out. Therefore getting what he wanted." Ranger replied back.

"It's a good thing that didn't work." Lester commented.

Ashley cleared her throat. "But I tried to leave yesterday to check on Linda and Cassidy. I could have put everybody at risk. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Ashley choked back tears. Ram pulled her into arms and rubbed her back. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Ashley, your friends were hurt and no one would tell you anything but they're fine. What you did was understandable but don't ever let it happen again. Understood?" Ranger asked or more like demanded.

Ashley looked up and nodded. Ranger smiled at her than turned to Steph. "Steph, explain your phone call to Cassidy." Ranger asked her.

"My spidey sense was just going a little wacko. I could feel something wasn't quite right. So I called Cassidy because I knew her and Linda were out shopping. And I knew she would have made Vince, Zero, and Junior listen to her when I told her that they needed to take cover. I just knew something wasn't right." Steph stated and Cassidy grinned. She liked being a bad ass.

Ranger chuckled. "What did you hear?"

Steph closed her eyes. "A pop, but it was distant then glass shattering. Then another pop but that one was louder then a lot of screams and then I was disconnected." Steph opened her eyes to look at Ranger.

"The first pop was probably distant because the glass was still intact, but after the glass shattered the pop could have been heard a little better." Ranger explained and Steph nodded.

"So where do you go from here, Ranger? We have been searching the streets; all of them and we've been keeping eyes open and ears alert for any word on McDonald." Bobby questioned.

"I've got Hal out looking for the man that pretended to be an officer so we can question him. He probably won't be that hard to locate. After that we'll have.." Ranger trailed off as he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Ranger barked out. Hal poked his head in. "Come in, Hal." Ranger ordered him and he stepped in with another evidence bag. He handed it to Ranger than sat down. Ranger glanced at the evidence bag-which contained a picture of a dead male who happened to be the so called officer-then he looked at Hal. "Explain." He ordered once again.

"He was found in his house with a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head. A suicide letter was found near the body." Hal explained. "What did it say?" Ranger questioned. "That he shot up the El Natural store in attempt to kill Linda. His ex girlfriend. And that killing the clerk was an accident and he just couldn't live with the guilt of killing an innocent person" Hal stated. Ranger shook his head.

"What the hell do you mean his ex-girlfriend?" Lester shouted; upset.

"Santos." Ranger gave him a look and Lester gave a huff but shut up. "What did the detective say, Hal?" Asked Ranger.

"The head detective on this is also Flack. He was assigned to it since Simpson admitted to the shoot out. He told me that since he has heard of your reputation, he was going to look into Daniel Simpson's suicide. I also told him that Linda has not ever be his ex anything. I then explained to him that she was a true Janet fan and she was with Lester and has been since the day she showed up." Hal explained.

"Thank you, Hal." Lester nodded at the man. Hal nodded back.

"I'll put in a call to Detective Flack and talk to him personally. He needs to be told what's going on." He turned to the three girls who was sitting in a cluster with their men. "I do hope you know that this means complete lock down for you four." Ranger told them.

"Four!" Steph practically shouted at her husband. "Why four?" Ranger gave her a grin before putting his blank face on. "They could grab you to get to them. You are also on lock down. No arguing will get you out of it." Ranger told her. Steph flopped herself back against the chair but she remained quiet.

"You girls are free to go anywhere in the building even the garage. Just stay off the roof and don't go any further than the garage. Understood?" Ranger's eyes roamed over each of their faces and they each nodded in understanding and said yes sir.

"You girls are dismissed." Ranger told them. Steph stood up and gave him her best burg glare and stomped out of the office. Ranger let out a sigh and shook his head. Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley gave Cal, Lester, and Ram a small kiss good bye then said good bye to the rest and walked out of the room.

Ranger turned to his men. "First and foremost, at least one of you at all times on the monitors. No questions asked. That way if it looks like one of them is trying to sneak out-mainly Steph-then that way I know I can trust you guys to stop them. Second, I want a handful of you to go out onto the streets and see what you can find out about Daniel Simpson. His habits, his hobbies, his pet peeves, his job, any friends, family, anything at all. I don't care who asks the questions, as long as they get asked. This conversation does not leave this conference room. Any questions?" He looked around and all his men shook their heads.

"Dismissed."

_Translations:_

_1. Never thought I would see the day that Ram was jealous of you, my friend._

_2. There's nothing to be jealous of. I was just comforting her as you were. She was scared and worried about her friends._

_3. God, I hope he doesn't kill me._

_Author's Note: Please leave reviews...I love reviews!_  
><strong><br>**


	12. Another Piece To The Puzzle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...

Author's Note: Just a small one.. if you love Babe stories...read Southern Comfort by Fairtaxgirl. It's an awesome story!

Warning: A little violence.

Another Piece To The Puzzle

"No, you girls go ahead. I'm about to go stir crazy being stuck in this building. I've got to find a way out." Steph told her new friends as she went through the search results on one Daniel Simpson. So far they were all coming up empty.

The girls were headed to Linda's apartment to veg out and watch movies with some hot action with yummy as hell men. Ranger and Tank were out on surveillance. Lester and Bobby were out gathering skips along with Cal and Vince. Ranger sent Zip, Ace, Manny, and Chase to Miami to help down there for a couple of days. Erik, Brett, Hal, and Junior were sent to Las Vegas to pick up a skip. Ram and Jordan were at the monitors. Everybody else was either doing paperwork or had a day off. In other words, it was a very quiet day at RangeMan.

It has been almost two weeks since the El Natural store had been shot up and since Linda had been shot. The guys were still incredibly up tight and protective, but the girls were dealing with being on lock down. However it was easy for Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley. They had each other. Steph had been hanging out with them on some days but she was about to go crazy being stuck in the building. Today she had decided to try and sneak out.

Cassidy shook her head. "Are you sure, Steph," Cassidy asked? "Ram's at the monitors and you know he won't let you get far." She added.

"That's why I'm going to try and sneak out." Steph told them. "How have you been feeling?" She addressed Ashley.

Ashley smiled. "Since Linda and Cassidy got me those fennel seeds, I have been feeling great. Ram makes me a small cup in the morning before I wake up so that's the first thing I do before I get up. That usually helps through most of the day. If I start to feel sick, I just make a cup of tea. Then I'm okay again." Ashley explained.

"That's good to hear. You were really bad off for a while there." Steph said before turning to Linda. "How is your arm?"

"It's good. Bobby checked it yesterday and the infection is completely gone." Linda told her. A couple of days after Linda was shot she was constantly complaining about her arm itching around the bullet wound. She kept telling Bobby about it but he said it was healing so it was going to itch. She finally told Lester she felt something was wrong and Lester told Ranger. Ranger had Bobby check it out just to be sure. Come to find out, the doctor at the ER had missed a couple pieces of glass that had gotten embedded in her arm and it had gotten infected. Bobby felt horrible, but Linda told him it wasn't his fault. That if the doctor at the ER had done his job properly, then Bobby would have been right in the first place. It would have just been healing. They got the glass out and the infection was all cleared up.

"That's good to know. I know Ranger was really upset and he told me that Bobby was upset with himself about not checking it out. Lester was pissed off that you could have been in serious trouble if the infection was just ignored. Ranger said he almost had to handcuff Lester to keep him from kicking the ER doctor's ass." Steph said as she printed out another search.

Linda laughed. "I had no idea Lester was that upset. He's so protective." Linda told them as if she was annoyed.

Ashley gave her a light slap on her uninjured arm. "You know you love that protective shit. Don't even act like you don't."

Linda grinned. "You're right. I love it! It's hot!"

The girls laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Cassidy asked once again as the laughter subsided.

Steph nodded. "I'm sure. You girls have fun now."

They all said good-bye and then the three friends headed downstairs to watch Fast Five. They stopped at the control room and knocked on the door. Ram's voice barked out. "Enter." Ashley opened the door and poked her head in. Ram immediately smiled and got up. He placed a kiss on her mouth. "What are you doing, Baby?"

"I was just going to tell you that we're going down to Linda's to watch Fast Five."

"Don't get any ideas." Ram said with a smile.

Ashley laughed. She leaned closer and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't worry if I get all hot and bothered, I'll save it for you." He gave her a hard kiss. "That's all I ask." He stuck his head out and smiled at Cassidy and Linda. "Hey girls." They replied back with smiles. "You three have fun and behave." They all agreed and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Ram closed the door behind Ashley then sat down. He watched on the monitors as they slowly walked down the stairs. Those three girls were best friends and close as hell. They giggled and laughed all the way to Linda and Lester's apartment. As they went into the apartment Ashley turned around and blew a kiss at the camera. Ram laughed at her antics. She was something.<p>

"She's cute." Ram looked over at Jordan with a glare. He brought his hands up in a surrender. "I'm just saying, Sir." He backed his chair up another inch.

"She is. But that's not for you to say. I suggest you keep your eyes in your head when it comes to those three and Steph." Ram told him. He nodded and turned back to the screen.

Ram turned back to the monitors. He didn't really care for Jordan. In all honesty most of RangeMen didn't care for Jordan. He wasn't trusted and since he was the new guy he was kind of just shit out of luck. He got some of the shitest jobs there was.

Ram watched as Steph came out of her cubicle. She looked toward Tank and Ranger's offices then headed to the elevator. Ram smiled. He knew she was up to something. He was one of the original RangeMan and he was one of the first ones to start watching Steph. He knew her body language as well as he knew his own or Ashley's for that matter. So he waited and watched. She gave her signature finger wave in the elevator with a big smile.

He glanced over at Jordan who was also watching Steph. He didn't seem to care what she was doing; he was just watching. Steph got off the elevator when it hit the garage. Ram sat up ready to bolt out the door. She wouldn't, would she?" Steph walked over to the gates and hit her key fob. She would, damn it. Ram got up and went to the door. "Stay on the monitors." He told Jordan as he ran to the stairs.

Jordan watched him go. He waited until he saw Ram on the stairs to the third floor. Only then did Jordan get up and look out into the hallway. No one was there. Everyone was out of the building or very busy. This was his chance; his opportunity. He locked the door behind him. That way it would take a minute for them to realize that he was indeed gone. He tapped his gun on his side and headed down the stairs to the fourth floor where the RangeMan apartments were located.

Jordan stepped out onto the fourth floor and looked around. It was completely quiet except for the muffled sounds coming from the girls' apartment. This was going to be tricky and difficult, but Jordan didn't have a choice. As he knocked on the door where the girls were he only hoped Cassidy didn't answer the door.

The door swung open and sure enough Cassidy stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. She gave him a half smile. "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked him politely. He needed in the door. He didn't see any arsenal on her so he quickly pulled his gun and trained it on her. The blood drained from her pretty face and she backed up. Jordan followed her and shut the door behind him.

"Get them in here, now." He told her. She nodded. "Ashley. Linda. Come here." She called out for her friends and swallowed hard. The two girls entered the room looking like their friend in jeans and t-shirts. They noticed the gun first then Jordan. "What the hell?" Linda shouted.

Jordan turned the gun on Linda who backed up. "Shut the fuck up or I'll put a bullet in one of your brains. And I don't give a shit who." They all nodded and kept silent. "Empty your pockets slowly." He told them. They did so one at a time. It was nothing but change or trash. "This is how it's going to work. The four of us are going to head to the stairs and go to the garage." He pointed to Cassidy. "You are going to get into a company SUV while these two here in the back seat. Understand?" He asked them. They all nodded. "Again you make a noise or act like you're going to do anything to get me caught, I'll kill one of you and I don't care which one." They once again nodded. He step back away from the door and jerked his head towards the door. "Now move." They jumped and headed out towards the door.

They made it to the stairs without encountering anyone. This morning RangeMan Securities was quiet as a mouse. Not a creature was stirring not even the boss. Only problem was this wasn't Christmas and there wasn't anything funny about the situation the girls were in. They were going down the stairs a step at a one when Cassidy lost her footing and tripped. She grabbed the railing and gained her footing but not without making some noise.

Jordan got pissed off. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up?" He raised his gun and hit Cassidy on the temple. She went down and Linda went off. "What the fuck is wrong with you? It isn't like she fell on purpose, you asshole." He turned to Linda and she backed up. "You shut up. Help her and let's go." Linda helped Cassidy up who assured her friend that she was fine. Her temple was bleeding something fierce but Cassidy shook it off and walked down the stairs with her friends.

They made it to the garage door and Jordan motioned for them to be quiet. They heard Ram and Steph joking as the waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did Ram and Steph got on without a backwards glance. Jordan eased the door open and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he turned to find the girls whispering amongst themselves. "Don't even think about it. If I have to I'll kill all three of you and the consequences be damned. Now move." He almost shouted the last couple of words as his temper began to rise. The girls walked ahead of him helping Cassidy to the vehicle he pointed to.

"Let me drive. She's hurting." Linda told him quietly.

"No, I heard she's the feistiest and I want her busy." He told her as he pushed her towards the back of the vehicle. "Now get in. If I get caught, I'll kill all three of you."

They all climbed into the company SUV, Jordan's gun never wavering. He pointed it at Cassidy who flinched. Her head was pounding and she was starting to see double. She hoped she didn't kill her friends on the way to where ever they were going.

"Where are we headed?" She asked the asshole with the gun.

"Do you know where Subzero is located?" He asked her as the pulled out of the underground garage and their safety net.

"Yea I know where it's at." She made a left turn. It was a couple of miles away from RangeMan. She knew she would have to drive the speed limits or it would only piss Jordan off more.

"Head that way. Once we get closer I'll tell ya where to go." She nodded her understanding.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked from the back seat.

He sneered at her. "Let's just say it's in my best interest to bring you three to McDonald."

Linda caught Cassidy's eye in the rear view mirror and tried to talk to her. Cassidy nodded her understanding and turned back to the road. "What did you do to McDonald?" Cassidy asked him.

As Jordan started yelling at Cassidy how he didn't do a damn thing Ashley and Linda were whispering in the back.

"This is a company SUV. It has to have a tracker on it. Doesn't it?" Ashley said speaking in low tones.

"I would think so. Unless he did something to it." Linda replied back. Jordan's head whipped around and he pointed the gun at Linda. "You two shut the hell up. I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will." He told them.

"You do know that once McDonald gets what he wants, he'll kill you." Cassidy stated.

"Unless of course, Ranger and our men get to you first." Linda added.

"Then you better hope that McDonald kills you first." Ashley sneered back at him. Their words sent Jordan into a tizzy and he drew back the gun.

* * *

><p>Ram made it down to the garage in record time. Steph was still hanging around the gate. "What are you doing?" Steph jumped ten feet in the air at Ram's voice.<p>

"Damn Ram, you scared the shit out of me." Steph walked over to him and hugged him.

"What's up, Steph?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm waiting on Ranger. I promise I have no intentions on going out there against Ranger's orders." Ram gave her a look. She smiled. "Okay I had thought about it, but I changed my mind." Ram hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"That's good to know. How come you're waiting on him?" He asked her.

She shrugged again. "I don't know. For some reason I just miss him more today than any other day. Something is nitpicking at me, Ram. I don't understand it." She explained.

"Spidey sense getting to ya?" He asked her.

"It won't turn off, Ram. It's been at me for days. I would just feel a little better if Ranger was home." She sadly stated.

"Come on, Bomber. Ranger will get back faster if you don't wait on him." Ram told her. Steph laughed.

"You have a point." Ram lead her towards the door to the stairs and Steph pulled away and hit the elevator doors.

"Don't even think about it, Ram. I'm not climbing up those stairs." She told him.

Ram laughed. "Alright then. We'll ride the elevator." They climbed onto the elevator laughing. They had just hit the second floor when Ram's phone starting ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Same Day-<strong>

Ranger and Tank thanked yet another lady who had absolutely no information on Daniel Simpson or Sidney McDonald. They were running around in circles with no ending in sight. Nothing was helping them get any close to what they needed to know.

Ranger leaned his head back against the seat after he got into his Ford truck. "Damn it, Tank. I feel like I'm losing my mind. There's always someone wanting to talk about Steph and what she's doing or saying or what she has said or done. And now when it comes to three innocent lives that was thrown into our little world, not one damn person wants to talk." Ranger sighed.

"Do you think McDonald has everyone under lock and key?" Tank asked him.

Ranger moved his left shoulder. "Who knows with him."

A tapping on Ranger's window almost startled the man in black. He glanced out to see a young teenage boy standing there holding a piece of paper. Ranger rolled his window down but only a crack. It was enough. The boy handed Ranger the piece of paper and took off running. Ranger read the paper once then twice before handing it to Tank.

Tank read it and then handed it back. "Are you going?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice, Tank. It may be our only lead." Ranger told him as he cranked the vehicle. The note told them to go to Shorty's and leave the back seat doors unlocked.

They pulled into Shorty's and parked in the back so Ranger could see the entire parking lot. No one should be able to sneak up on them. Ranger scanned the parking lot slowly and meticulously. Not a soul stood out to Ranger or Tank.

"What are the chances that this is a trap of some kind?" Tank asked his partner.

Ranger gave a barely there shrug. "Only one to find out." Ranger continuously scanned the parking lot. He glanced in his mirror on the side of the truck and came up alert.

"Tank, there's a medium size blond woman in ragged blue jeans and ratty t-shirt coming up the side of the truck. She's looking around as if paranoid. Get ready. Here comes our lead."

The back door behind Ranger opened and in slid the woman that sent the teenage boy to give them the note. She looked around nervously and set her gaze on Ranger.

"You're Ranger Manoso?" She asked him. He nodded. "I am. Who are you?" He asked her.

She bit her lip. "Let's leave my name out of this. If he finds out that I'm helping you, he'll kill me." She said softly.

"Who will kill you?" He asked her.

"Jordan." She replied back.

"Explain." Ranger only knew one Jordan and he didn't think that Jordan had anything to do with the Jordan she was talking about.

"Jordan use to hang out with Daniel before Daniel was killed. Daniel was killed because he failed at his task that Sidney gave him." She told me.

"What task was that?" Tank asked her.

"Daniel was supposed to get the cell phones from at least one of the girls if not both. When he failed, he was killed."

"Why did he want their cell phones? Tank asked.

"He believed that he could lure at least one girl out of the building with her friend's phone. Then that girl would lure one or both of the other two. It was a stupid plan." She told him.

Ranger nodded. "Do you know who the shooter was?" Ranger asked her. She nodded. "The shooter was Sidney. He wanted that task himself."

Ranger nodded thinking for a minute. "And where does Jordan play in all this?"

"He has a problem with gambling. He borrowed over a half million dollars from Sidney that he hasn't been able to pay back. Sidney was going to kill him." She answered.

"Was?" Ranger questioned.

She nodded. "Sidney told Jordan that if he could kidnap all three girls and bring them to him then Jordan's debt would be clean. I tried telling Jordan that Sidney is the type that once he gets what he wants, he'll kill him." She lowered in head trying to fight the tears.

"He won't listen?" Ranger said. She shook her head. "I know what's he doing is wrong, but I love him and I don't want him dead."

"So how can we find this Jordan?" Tank asked her.

She snapped her head up. "You know him." She stated.

"What? How do we know him?" Ranger asked.

"He works for RangeMan. That is your company, right?" She asked him.

Ranger snapped his head around the same time Tank did. "What?" He almost shouted at her. She started stuttering. "I-I-He told me he worked for RangeMan so he had the perfect chance to get all three girls."

Ranger cranked the truck and locked the doors. She tried to get out. "Let me out." She told Ranger. Ranger almost snorted as he pulled out of his parking space and headed out. "Yea I don't think so." She started to panic. "If Jordan or Sidney find out, they'll kill me." Ranger pulled to a stop and turned around to look dead straight at the girl. "If anything has happened to Linda, Cassidy, Ashley, or Steph I'll not only kill Jordan, but I'll kill you."

She swallowed hard and nodded; keeping her mouth shut. Ranger turned back to the road and pulled out his cell phone. "Ram is on the monitors with Jordan, right?" Ranger asked Tank. Tank nodded. Ranger hit speed dial six and Ram answered with a couple of rings.

"Yo."

"Ram, where are you?"

"In the elevator with Steph."

"Where is Jordan?"

"Back at the monitors."

"Why are you in the elevator?" Ranger shook his head; why was he wasting time.

"I thought Steph was sneaking out, but it was a misunderstanding. What's up, Boss?"

"Jordan is working for McDonald. He owes McDonald a lot of money. If he kidnaps the girls, he lives."

"Fuck." Ram shouted. Ranger could hear Steph in the background asking what was wrong as Ram was cursing the elevator to go faster.

"What floor are you on?"

"We just hit the fourth floor." Ranger heard muffled voices as Ram explained Steph was going on. He simply heard, "not your fault, Steph. Never your fault," before the doors dinged. He could hear Ram running down the hall.

"Fuck." Ram shouted.

"What?" Ranger asked.

"The door is locked." Ram told him.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. Give me a minute." Ranger told him okay as Ram pulled out his kit and had the door open within minutes. "Boss, he's not in here."

"Check the cameras, Ram."

"On it." Ranger heard the taping of the computers and then Ram. "Fuck. He's got all three of them."

Ranger turned to face the girl and gave her his deadly blank face. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She chewed her bottom lip. "You had better hope for your sake that they're found alive and well. Your boyfriend is already dead" Ranger told her.

"Boss?"

Ranger turned his attention back to Ram. "Here." He told Ram. "He took a company SUV."

Ranger let out a sigh of relief. "Check the trackers, Ram." Ranger heard more taping. "His tracker says he's here at RangeMan, but I just saw it pull out. He took off the tracker."

Ranger stepped on the gas and let out a curse.


	13. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Not Mine

The Truth Be Told

Ranger yanked their only lead out of the vehicle. "Let me go, damn it." She yelled at Ranger. Ranger snapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists. "Not happening. Your little boyfriend has three of our family members and he's taking them to someone who wants them dead. Sorry, but the only place you're going is a holding cell." Ranger told her as he pushed her towards the elevator. "This is kidnapping, you asshole." She hollered. The elevator doors opened to reveal Hector. Ranger had called Hector before arriving at RangeMan; he wanted Hector to take her to a holding cell.

Hector sneered at the girl and she shrank back from him. "¿El jefe, es éste la pequeña mujerzuela que tiene nuestras mujeres?" Hector questioned.(1)

Ranger nodded. "Ésta es sí ella. ¿Usted la llevará por favor abajo a una célula de tenencia?" Ranger asked.(2)

Hector gave a slick smile that had the girl trying to back up. "Sería mi placer, jefe." Hector told Ranger. (3)

Ranger handed her over and she started to panic. "Relax, he's not going to hurt you. He's taking you to a holding cell." The girl still continued to struggled at Ranger's words. He gave her a little shake and she looked up at him. "Stop it. Before I let him hurt you. He's my employee and very trustworthy." He looked her in the eyes. "And right now you don't want to be around me. Understand?" He asked her. She swallowed hard and nodded. Hector grabbed her and started toward the basement steps. Ranger calling his name had him turning around.

"No la deje fuera de su vista. No la pase apagado en cualquiera. ¿Entienda?" Ranger asked him.(4)

Hector nodded. "Entiendo, dirijo. Ella tiene nuestras mujeres, nuestra familia. No la dejaré fuera de mi vista. Usted tiene mi palabra."(5)

Ranger nodded, thanked him, and got on the elevator as Hector disappeared into the basement.

Ranger leaned up against the side of elevator across from Tank. He let out a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He pushed a button and hit talk.

"Yo!"

"Santos, I need you to get back to RangeMan asap." Ranger told his cousin.

"We still have one more skip to pick up then we'll be on our way there." Lester told him.

"Lester, we have a problem." Lester knew then that something was seriously wrong. It's rare for Ranger to call him by his first name at work.

"What's up, Ranger?"

"The girls have been kidnapped." Lester let out a curse a mile long.

"How did they get out of RangeMan. I thought they were well protected." Lester questioned panic in his voice.

"They never left RangeMan. Jordan took them from RangeMan." The phone went dead and Ranger could only image what Lester did to his phone. The elevator door opened to reveal a very stressed out fifth floor. Ranger looked around to see Erik, Brett, Hal, Junior, Zero, Binkie, Woody, Scott, Jace, and Max standing as far away from Ram's cubicle as possible. They looked a little worse for the wear.

"When did you guys get back?" Ranger asked the team he sent to Las Vegas.

"Not even ten minutes ago." Hal told him. "Ram is pissed to no end. What happened?" Hal questioned.

"No one has told any of you what is going on?" They all shook their heads no at their boss' question. He looked around again. "Where is Steph?" He asked them.

"She's in there with Ram. She told us to stay away until Ram calms down and then she followed him in there. Hector wouldn't say anything either." Woody replied.

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Boss, you need to call Cal before explaining anything. And calling Cal will let them know what's going on." Tank said.

Ranger nodded and grabbed his phone.

"Yo."

"Cal, you need to get back to RangeMan asap."

"On the way now." He told Ranger. "What's up? Do you need me to do something?" He asked him.

"Cassidy was kidnapped, Cal." The phone was silent and Ranger could hear deep breathing. "Cal?"

"How did she get out of the building. Ram is on monitors and I know he wouldn't have allowed that to happened." Cal's voice was barely above a whisper and Ranger knew he was trying to hold onto what little self control he had left. Ranger knew he was going to lose it with the next bit of information.

"Jordan took them."

"Them?" Cal's voice rose an octave.

"He took all three of them." Ranger waited for Cal to speak but he never did. He hung up the phone. Ranger almost felt sorry for Jordan. He was going to face a hell of a lot of hurt when he was confronted with Ram, Cal, and Lester. Ranger put his phone back on belt and went to Ram's cubicle. He entered with no thought to his own safety. He knew Ram wouldn't hurt him or Steph.

"Ram? Steph?" Stephanie looked up with tears in her eyes and guilt on her face. Ranger held his arms open and she ran into them. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soft words in her ear. Ram looked up at Ranger and Steph. "It's not your fault, Steph." He stated simply before going back to the paperwork he had in front of him.

Ranger pulled back to look at Steph. "Why would it be your fault, Babe?" He asked her. She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. Ram looked up again. "She went down to the garage to wait for you. Her spidey sense has been going haywire all day and it was driving her crazy. When I saw her go downstairs I thought she was trying to leave so I followed her leaving Jordan alone at the monitors. I guess he thought it was the perfect time to grab the girls. She's blames herself. It's not her fault." Ram looked behind Ranger then back down at the paperwork.

"Beautiful, it's not your fault." Lester told her. Ranger and Steph both looked up at Lester, Bobby, and Cal behind them. "But I was thinking of sneaking out." Steph explained. Cal tucked a curl behind her ear. "Not your fault, Bomber. He was going to do it anyway. Never blame yourself." She gave Cal a hug then Lester before turning back to Ram. "Have you found anything yet?" She asked him. Ram shook his head.

"What is he looking at?" Lester asked.

"I'm looking through Jordan's folder trying to find anything I can."

Ranger didn't say anything to Ram, but it was against RangeMan policy to go through someone else's employment folder. He figured that this time it was okay. Ranger turned back to his employees. "I need everyone in the conference room A. Now." They all turned and went into the conference room.

Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Cal, Steph, Ram, and Tank followed their fellow RangeMan employees into the conference room. Everyone but Ranger found a seat.

"I don't know about Cal and Ram but I don't want the new employees in here. I don't trust them." Lester stated. Ram and Cal nodded their agreement.

Ranger looked at Jace, Scott, and Max. "I'm sorry but since it's their girlfriends that are missing, they have a say." They nodded their understanding then Ranger turned to Binkie. "Would you please take them downstairs to where Hector is in the holding cells then come back up here." Ranger asked him.

Binkie nodded. "No problem, Sir." Binkie got up and Jace, Scott, and Max followed behind him. Once out of the room Ranger turned back to his employees. He looked and studied Cal, Lester, and Ram closely. All three of his best men sat rigid in their chairs. Their hands clenching tight to the arm rests so their knuckles were white. Their jaws were twitching but their blank faces remained with only one difference. Anybody who looked at them could see the rage in their eyes. His men were very upset and scared shit-less. He knew these men like he knew himself. They had been with him since RangeMan was open. If anyone of them got to Jordan first, Ranger would be unable to help him.

He glanced at Steph who had sadness and grief written all over her face. She felt bad and she no reason to. She would help them find Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley. She always figured things out before they did. He guaranteed today would be no exception.

Tank held a remote control in his hand and he waved it at Ranger who in return; nodded.

Binkie then entered the room once again who took a seat as they watch Jordan sneak three of the RangeMan women out of the security of their home. They watched as Jordan went down the stairs to the fourth floor and knocked on Lester's apartment door. They watched as he disappeared into the apartment already holding a gun on one of them. They watched as not a couple of minutes later Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley came out of the apartment followed by Jordan. They watched as he pushed them into the stair way and down the stairs. When they watched as Cassidy tripped and fell making noise and then received the butt of a gun against her temple, Cal slammed his fist on the table and jumped up. Tank paused it and waited. Cal put his fist into the wall then walked outside of the conference room.

Ranger followed behind him. "Cal." Cal swung around to face his boss. "We need to go back inside and finish watching the tape."

"Damn it, Ranger. How the hell can I go in there and watch that. Cassidy could be seriously hurt. Hell she was seriously hurt." Cal watched his boss; his blank face crumbling.

"I know, but everything we do from here on out is going to help find Cassidy and her friends. We need you in there. You know Cassidy better than the rest of us. Cal, Cassidy needs you." Ranger waited. He had to wait a couple of minutes before finally Cal shrugged.

Cal nodded. "You're right." Cal started walking back towards the conference room and Ranger followed. "I'm going to kill him, Ranger." Cal stated as he opened the door. Ram and Lester looked up at Cal. "We'll kill him together, Cal." Lester said. Cal gave a slight chuckle. "Good to know." He nodded at Tank to continue so Tank continued the tape.

They watched as Linda and Ashley helped Cassidy to her feet and Linda give Jordan a piece of her mind. They watched as they continued down the stairs until they reached the garage. They could hear Steph and Ram outside the door as the girls and Jordan advanced towards the door to the garage. Ram threw the bottle of water that was sitting on the table across the room; barely missing Ranger in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" Ram shouted. "I was right there. Right FUCKING there. I could have stopped Jordan. This is all my damn fault." Ram sat down with this head between his legs running his fingers through his dark silky locks.

"Ram, it's not your fault and we don't blame you." Lester told his friend.

"He's right, Ram. We don't. Ashley's out there too along with Cassidy and Linda. We know you would done anything to stop him." Cal added.

"It's my fault. I didn't want to go up the stairs. If I had went up the stairs then we would have found them." Steph said. Cal, Ram, and Lester jumped up and went to Steph. Ranger followed them.

"Steph, this is not your fault. In fact I'm glad you wanted to go up the elevator."

Steph looked up at Ram confused. "Why?" She wondered.

"Because if we had went and opened that door, Jordan could have easily have killed one of them or you. He was desperate, Steph. He would have done anything. So thank you." Ram told her. Steph smiled and gave Ram a hug.

Tank cleared his throat and they all once again turned back to the television and watched the rest of the security tape. Once the tape was over, Ranger turned to Lester. "You found their cell phones in your apartment, correct?" Ranger questioned. Lester nodded. "Their cell phones, guns, pepper spray, and stun guns were sitting on the coffee table. Some trash and change was on the floor in front of the door." Lester told him. Ranger nodded. "How was Linda's arm?" He asked him.

"The infection was completely gone. She said it was still a little sore especially if she moved it in a certain way or if she hits it on something. Other than that, it's okay." Lester explained.

Ranger nodded than turned to Ram. "How was Ashley and the morning sickness?"

"The fennel seeds the girls got her is working wonders however without it, she could become seriously ill again." Ram said.

"How long would say we have?" Ranger questioned.

Ram shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on what's happening. If she's up and around too much then she'll get sick. She can't smell anything bad at all. Bad smells are horrible."

Ranger nodded once again then turned to Cal. "We seen what happen to Cassidy. How much do you think that will affect her? Can she fight through it?" He then turned to Bobby. "Is there a good possibility she could have a concussion from being hit on the temple with the gun?"

"She can fight through a lot, Ranger. But that was a lot of blood." Cal answered his question. Ranger nodded then turned back to Bobby.

"Head wounds do bleed quite a bit, so it's honestly hard to say if she has a concussion or not. We need to find them soon." Bobby replied.

Ranger nodded. "There's only one person who can help us right now."

"Who's that?" Ram asked.

"Jordan's girlfriend. She's in the basement." Steph said as she got up. Cal, Lester, and Ram stood up. "Well let's go talk to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Four Hours Later-<strong>

Lester slammed the door to the interrogation room so hard it bounced back and hit the wall; leaving a giant hole. "God damn it! What the fuck is the matter with her?" Lester shouted.

"Santos." Ranger barked out. Lester kept right on walking. He couldn't take it anymore. They had been drilling Jordan's girlfriend-whose name they came to find out about twelve hours into the interrogation was Star**-**for almost twenty hours. She wasn't telling them the truth. In fact they were pretty sure she didn't know what the truth was anymore.

"Santos." Ranger barked out again. This time Lester turned around to face Ranger. "What?" Lester grinded out.

"Get back in here. Now." Ranger told him before turning around and going back into the room where Tank, Cal, Ram, Bobby, Steph, and Hal were waiting. Lester followed his boss into the room opposite where Star was.

"Damn it, Ranger. I can't take it anymore. She won't give us any reliable information and when you think she's finally telling the truth, her story changes." Lester said as leaned his head against the cold wall of the basement.

"He's right, Boss. At first McDonald was going to kill her so she came here then it was McDonald was going to sell her to the highest bidder, then it was she has drug problems and needed help. Hell Ranger, her story isn't making any sense. She doesn't make any sense." Ram added.

"I say fuck being nice to her. I'm done with being nice to her. In fact I'm sick of being nice. If she was a man then we would beat the information out of him, so why not her?" Cal wondered out loud.

"Could you do that, Cal? Could you beat the information out of her?" Ranger questioned. Cal looked over at the girl behind the mirror. She was probably Steph's height but a little heavier. She looked fined bone and mal-nourished. Ram glanced at her and looked back at Cal.

Cal nodded. "She knows where Cassidy is. My Cassidy who probably has a concussion and who could be dying. Yeah, I could beat the hell out of her. I may feel bad afterwords, but I love Cassidy and I can't lose her.

Ram agreed. "I have to go with Cal. Ashley is out there with Cassidy and Linda. She's pregnant and can barely keep anything down. I can't lose her either. She's my life. I'm with Cal. How about you, Lester?"

Lester stood up and nodded. "I have to find Linda. I love her, Cos. I can't even bear to think about losing her. If I have to I'll beat it out of her too."

Steph looked around at her best friends then back to her husband. "I can't believe you guys are serious." They all turned to look at her. With their faces turned to Steph, she knew they could. Each one of them were hurting to extent that she knew if she was hurting like them, she would do anything too. She nodded. "Let me go talk to her first. Please." She looked at Ranger pleading with him. He nodded slowly. "Okay go ahead." She gave him a hug and walked out the room.

Stephanie entered the interrogation room and studied Star. Her long black hair hung limp around her shoulders and her brown eyes held no life. Steph had to change that. Star looked up and gave Steph a dirty look.

Steph smiled. "Hi."

Star rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell us the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Steph leaned against the mirror with her feet crossing in front of her. "You do know. That's why your stories change every time you tell it."

"So what if I do know something. I tried to help and the man kidnapped me and now he won't let me go." Star yelled at Steph.

"How come you won't tell us where your boyfriend took our friends?" Steph asked her.

Star shrugged. "What are you going to do for me if I tell you? If I say a word against Sidney, he'll... he'll .." Star trailed off and turned her face away. Steph swore she saw tears gathering in the girl's eyes.

Steph walked closer. "For the past day you've been questioned by four different men, right?" Steph asked her.

Star looked up and nodded. "Your point?" She asked with a snotty tone.

"Three of those men are getting ready to come in here and take the information they want." Steph told her.

Star's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

Steph nodded and walked closer. "If you don't start talking and telling the truth, Lester, Ram, and Cal-three of the meanest and baddest asses here-are going to beat the information out of you."

Star paled and swallowed. "Why would they hurt me? I'm a girl." She rolled her eyes and stated.

Steph gave a dry laugh. "You know where their girlfriends are. Linda was shot a couple of weeks ago, her arm is still really sore because it got infected." Steph turned to the mirror and gestured for them to enter the room. Lester entered first; the anger coming from his body language was hard to ignore. His blank face was in place but he looked dangerous. Star choked back a sob. "Linda belongs to this one." Star nodded at Steph's statement.

Cal entered the room and Steph gave him a smile which he didn't return. Steph didn't mind, she knew what they were trying to do. "This is Cal. Jordan hit his girlfriend in the temple with a gun. Cassidy could have a concussion. She could be dying and we can't do anything because you won't talk." Star watched as Cal circled her and started to panic.

Ram entered the room. Steph went over to him and patted his arm. She turned back to Star. "This one is Ram. His girlfriend is pregnant with his first child. She has horrible morning sickness and she can't keep anything down at all. Not without this stuff that her friends bought her which she didn't have on her when your boyfriend took her." Star looked at Ram who was clenching his fists and his jaw. He stood tall and rigid.

They all looked down right intimidating and she was scared to death. Steph leaned down so she was eye level. "Your boyfriend has their girlfriends and they're not going to stop until they find them. Jordan is already as good as dead. Please open your mouth and tell us the truth. For your own safety." Steph pleaded with the girl.

She swallowed and slowly nodded. Ranger entered the room and motioned for her to go on. She let out a sigh and started talking. "It's all because of that picture." She said. "What picture?" Ranger asked. "The one of the girl in the pink top standing in front of the OB-GYN clinic." Ram snapped his head around. "Explain." Ranger barked out. "When he found out that she was pregnant, he got this brilliant idea, but she wasn't that far along so he turned to me." Star started crying and Steph handed her a tissue.

"I'm pregnant. Almost six pregnant to be exact. He's going to sell my baby to help pay Jordan's gambling debt."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did he have Jordan kidnap them then?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "They embarrassed him. He wanted Steph too, but he knew he would have more of a chance getting the other three then her. He's only going to kill them. That's what he told me and Jordan. He's going to kill me once my baby is born."

"He just told you this out right?" Cal questioned her; not convinced. She turned to look at him.

She shook her head. "I over heard Sidney talking to Jordan."

"You mean Jordan agreed to this?" Ram asked her.

She nodded. "He said it was either my baby or his life and then he would take the baby anyway."

"Okay but why kidnap Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley? It doesn't make any sense." Lester almost shouted. He was losing his patience with the woman.

"All I know is that Sidney told Jordan to kidnap them. They embarrassed him by taking him into the police station covered in shit and that they needed to pay." She shrugged. "That's all I know."

Cal let out a roar and got into Star's face. "All this fucking time you've been messing with us! They could have already killed them. You stupid bitch." Cal pushed away from her almost knocking her chair to the floor and stomped out.

Lester and Ram followed behind their friend; afraid of what they'll do. Ranger shook his head and let out a sigh. "If you tell us where they are, I'll do everything in my power to help you start a new life away from McDonald and Jordan. But if the girls are already gone, I won't be able to help you." Ranger told her. Star nodded and started talking.

_Author's Note: Next chapter...Are the girls okay? Will they be alive? Sorry I had to have some suspense. Please forgive me!_

1. Boss, is this the little slut that has our women?

2. Yes this is her. Will you please take her down to a holding cell?

3. It would be my pleasure, Boss.

4. Do not let her out of your sight. Do not pass her off on anybody else. Understand?

5. I understand, Boss. She has our women, our family. I will not let her out of my sight. You have my word.


	14. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry it is taking me so long to get these chapters out. We are moving across state lines in two weeks and I am trying to get everything packed and ready. I am however going to try as hard as I can to get this story finished before I leave for North Carolina. Thanks for all the reviews!

WARNING: VIOLENCE!

Judgement Day

Ram and Cal each held an arm while Lester pumbled him with his fists. Cal and Ram already had their time with the man that betrayed them and now Lester was taking his frustrations out on the man in front him. His nose was broke, his eyes were swollen shut and his face was almost unidentifiable. They were pretty sure his ribs were broken and kidneys were bruised. He had a broken arm and a gun shot wound to his upper thigh. Ram took the thigh shot and hit it perfectly so no everlasting damage was done.

The men were mad and pissed off. Their women were missing and it was this man's fault.

"Santos! Stop!" Ranger called out. Ram and Cal looked over and dropped Jordan to the ground. Lester went down with him still punching anything he could reach. Ram and Cal both called Lester's name but to no avail. They had to pull Lester off of Jordan. "Lester, look." Ram whispered softly in his ear; giving him a little shake. Lester looked up and his heart melted. Linda,clearly in pain, was coming down the driveway alone.

He took off in a dead run towards the woman he loved. When he reached her with Ranger and his co-workers behind him, he stopped and took her in. She was covered in blood and what looked like brain matter covered her beautiful face. His breathing slowed down and he slowly pulled her towards him by her hips. "My little wildcat, are you okay?" He asked her; almost afraid of the answer and she shook her head; tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Baby, where are you hurt? I can't tell. You're covered in blood, baby." He questioned. Ranger, Tank, Cal, Ram, and Vince surrounded them. They were anxiously awaiting for any news on Cassidy and Ashley. Linda whispered something but Lester couldn't hear her. "Speak up, baby. Where are you hurt?"

She looked up at him. "N-N-It's not my blood." She stuttered out.

"Where is Ashley and Cassidy, Sweetheart?" Ram asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know. I-I-He was going to kill me. I had to." She muttered before collapsing in Lester's arms.

**The Day of the Kidnapping-**

They all climbed into the company SUV, Jordan's gun never wavering. He pointed it at Cassidy who flinched. Her head was pounding and she was starting to see double. She hoped she didn't kill her friends on the way to where ever they were going.

"Where are we headed?" She asked the asshole with the gun.

"Do you know where Subzero is located?" He asked her as the pulled out of the underground garage and their safety net.

"Yea I know where it's at." She made a left turn. It was a couple of miles away from RangeMan. She knew she would have to drive the speed limits or it would only piss Jordan off more.

"Head that way. Once we get closer I'll tell ya where to go." She nodded her understanding.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked from the back seat.

He sneered at her. "Let's just say it's in my best interest to bring you three to McDonald."

Linda caught Cassidy's eye in the rear view mirror and tried to talk to her. Cassidy nodded her understanding and turned back to the road. "What did you do to McDonald?" Cassidy asked him.

As Jordan started yelling at Cassidy how he didn't do a damn thing Ashley and Linda were whispering in the back.

"This is a company SUV. It has to have a tracker on it. Doesn't it?" Ashley said speaking in low tones.

"I would think so. Unless he did something to it." Linda replied back. Jordan's head whipped around and he pointed the gun at Linda. "You two shut the hell up. I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will." He told them.

"You do know that once McDonald gets what he wants, he'll kill you." Cassidy stated.

"Unless of course, Ranger and our men get to you first." Linda added.

"Then you better hope that McDonald kills you first." Ashley sneered back at him. Their words sent Jordan into a tizzy and he drew back the gun.

The gun landed against Linda's sore shoulder and she let out a cry of pain. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch or I'll make the pain worse." Jordan turned back to Cassidy who was starting to feel woozy.

She looked in the rear view mirror at Ashley and shook her head. Cassidy's eyes were blurry and Ashley gave her a small smile. She knew Cassidy was in a lot of pain and there was nothing she could do.

They came to Subzero and Cassidy slowed down. "Keep going straight until I tell you to turn. Got that?" Jordan demanded. Cassidy nodded then winced. Her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up. That freaking gun really hurt.

They drove at least another 4 miles before finally Jordan told Cassidy to take a left turn. Cassidy did as he told her; going slow.

"Hurry it up! I ain't got all damn day." Jordan bellowed. Cassidy stepped on the gas; in the process almost missing their next turn. "Turn right here, damn it. Then go a mile and take another right then an immediate left." Jordan told her. Cassidy once again did as she was told.

"Pull behind that blue truck." Jordan instructed her. She pulled behind the blue truck that she knew was McDonald's. Jordan pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"I got them out here in the truck." He shook his head. "I would appreciate some help, Sir." He then nodded. "Thank you Sir." He hung up the phone and trained his gun on Cassidy. "Get out slowly. And keep your hands in the air." She opened the door then got out. She kept her hands in the air, he turned the gun on the other two. "Get out and keep your hands in the air." They opened their doors and got out. "Any funny business and I'll just start shooting." He told them and they nodded.

Jordan got out and rounded the truck to face the three girls. He trained the gun on them and motioned towards the house in front of them. "Move." They started walking; Ashley and Linda helping Cassidy as she stumbled. They had a bad feeling that she had a concussion and they didn't know what to do.

When they reached the front door, it swung open to reveal Sidney McDonald himself. He sneered at them. "Well well well, now it appears as though you are my turf. I hope you're ready." He step back to let them enter but as they past him he stopped them one by one. Linda went first. He touched the side of her face with his fingers. She jerked back from his touch. "Don't touch me." She said and he gave her a sleazy smile. "I am going to do a lot more than touching. You are going to be my first. I hate Ranger and seeing how Lester is Ranger's cousin; you are my perfect revenge." He pushed her towards the middle of room before turning back to Ashley.

Once again he ran his fingers down her cheek. "You are pregnant, isn't that right?" Ashley didn't acknowledge the fact. "I am going to love destroying that too." He said in her face. She wrinkled her nose. "Your breathe stinks, bad. I hope you brush first." She gave him a sickly sweet smile. He clenched his jaw. "You stupid bitch." He hauled off and back handed her. She almost fell at the velocity of his hit. He then pushed her towards the center of the room next to Linda.

Linda pulled Ashley next to you and touched her cheek. "Why did you do that, Ash?" Linda questioned her. Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. He just made me mad."

Cassidy steps forward and McDonald turns to look at her. "What happened to her?" He bellows. Jordan swallows hard. "She caused me some trouble, Sir." Jordan told him.

"You lying asshole. She just fell down the stairs and you hit her." Linda cried out. McDonald turned to face her. "Shut up. No one was talking to you." He told her and she nodded. McDonald turned back to Jordan. "I told you I wanted them in one piece. That these three were mine."

Jordan's eyes widen. "I know, Sir. I-I-She just almost got us caught. I'm sorry Sir." Jordan stuttered out. McDonald punched him in the gut and he doubled over. "Your punishment is to be guard duty. You must go to the end of the driveway and be our look out." Jordan looked up at him; still doubled in pain. "But Sir." He started to say but McDonald interrupted. "Do you wish to disobey me?" He asked Jordan. Jordan shook his head violently. McDonald pointed out the door. "Then go, now." Jordan turned and did as he was told.

A man that Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley completely missed stepped out from the shadows. "Sid, are you sure that's wise?" The man asked. Sidney looked over at him. "Why do you ask?" The other man shrugged. "Because if they do find us, Jordan will be taken out, don't you think?" He questioned Sidney.

Sidney smiled. "Precisely. If they do then I won't have to." The other man smiled. "I should have known you had it all planned out, Brother."

The girls looked between the two of them. They did look a lot alike. "Sean, take them downstairs." Sean grabbed Linda first. "Leave her here. She's first." Sean let go of Linda and grabbed Cassidy by one arm and Ashley by an arm. He dragged them off leaving Linda alone with Sidney.

Sidney stood in front of Linda and smiled. Linda thinned her lips out in fear. She didn't know what Sidney had planned for her. Sidney brought his hand up and backhanded Linda across the face. She fell from the impact; leaving her vulnerable. Sidney kicked her in the stomach and Linda let out a whelp of pain.

Before he could take another hit two things happened. He heard Sean yelling downstairs and his front door burst open. Sidney swung around to face his intruder. "Thomas, what the hell is wrong with you?" It was another hired hand of Sidney's. Thomas breathing hard; bent over. "Star is missing." Sidney went into a rage. He grabbed Linda by her hair and dragged her towards the back of the house.

When he came to a door, he hauled Linda up on her feet. He opened the door and pushed her. "Down the steps! Move." She went down the stairs trying to keep the pain at bay. She was hurting in her ribs so bad, she was sure they were broken.

Once they reached the bottom steps, Linda saw that Cassidy was on a bed clutching her arm to her chest. Ashley was on the dirt floor out cold. Linda went to Ashley's side first and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but her whole face was swelling.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Sidney demanded to know.

Sean held a handkerchief to his nose which was pouring blood. "That little bitch right there," he pointed to Cassidy. "She decked me right in the damn nose. Then before I could react the other one jumped on my back. I threw her face first in the wall knocking her out and then broke that bitch's arm."

"I should have warned you, little brother. These bitches are tough and mean. RangeMan's finest. But we have another problem." McDonald stated. Sean looked over at his brother. "What would that be?"

"Star is missing." McDonald told him. "Shit, what are we going to do?" Sean asked him.

"We are going to lock them down here and go searching for her. We have to find her and fast. She's bringing me a lot of money."

Sean nodded. "What was it like 500,000 dollars for that baby?" Sean asked his brother.

McDonald nodded. "Half a million dollars and I need that money. I'll deal with them later. Let's go."

The two McDonald brothers walked back up the steps and out of the basement. Linda looked around at her surroundings. She noticed a toilet, a sink, and a bed. There was only the cold floor to sit on. Linda went over to the sink and turned it on. She cupped her hands together and filled them with water. She walked over to Ashley and splashed it on her face. Cassidy watched in silence. She repeated the process over five times before finally Ashley started to wake up.

She clutched her face in her hands and moaned. "Oh my. It hurts so bad." Ashley murmured. "I know, but I don't think anything is broken." Ashley looked up at Linda. "Oh Linda, what happen? Are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"I'm hurting but I'll live." Linda managed to walk over to Cassidy. "Are you okay?" She asked her. Cassidy nodded. "I shouldn't have hit him, but the ass copped a feel."

"What an ass. I don't know they have planned, Cass. But I know I'm scared to death." Linda admitted. Cassidy laid a hand on Linda's arm. "You look it, but so am I."

Ashley nodded. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Over Twenty-Four Hours-<strong>

The two McDonald brothers trudged back into the house; pissed off as hell. They couldn't find Star or any trace of her.

"Damn it. Where the hell could she have gone?" McDonald hollered.

"Do you think she went to RangeMan?" Sean asked.

McDonald shrugged. "I wouldn't think so, but with that stupid bitch who knows."

"Jordan still on guard duty?"

McDonald nodded. "That is exactly where he needs to be. But right now I need some relief and there is bitch down stairs who is going to make it all better." McDonald declared.

Sean snickered. "Can I have one?" He asked.

McDonald nodded. "After I'm through. These bitches owe me." They walked down the stairs and found all three girls huddled together on the bed. "Awww, now isn't that just as sweet as can be." McDonald stated sarcastically. He stalked over and grabbed Linda by her arm; yanking her up hard. She let out a yelp at the pain shooting through her ribs.

"You and me have unfinished business upstairs." He stalked back towards the stairs dragging Linda behind him. He looked at Sean. "Watch them but don't touch them." Sean nodded. McDonald went up the stairs with Linda and shut the door. He walked into the living room and threw Linda down to the floor. He went down on top of her pulling on the button of his pants and Linda went into fight mode. She kicked and hit anything she could. McDonald wrapped one beefy hand around her throat and starting choking her; hitting her head on the floor as he did so.

Linda fighting for breathe; looked down. She could barely make out McDonald's gun at his side. She reached for it and actually snagged it. She was fighting to stay awake. McDonald finally noticed she had the gun and started to grab for it. Linda brought it up, closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At RangeMan-<strong>

The guys pulled up and parked. There was seventeen of them. Ranger, Tank, Steph, Ram, Lester, Cal, Bobby, Hal, Vince, Zero, Zip, Junior, Erik, Brett, Woody, Hector, and Binkie were all armed and protected.

"Okay spread out and see what you can find. Stay in your groups of four. Steph, you are with me. Ram, if you see anyone just take them out. Leave no survivors, except the girls." Ranger ordered.

"Leave Jordan alive, Ram." Lester told him. Ram nodded. "Don't worry I will."

They headed out in their groups of four. Ram, Lester, Cal, and Bobby were together. They started out going north and came upon a long driveway with one man standing guard. They were high enough and far enough that the lone guard didn't notice them. Lester looked through the binoculars and almost did a little dance. "It's Jordan, Ram." He told him. Ram and Cal did a high five but remained quiet.

Lester grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Boss?"

"Go ahead."

"We have our sights on Jordan, Boss. Head due north, we're in a clearing surrounded by dog wood trees. Jordan is up ahead. Ram is going to take a shot. Then we are moving in."

"10.4. Give us 5."

"Over and out."

The guys waited and five minutes later the other three groups of four came into the clearing. Ranger looked through his binoculars. "There is a house up the driveway. I bet that's where the girls are. Take a shot, Ram."

Ram smiled. "Glad to, Boss." He lined his sights on Jordan's thigh and took the shot. Jordan screamed and went down. Sixteen men and one woman dressed in black moved forward. Cal was on Jordan first. Cal hit anything he could reach. Jordan let out cries of pain, but Cal didn't care. He hit him in the face, the gut, then took out his left knee with the heel of one hard boot. The whole time Cal was talking to him. "You stupid son of a bitch. You not only betrayed RangeMan, but you took three innocent women to a killer, a madman. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jordan's answer was to spit up blood.

Cal handed Jordan off to Ram who immediately broke his arm. "You stupid fucking bastard. You took them from their home. You took my pregnant girlfriend and her friends from the safety of their own damn home. I should kill you." Ram drew back his fist and landed one right in Jordan's nose crushing it. Ram then threw him to Lester.

Lester was barely able to speak. His words were barely above a whisper. "You had better hope all we do is just the beat the shit out of you. I want to kill you. First, I want to shoot out your kneecaps then maybe both your shoulders. Break each of your fingers then after we torture you, I want put a bullet through your head."

Jordan gurgled blood trying to talk. "I had to."

Lester shook him. "Why did you have to?"

"He was going to kill my girlfriend. I had to."

Lester kneed him in the gut. "You dumb fuck. So you hand over our girlfriends? You stupid mother fucker." Lester was done talking. He started punching Jordan, but Jordan was unable to stand.

Ram and Cal each held an arm while Lester pumbled him with his fists. Cal and Ram already had their time with the man that betrayed them and now Lester was taking his frustrations out on the man in front him. His nose was broke, his eyes were swollen shut and his face was almost unidentifiable. They were pretty sure his ribs were broken and kidneys were bruised. He had a broken arm and a gun shot wound to his upper thigh. Ram took the thigh shot and hit it perfectly so no everlasting damage was done.

The men were mad and pissed off. Their women were missing and it was this man's fault.

"Santos! Stop!" Ranger called out. Ram and Cal looked over and dropped Jordan to the ground. Lester went down with him still punching anything he could reach. Ram and Cal both called Lester's name but to no avail. They had to pull Lester off of Jordan. "Lester, look." Ram whispered softly in his ear; giving him a little shake. Lester looked up and his heart melted. Linda,clearly in pain, was coming down the driveway alone.

He took off in a dead run towards the woman he loved. Ranger ordered Hal to stay with Jordan. When Lester reached her with Ranger and his co-workers behind him, he stopped and took her in. She was covered in blood and what looked like brain matter. His breathing slowed down and he slowly pulled her towards him by her hips. "My little wildcat, are you okay?" He asked her; almost afraid of the answer and she shook her head; tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Baby, where are you hurt? I can't tell. You're covered in blood, baby." He questioned. Ranger, Tank, Cal, Ram, Vince and the rest of RangeMan surrounded them. They were anxiously awaiting for any news on Cassidy and Ashley. Linda whispered something but Lester couldn't hear her. "Speak up, baby. Where are you hurt?"

She looked up at him. "N-N-It's not my blood." She stuttered out.

"Where is Ashley and Cassidy, Sweetheart?" Ram asked her. She shook her head. "I don't know. I-I-He was going to kill me. I had to." She muttered before collapsing in Lester's arms.

Lester cradled Linda in his arms as Bobby looked her over. Ranger and the other men took off towards the house. They reached the front door as Sean stepped out holding a gun. Cal took him out with a single gun shot to the head. They stepped in the house and took out another man; this one was Thomas. McDonald was on the floor with several gun shots in his head and face.

"Oh my God. Linda killed him." Cal stated looking around.

"Where is Ashley and Cassidy?" Ram wondered out loud. They walked around the house looking for anymore people. "Ashley! Cassidy!" The RangeMen screamed out their names. They could barely make out muffled sounds coming from a door way in the kitchen. "Stand back." Ram yelled. He shot off the lock and opened the door. A flight of stairs lead them downstairs to their women.

Ram picked up Ashley and cradled her to his chest. "Oh baby, are you okay?" He kissed her forehead. Her eyes were swollen but she could still see. "I'm fine. Where is Linda?" She asked. "Upstairs with Lester. She's fine. No one can hurt you anymore." He walked up the stairs with her and headed to Bobby.

Cal pulled Cassidy in his arms and hauled her into his lap. "My sweet sassy Cassidy, are you okay?" She nodded. "My arm is broke, but I'm fine. Where is Linda?" Cal stood up and started toward the stairs. The rest of RangeMan at his back. "Linda is fine, baby. I promise."

"They need to go to the hospital. All three of them. Morelli is on his way to clean up this mess. Let's go. They need medical attention and fast." Ranger told Cal and Ram as they walked outside.

"Ranger." Hal called his boss' name. Ranger looked up to see Hal coming towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Jordan?" Ranger barked out.

Hal nodded. "He had a gun on his ankle."

"He drew on you and you had to kill him?" Ranger questioned.

Hal shook his head. "He killed himself."

All heads turned in Hal's direction. Hal shrugged. "What? He was moaning and whining. I told him if he couldn't take the pain he should kill himself. How was I suppose to know he would take me seriously?"

For the first time in almost two days, all of RangeMan laughed.

_Author's Note: I hope it was worth the wait... It wasn't exactly how I wanted it, but I hope you guys like it!  
><em>


	15. Hospital Craziness & Hal's Guilt

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Again ... I'm sorry it's taking so long.

Warning: I'm NOT a doctor and I have NEVER played one on tv.

Hospital Craziness & Hal's Guilt

A sea of black swarmed the mauve and pink waiting room. The men, with their utility belts on, didn't fit in the little chairs for the families of the injured, worried, or sick. So they stood around and waited. They mostly just paced back and forth and around the small room. It had been three hours since Ashley, Cassidy, and Linda were brought in to the emergency room. Since Ranger was their power of attorney, he was waiting by the nurse's station for any word. Lester, Cal, and Ram were standing not far behind him. Tank was keeping an eye for anyone who wanted to make trouble. However when almost twenty men with huge muscles dressed in black with guns on their sides entered the ER; people cleared out.

A nurse already approached the group in the waiting room earlier and asked them to leave. She said they were upsetting some of the other visitors. Tank stepped up and politely told the nurse that these men were family of the three victims that were now in the back being seen by a doctor. He told her in no uncertain terms that not one of them were leaving until Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley were safe and back at home. Hal was the only one that left. As soon as they reached the hospital, he told Tank he was going back to RangeMan to keep an eye on the newbies. Tank agreed and let him go.

Cal, Ram, and Lester were getting impatient. They continued pace behind Ranger; waiting for any word on Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley. Cassidy and Linda passed out not too long after Cal and Lester put them in a RangeMan vehicle. The guys tried to wake them up but it was useless, the girls were out. Ashley ended up falling asleep in Ram's arms, but when he woke her up; she got huffy and went back to sleep. Ram smiled and let her sleep.

They all looked up when the doors to operating room opened and out walked a Doogie Howser look alike. He walked toward Ranger and extended his hand. "Ranger Manoso?" He questioned. Ranger nodded and gasped the doctor's hand. "I'm Ranger Manoso. You are?"

"I'm Dr. Timothy Gerrell. I'm the best surgeon there is." At that bit of news, Ranger, Lester, Cal, and Ram stood to their full intimidating height; their blank faces on.

Ranger cocked an eyebrow. "Why does any of them need a surgeon? How are they?"

"Let me start with Ashley." Ram stepped forward. The doctor backed up and continued. "She does have a slight concussion, but nothing too serious. Her face is bruised from where she hit the wall, but nothing is broken. Her blood pressure is way too high for her being a couple months pregnant; however the baby is fine. She's hooked up to a monitor to regularly check her blood pressure and there is also a heart monitor on the baby. We are going to keep her over night."

"So her and the baby are going to be okay?" Ram asked. Dr. Gerrell looked up at Ram and nodded. He swallowed hard. "She will be, but since she experienced a very stressful event; we just want to be sure." Dr. Gerrell explained. Ram and Ranger nodded.

"How about Cassidy and Linda, Dr. Gerrell?" Ranger asked. Cal stepped up as Ram backed off.

"Cassidy's arm has been broken in two places. Her radius bone was broken here." The doctor pointed to his arm right below his elbow. "The small bones here in the carpus," He then pointed to his wrist before continuing. "Were also broken. She will probably need surgery to insert pins to help hold the little bones together. However she has also suffered a concussion."

"How bad is it, Doctor?" Cal asked.

"Because it went untreated for over twenty four hours, it is more severe than Ashley's. She will probably experience headaches, dizziness, and blurred vision for up to two weeks. At that time, we can do another x-ray and then schedule the surgery."

Ranger nodded. "We'll do that."

"We also want to keep Cassidy overnight." They all nodded and the doctor continued. "Linda is a little different than the other two." Lester took a deep breath and stepped next to Ranger. "Is she okay?" He asked softly; as if afraid of the answer.

"She has two fractured ribs. We wrapped those, they should heal nicely. She also has a concussion, but along with that concussion she has a skull fracture." Lester inhaled sharply and his knees buckled. Dr. Gerrell pointed to the back of his head. "She has what is called a basilar skull fracture. Basilar skill fractures occur due to blunt trauma and pretty much describe a break in the bones at the base of the skull. These are often associated with bleeding around the eyes or behind the ears. The fracture line may extend into the sinuses of the face and allow bacteria from the nose and mouth to come into contact with the brain, causing a potential infection. So far none of that has happened to Linda."

Ranger cleared his throat. "What does that mean for Linda?" He asked the doctor.

"We'll need to keep her until we can be sure that it's healing properly and keep her away from germs. She might have to have surgery to take out any loose bones that could get imbedded into her brain. We did an x-ray and as of right now, that's not going to be a problem. Any questions?" Dr. Gerrell asked.

"How long are you going to keep them in the hospital?" Ranger asked.

"As of right now, we're not sure. As long as Ashley's blood pressure goes down and the baby continues to be doing well, then she can go home tomorrow. We might want to keep Cassidy a little longer, but as long as she responds as she is now; she may also go home tomorrow. Linda however will probably have to stay for awhile. Not able to give you a time table on her."

Ranger nodded and glanced at his employees. He could tell they were scared and worried. "When can we see them?" He questioned.

"They are being put in their rooms now. It will probably be another 30-45 minutes."

"We will be putting guards on the doors to insure their safety." Ranger told him. The doctor nodded. "They'll let you know as soon as they're settled." He told him then walked away.

* * *

><p>Ram entered Ashley's room and smiled. She laying back against the pillows; her eyes closed. He could tell she wasn't sleeping since her breathing was harsh and a little ragged. He walked silently up to her bed and brushed the hair from her face. She smiled softly and opened her eyes.<p>

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her flat tummy.

"I'm really tired and I feel a little lightheaded, but other than that I'm just glad I get to see your face again." She told him.

Ram lean down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Me too, baby, me too." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Ashley smiled. "I love you too."

"Dr. Gerrell said you would have to stay over night but you should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's nice. What happened to Jordan?" She asked him.

"We beat the shit out of him and then he killed himself with his own gun." Ashley's eyes widen. "And Sean?"

"Cal killed him with one shot."

Ashley nodded. "How are Linda and Cassidy?" She wondered out loud.

"Cassidy's arm is broke in two places and like you she has a concussion. But she should be able to come home tomorrow. Linda might have to stay longer because she has a skull fracture."

Ashley tried to sit up; clearly upset. "Is she going to be okay? I want to see her." Ram placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest. You're be able to see her in time, I promise."

Ashley shook her head. "I want to see them now, Nicolas Ramsey Michaels." She demanded. Ram's head snapped up and he smiled. "Damn, you're cute when you're mad but you need to rest and that's final." She curled her lip and crossed her arms. A knock on the door had them both looking up and had the conversation ending.

"Detective Morelli, how can I help you?" Ram asked the man at the door. Ashley's eyes widen at Ram's words. So this was Joseph Morelli. Wow, he really is cute.

"I just need to ask Ms. Ashley here a few questions. Is that okay?" Detective Morelli asked Ashley who nodded. "Of course, Detective Morelli." He gave a small smile and pulled out his notebook.

"How did Jordan approach you?"

"He knocked on Linda's apartment door and Cassidy answered it."

Morelli nodded. "How did he get you three to the vehicle?"

"He had a gun on us. He told us if we made any noise, he would shoot one of us."

He nodded again as he was writing. "What happened in the stairway?"

"Cassidy tripped and fell. Jordan hit her in the head with the gun."

He wrote something else down in his notebook. "Once in the vehicle, where did he have you go?"

"He didn't give us an exact address. He asked if we knew where Subzero was and we did. Once we got there he then told Cass where to go further."

Morelli continued to write. "Once at McDonald's place, what happened?"

Ashley chewed on her bottom lip. "McDonald kind of confronted us one by one. He got upset with Jordan when he saw what happened to Cassidy."

"Do you know why?"

"He said that we belong to him or something like that."

Morelli jotted something down. "What happened next?"

"McDonald had his brother take us downstairs to the basement."

"His brother?"

Ashley continued to tell him what happened in the basement of the McDonald household. Morelli wrote everything down.

He gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her.

"I feel a little queasy but otherwise very happy." She told him.

Morelli nodded. "Good. Please get some rest."

Ashley smiled back at him. "Thanks. It was nice to meet you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." He said as he gave her another smile, a nod in Ram's direction and walked out of the room.

Ram cupped Ashley's face in his hands. "I thought you weren't a Morelli fan?" He stated the question.

She shrugged. "I'm not, really."

Ram cocked an eyebrow. "For not being a Morelli fan, you sure was nice to him."

"He seems different than the books, more approachable even." Ashley told him. She then smirked at him. "Are you jealous?"

Ram frowned. "I don't get jealous."

Ashley laughed. "You are so jealous, but you shouldn't be. I love you and our baby."

"I love you too, baby." He told her than he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Cal walked into Cassidy's room. He heard Cassidy let out a sigh. "Finally someone I can see." She said as she reached out her good hand towards him. He walked towards her and took her hand. "You can't see, Baby?"<p>

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at the same time. "I can see a little. I knew a RangeMan had entered because of your size, but your forehead and smell gave you away." She told him.

"My smell?" He questioned.

"You smell yummy. Now kiss me." She said.

Cal smiled. "My pleasure." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She groaned when he pulled away. "How are you feeling, Sassy-Cassie?" He asked her.

"I was feeling fine until you stopped kissing me." She pouted.

Cal laughed and kissed her again; this time with tongue. She moaned and he pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts. My stomach feels icky and I can barely see." She let out a breath. "I was scared, Cal." A tear slipped down her cheek and Cal gathered her close as he could. "Tell me about it, Baby."

"He made me drive when I could barely keep my eyes open. I was scared to death I was going to end up killing my best friends. Then McDonald's stupid brother copped a feel." Cal's arms tighten. He didn't like that at all. "Then after I punched him, he grabbed my wrist and yanked then he broke my arm. He broke it on purpose, Callum." The tears starting falling down her cheeks as her fear came to the surface. "Cal, he grabbed my arm and broke it. Like it was a twig. I knew then that we were in trouble. Then Ashley started getting sick and I was getting sick. We didn't even know where Linda was or what he was doing to her." She buried her face in Cal's chest and cried.

Cal rubbed her back gently and caressed her hair as she poured her heart out through tears. He had never seen her like this but he knew it must have really scared her if it reduced her tears. His tough sassy Cassidy just didn't cry. Not that he minded. He loved her no matter what.

A knock on the door made Cal look up. He frowned. "What?" Cassidy looked up.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I just need to ask Ms. Cassidy some questions."

Cassidy squinted. "You'll have to forgive me. I already can't see and after crying; it's only worse." She accepted the Kleenex that Cal gave her.

"It's quite alright. You have been through quite a lot. I'm Detective Joseph Morelli."

Cassidy's swollen eyes widen. "Great. I finally get to meet Morelli and I can barely even see him." Cassidy pouted.

Morelli let out a little laugh. "How about I come back again once your vision clears just so you can see me." He promised.

Cassidy smiled. "I'd like that." He smiled at her and got down to business.

"How did Jordan approach you?" He asked.

"He knocked on Linda's apartment door while we were watching tv. I was coming from the kitchen so I told Linda I would get it."

Morelli jotted that down in his notebook. "How did he get you three to the vehicle?"

"He held a gun on us. He threatened to shoot us."

"Can you tell me what happened in the basement?"

"He copped a feel and I don't know, it just pissed me off. So I punched him. He grabbed my wrist hard and yanked me towards him. That's when Ashley jumped on his back. He then grabbed my arm and he-he-" Cassidy swallowed; trying to fight back tears. "He broke my arm. He then threw me on the bed. He pulled Ashley off of him and threw her into the wall. She hit hard and past out."

"He didn't try anything after that?"

Cassidy shook her head. "McDonald told him to leave us alone and that he had first dibs." Morelli nodded at her statement.

He asked her a few more questions jotting down her answers. "Do you know any one by the name of Star?" Morelli asked. Cassidy shook her head. "Sorry." He smiled. "No problem. I don't have any other questions except how are you feeling?"

"I'll feel better once I get away from this hospital and my head quits pounding, but thank you for asking."

Morelli smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Cassidy."

Cassidy smiled. "Likewise, Detective Morelli."

Morelli walked out of the room leaving Cassidy and Cal alone. She turned towards him. What happened to Jordan and McDonald's brother?"

"We beat the crap out of Jordan and then he shot himself. I killed Sean coming out of the house behind Linda."

Cassidy nodded. "I didn't get a chance to ask but how is Ashley and Linda doing?"

Cal grimaced. He sat down next to her. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too, but spill it."

He gave her a soft kiss and spill he did.

* * *

><p>Lester walked into the hospital room and his heart clenched tight. His sweet Linda was laying still on the hospital bed. She looked deathly pale with dark angry purple bruises marring her milk white throat. He walked quietly over to her and took her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hey my little wildcat. How are you feeling?"<p>

"Like I wanna kick some ass." She told him.

Lester threw his head back and laughed. "You do, huh?" He asked and she nodded.

She looked up at Lester; chewing her bottom lip. He plucked it out of her mouth with his thumb. "You're going to chew it gone and I'm kind of attached to it, baby."

"I killed him, didn't I?" She asked.

Lester nodded. "You did, Baby. But he was going to kill you, hell he almost did."

"I didn't even look. I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger. When he quit moving, I pushed him off and got up. I heard his brother on the stairs and I went out the front door."

"You did the right thing, Baby." He told her and she nodded.

"How is Cassidy and Ashley?" She asked.

"Cassidy has a concussion and a broken arm. Ashley has a concussion, but she's fine and so is the baby."

"I bet Ram and Cal are happy."

Lester nodded. "They are just like I am."

Linda smiled. "When can I go home?" She asked.

"Not for sure yet. They have to make sure that your skull fracture heals well and quickly without swelling."

Linda sighed. "What happened to his brother and Jordan?"

"We pretty much beat up Jordan and then he killed himself. Cal killed Sean as he was coming out of the house."

"Ya'll play for keeps, huh?" Linda grinned. Lester laughed. "When it comes to you, yea I do." He gave her a kiss but broke it off when a knock on the door sounded.

A tall Italian man walked in and smiled. Lester growled, but the man ignored him. "Hi Ms. Linda, I'm Detective Joseph Morelli. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. May I?" He asked politely.

Linda smiled. "Of course." She wasn't a Morelli fan, but she was a sucker for politeness.

"How did Jordan approach you?"

"He knocked on my apartment door. Cassidy answered. He followed us with a gun to the garage."

Morelli nodded and jotted. He asked a few more questions; jotting down her answers as he went.

"What happened after Sean McDonald took your friends out of the room?"

She let out a breath. "He backhanded me and I fell. He then kicked me in the stomach."

"Why did he stop and wait over twenty-four hours to come back and for you to shoot him?" Morelli asked.

"A man came in and told McDonald that someone was missing. They went out right away to search for that person."

Morelli nodded. "What happened after he came back?"

"He brought me upstairs and threw me to the floor. I believed he was going to rape me, so I started fighting. He came down on top of me and grabbed my throat. He began to hit my head on the floor and I started having trouble breathing." Linda paused and Lester put his arm around her; giving her strength. "I looked down and I could see his gun. It wasn't strapped down so I grabbed it. I closed my eyes and just started shooting. When he quit moving; without opening my eyes I rolled him over and got up."

"You made a good shot, Linda." He told her and she smiled through tears. "Thanks." He smiled. "One more question." She nodded her okay. "Do you know anyone by the name of Star?"

She started to shake her head no, but stopped. "That's who they went looking for." Linda told him.

Morelli noted that in his little book then closed it. "Thank you very much, Linda. It was a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand.

"It was nice to meet you too." He said good bye and walked out.

Lester gathered Linda in his arms and held her tight. "I love you, Linda. More than anything, baby."

She snuggled deeper into his warm comfort. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Detective Joseph Morelli walked out of the last girl's hospital room and smiled. He had exactly what he wanted. He looked around and spotted the man he needed to talk to. He walked up to him with the confidence he didn't feel.<p>

"Manoso." He said out loud.

Ranger turned around. "Morelli, how can I help you?"

"I've talk to all three girls. This is a simple open and shut case. I'm glad they're okay."

Ranger nodded. "Thank you, Morelli." Ranger paused and looked around. "What about Jordan?"

Morelli shrugged. "What about him? It looks as though to me and the rest of the TPD that McDonald and his goons beat him up since they no longer needed him. Then Jordan shot himself. Like I said, Manoso, open and shut case. By the way, do you know where Star is?" He asked him.

"New identity, new life for her and her baby."

Morelli nodded. "Open and shut case, Manoso. Good man you are."

Ranger stuck out his hand. Morelli looked down and then took it. They shook hands. "Thank you, Detective Morelli."

Morelli nodded. "Not a problem. You have a good day."

"Same to you."

Ranger watched as Morelli walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later-Ranger's Office<strong>

Ranger was pouring over last minute paperwork-hospital bills in fact-when a knock sounded at his door.

"Enter." Ranger barked out. The door opened and Hal stepped in. He looked a little sad and a lot lost. He handed Ranger a piece of paper and hung his head. Ranger looked down at the paper and read through it quickly. He stood up to face Hal; disappointment written all over his handsome face.

"Explain this, Hal."

Hal looked up and shook his head. "It's my resignation."

"I see that, but I don't understand why." He gestured toward the dark leather sofa. "Sit." Ranger ordered and Hal did as he was told.

"Explain why you are giving me your resignation, Hal."

"It's my fault Jordan is dead."

"Jordan is dead because he killed himself. You may joked about it, but Jordan did it, not you." He walked around his desk.

Hal shook his head. "I didn't tell you the whole truth and that's the main reason why I'm resigning." Ranger raised an eyebrow in question. "I saw Jordan reaching for the gun and I took it. I told him he wasn't going to hurt anyone else. He said he couldn't stand the pain and was going to kill himself; not hurt anybody else. I laughed and told him he was crazy. He just went right on whining and complaining about hurting. It pissed me off. I seen Linda. I could see she was in pain and it pissed me off. I knew where ever Ashley and Cassidy were that they were hurting too. So I handed him his gun back. Told him that if he was hurting, he should off himself."

"You didn't think he would do it." Ranger stated the question.

Hal nodded. "I can't believe he did it. I mean he went through the worst of it already. He would have been taken to jail, but he killed himself instead."

Ranger grabbed Hal's shoulder and Hal looked up. "Jordan was probably feeling guilty. He was going to let McDonald do what he wanted with his own girlfriend and his own child. He handed three innocent women over to McDonald. Jordan had what was coming to him. You didn't do anything wrong. If you're feeling guilty, go talk to Cassidy, Ashley and Linda. He handed them over to McDonald who then put them through hell. He deserved it." Ranger told him.

Hal nodded. "Thank you Boss." Ranger grabbed his resignation. He walked over to the shredder and let it slide through.

"I'm sorry, Hal but I will not accept that piece of paper. You are still my employee; one of the best I have. I refuse to lose you."

Hal shook Ranger's hand. "Thank you, Boss."

Ranger nodded. "Just don't ever lie to me again." Ranger demanded.

"Yes Sir." Hal stood up and headed for the door.

Ranger's voice stopped him. "Do me a favor, Hal."

Hal turned to face his boss and nodded. "Anything."

"Spend the day with Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley. Linda will be released soon and Cassidy and Ashley are doing a lot better. Talk to them and you'll see."

Hal again nodded. "I will do that. And thank you again."

"You're welcome." Ranger grinned. "Now get out of my office, I have to get back to work."

Hal grinned back. "Got it Boss."


	16. Making Hal Happy

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who sent me a review! I loved them all! I just haven't had time to write everyone back but I do appreciate each and every review! I believe there is only going to be three more chapters so I hope they're good! This chapter is dedicated to...well she'll know who she is when she reads this chapter(I want it to be a surprise).

Making Hal Happy

"Do you think she'll come?" Linda asked.

"I do. She's a major Janet fan and she loves Hal. She'll be perfect for him." Ashley replied.

"Did you give her the phone number to the track phone we got?" Linda wondered.

"I did. The clerk assured me it was completely untraceable. I told her to call it at any time and leave a message and I would call back." Ashley replied once again.

"Good. I hope she calls." Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"Well hurry the guys are on the way down here now and we don't want them to know." Cassidy was at the door keeping a look out. Cal just called her and he said they were on the way to Ashley and Ram's apartment to pick them up. "Crap, I can hear them on the stairs. Hurry." Cassidy almost shouted.

Ashley continued to type her email to another Janet fan. She quickly wrapped it up and hit send. "There it's done." She shut it all down and closed the computer. "Let's go into the living room." She suggested. The other girls agreed and quickly went and sat down.

A few seconds later the apartment door opened and three laughing gentle giants entered the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later-<strong>

A month went by quickly with doctor visits, surgeries, healing, laughter, tears, and love. Just as Detective Morelli had told Ranger, it was a complete open and shut case.

Cassidy had surgery on her wrist and it went well. She now has a cast on it and she's threatened to bludgeon a couple people with the heavy turquoise blue club, but she was doing good. Her vision had cleared and she hasn't had a headache in almost three weeks. Cal was doting on her but at the same time he wasn't letting her get away with anything. He did however want to wait on her hand and foot because of her wrist still being in a cast. She however was having none of it. She was tough and she didn't need any help. But this was Cal; so she of course welcomed it.

Linda was lucky. Her skull fracture healed nicely without any surgery. She was in the hospital for a little over a week until they finally let her lose. Her ribs also healed well. Lester didn't want her going anywhere without him just in case anything happen. Linda loved the attention, but she had Ashley and Cassidy help her sneak out a couple of days ago because he was driving her crazy. Lester was mad at first but he eventually laughed it off and they made up all night long.

Ashley was doing well. Almost four months pregnant and she was no longer having morning, afternoon, and evening sickness. The only time she got sick was when she smelled chicken. Her friends were excited to find out what she was having. She was going to the doctor in a couple of days and she was going to find out the sex of the baby. All three of them were excited. Ram was torn. He wasn't sure if he wanted a boy or a girl. With a girl, she was going to end up dating a guy like him or with a boy, who was going to end up like him; horny as hell trying to get into girls' pants. Yea, he was torn.

Hal was still feeling guilty over Jordan. He felt he shouldn't have given him the gun. He felt as though he was responsible for Jordan's death. Everyone at RangeMan tried talking to him, but they gave up. He wasn't listening to them. Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley have had enough. They were going to spend the day with Hal learning everything they could about him.

"So what are your plans for today, baby?" Ram asked Ashley. They were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ashley could finally eat bacon and eggs and she was loving it. She finished chewing and answered Ram. "Cassidy, Linda and myself are going to spend the day with Hal." Ram looked up and cocked an eyebrow. Okay so he had no reason to be jealous, but why would she be spending the day with Hal.

"Why are you spending the day with Hal?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes at the look on his face. "Because he is still feeling guilty about the whole Jordan thing, so we want to make him feel at least a little better." Ashley told him.

Ram nodded. He could accept that since Hal was acting different and a little off. "And where are you girls taking him?"

Ashley smiled at him. "Pinos for lunch then who knows."

Ram's eyes narrowed. She was keeping something from him, but what he didn't know. "So you don't know what you're doing after lunch?" He made the statement into a question.

Ashley shrugged. "No, I don't. At least not yet. Linda and Cassidy aren't sure of what they want to do yet."

Ram watched the mother of his child. She ignored him and continued to eat. Ram continued to stare until finally Ashley looked up. "What?" She blurted out around a mouthful of bacon. Ram laughed. Oh yea she was hiding something. He should have known that especially after last night. Ram shook his head. "Nothing, just be careful."

Ashley nodded. "Oh I will I promise." Ashley's phone began to ring and she grabbed it.

"Hello." Ashley smiled. "Yep I'm ready." She looked at Ram and stuck out her tongue. His eyes narrowed once more. "Okay I'll see ya in a few." Ashley hung up the phone and stood up. She took her plate into the kitchen to rinse it off and still it in the dishwasher. Ram came up behind her and blocked against the counter with his body. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against him.

"Next time you stick out your tongue, be prepared to use it." He whispered huskily in her ear. She giggled and turned in his arms. She stood on her tippy toes to meet his mouth. It was a gentle kiss that quickly turned hot and heated. Ram's tongue slipped in her mouth to caress and tease. Ashley moaned and pulled away. "If I didn't have to go, I would show you what I would do with my tongue." She murmured against his mouth. Ram groaned.

"What exactly would you be doing with your tongue?" He asked her; almost afraid of her answer. Ashley pulled away as someone knocked on the door. She placed a quick kiss on Ram's mouth before darting for the front door. She turned around at the doorway. "I can tell you that you wouldn't need pants for what I have in mind." Ram growled and spun around. He started towards her but she dodged him and ran for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinos-<strong>

"When is Hal going to be here?" Ashley asked.

"He said he got off at noon. So he said probably around 12:30 or so." Linda looked at the watch at her wrist. "It's just noon now. So we have 30 minutes." Linda pinned Ashley with a look.

"Has she called yet?" Linda asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No she hasn't but I know she will. She was always a huge fan of Hal's."

"Well I hope she does, Hal is depressing to be around. I had to go on surveillance with him a couple of nights ago and I almost ran myself over with my own car." Cassidy declared.

Ashley and Linda started laughing. "That bad, huh?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Yea it was. He's usually fun to be around when on surveillance, but he was really down and depressed."

"Do you think a woman will help though?" Linda asked them since it was their idea.

"I know it will. I saw him watching Ram and Ashley the other day." Cassidy told her.

Ashley nodded. "I saw him watching you and Lester. He wants what we have. He's upset yes because of Jordan but he knows deep down it wasn't his fault."

"I hope he knows it, because I hate that he feels guilty. It makes me feel guilty." Linda confessed.

"Why?" Cassidy asked.

"Because it all happened because of us."

Cassidy and Ashley shook their heads. "Don't think that because it is so not true."

"I felt really guilty too and Ram drilled it in my head that it is not our fault. Only Jordan's and McDonald's."

Linda nodded. "I know. I just hate seeing Hal the way he is."

"I know and I hope she hurries and calls. Especially after last night."

"Spill it, Ash. What happened last night?" Cassidy asked.

"I got up to check that phone for any messages and Ram caught me with my head in my purse at three in the morning."

Linda and Cassidy stared wide eyed at their best friend. "What did he say?"

"He asked me what I was doing. I told him I was searching for my Tums."

They started laughing. "Did he believe you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. He told me I told had Tums on my night stand which I do, so I told him I just forgot. He mumbled something about pregnant women and went back to bed."

"That was close."

Linda nodded in agreement. "Too close."

"Tell me about it."

Cassidy eyed Ashley as she took a drink of her soda. "Should you be drinking Mountain Dew?" Cassidy asked her.

Ashley pointed her finger at Cassidy. "Oh you hush. And don't tell Ram. He's driving me bananas with all these rules."

"You're pregnant, so you need to be a little careful, but mountain dew won't hurt you."

Ashley took another huge gulp. "Good, just don't tell Ram."

Cassidy and Linda laughed. "We won't." They both told her.

The door to Pino's opened and Hal walked in. He spotted the girls and headed towards them. They all looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down.

"Have you three ordered yet?" He asked them.

They nodded. "We ordered a large supreme pizza for us and a small cheese for Ashley." Linda told him.

He nodded. "You don't like supreme pizzas?" He asked Ashley.

She shook her head. "I don't and neither does this child." She rubbed her hand over her slightly round tummy.

Hal laughed. He ordered a water as the waitress brought their pizzas. They all dug in. The waitress brought Hal his water and she smiled coyly at him. Hal all but ignored her as he continued to eat.

Ashley was about to say something when a ringing phone made her heart stop. Cassidy and Linda stared at her and she stared back.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Hal asked. Ashley swallowed and nodded. She picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello."

"Really?"

"Really?" She got more excited.

"That's great." She looked at Cassidy and smiled.

"What time?" She nodded.

"We'll see you then." Ashley was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Bye." She hung up the phone and took a drink of her soda.

"What are you three planning?" Hal questioned. Ashley swallowed hard.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Really."

Hal cocked an eyebrow. Another required must-have for any RangeMan employee. "You three have been with RangeMan for several months. I know you. You three are so up to something."

"If we promise we are only doing a favor for a friend that doesn't need any weapons, will you leave us alone?" Linda asked.

Hal eyed the three of them. "You're not going after anyone?"

They all three shook their heads. "We're not." They promised.

Hal nodded. "Alright then." He went back to eating but his mind was fast at work. He needed to let Lester, Cal, and Ram know that they were up to something and it was something major. He watched them as they ate. They all three look guilty as hell, but pleased at the same time. He didn't understand that at all.

They finished eating and Hal paid the bill; against the girls' wishes. They insisted because they invited him, but he refused. They stood outside Pino's deciding where to go next.

"How about miniature golf?" Ashley suggested.

Hal nodded. "That's fine with me."

Cassidy and Linda nodded. "That's cool with us too."

They headed over to the closest miniature golf course in Trenton. Hal once again paid their way through and they headed out. While Hal was gathering their things, Linda and Cassidy ambushed Ashley.

"What did she say?"

"She'll be in Trenton tonight."

"No way!"

"That's great!"

"What's great?" The girls jumped at the sound of Hal's voice behind them. The twirled to face him and smiled.

"It's great that we get to spend the day with you." Ashley told him.

Hal once again cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "It is, huh?" He asked.

They nodded. "It is. So lets go."

Hal just nodded and followed them. As they play each hole, they tried to talk to each other, but Hal stayed within listening distance. He wanted to know what they were up to before going to Lester, Ram, and Cal. They continued to look guilty but all three of them were giddy as hell. Another thing he didn't understand.

When they finished playing Hal took the equipment back to the main building and once again Ashley found herself bombarded with questions.

"So where are we meeting her?"Cassidy asked.

"At the Quakerbridge Mall." Ashley replied.

"Well at least we won't have to go far."

"What time?" Linda asked.

"She's going to call when she gets there." Ashley answered.

"How are we going to sneak away from the guys?" Cassidy asked.

"Why don't we tell them we want a girls night out. We can go watch a movie and eat dinner and wait for her call." Linda suggested.

Ashley nodded. "I like that idea."

"She's interested in Hal, right?" Linda questioned.

"She is. She is so ready to meet Hal. To be with him." Ashley replied.

"Ooo I'm so excited. I can't wait for Hal to meet her."

"I know I can't either. I think he's going to love her."

"I think so too."

"Shhh, here comes Hal." They met with Hal and headed back to RangeMan.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what you're doing?" Lester asked.<p>

"We are going to the movies and out to dinner."

Lester pulled Linda into his arms and gave her a hug. "You three have been acting a little weird lately. What are you up to?"

Instead of answering Linda pulled Lester to her for a kiss. She licked the seam of his mouth and he groaned. He happily opened and accepted her tongue; giving as good as she was. He however was not going to be deterred that easily.

He pulled away as her hands slid up under his shirt. "Don't think that's going to get you out of answering because it's not." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"We aren't up to anything. We're friends and we are going out; just the three of us." She gave Lester another kiss; a short hard one before heading towards the door.

"Bye Lester! Love you." She shouted out. He shouted the words right back as she walked out the door.

She met Cassidy and Ashley in the garage. They climbed in Cassidy's car and headed towards the mall.

"Cal was mad as hell about us going out tonight." Cassidy admitted.

"Ram too. He wanted some alone time." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Lester believes we're up to something, but I dodged him and ran."

Ashley laughed. "She should be calling at any time then we can quit hiding."

"I know I can't wait to meet her."

"Me neither."

"Changing the subject, but when is your doctor's appointment, Ashley?" Linda questioned her.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. Ram is super excited and completely nervous at the same time." Cassidy pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Why is he nervous?" Cassidy asked.

"He's not sure if he wants a boy or a girl."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want a boy that is going to be like him growing up. He says he was a real hell raiser. But he doesn't want a girl because she'll have little boys with little peckers following her around and he'll have to kill them."

Cassidy and Linda burst out laughing. "Are quoting Ram on that?"

Ashley nodded. "I am." They laughed even harder. The track phone started to ring and all three girls jumped. Ashley answered it. "Hello." She nodded at Cass and Linda. "Where are you?" She continued to nod. "Okay. We will be right there. Don't move." She hung up the phone and turned to her friends. "She's at Victoria Secret." Cass laughed. "Already getting ready for her big night with Hal." They laughed in agreement as they got out of the car and headed towards the mall and to Victoria Secret's.

They reached Victoria Secret and a short brunette walked up to them. "Hi. Are you three Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley?" She asked them.

They nodded. "We are. Are you?" Ashley bit her lip and waited.

The girl nodded. "I am. I'm Margaret."

All three girls smiled and greeted their new friend. Margaret was another fanfiction friend. She didn't write any stories but she was a major fan of their stories. She couldn't believe when Ashley called her to meet Hal. She was extremely happy and excited.

"Are you ready to meet Hal?" Linda asked.

Margaret nodded. "I am."

Ashley whipped out her RangeMan issued cell phone and dialed Ram.

"Hey Baby, are you okay?" She smiled at Ram's voice.

"I'm fine, but I need you to do me a favor." Ashley told him.

"What is that?"

"I need you to grab Ranger, Lester, Cal, and Hal and meet us in the garage in ten."

"Why?"

She ignored his question. "Can you do that?"

"I can, but why?"

"When we get there, you'll see."

"Should I grab Bobby too?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No of course not. We're not in trouble."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They hung up and Ashley turned back to her friends. "Okay we have to got to go now. They are going to meet us in the garage."

"Do you think Hal will like me?" Margaret asked. They smiled at her. "We think he's going to love you."

"Come on." They all headed back to the parking lot and towards Cassidy's car. "I have a dark blue Mazda RX-8, so it should be easy to follow. Can you do that?" Cassidy asked her.

"I can." She climbed into her vehicle and followed the dark blue sports car out onto the highway.

They pulled into the underground parking lot with Margaret on their bumper. The guys went at full alert at the strange unknown vehicle. Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley climbed out of their car and was immediately pulled into strong warm embraces.

"Who is that?" Cal asked as he watched the girl get out of the vehicle. Everyone-and it was everyone not just the ones Ashley requested-gathered around three of their favorite girls and waited.

Cassidy smiled at the group then at Margaret. "This is Margaret. A true Janet fan." She tossed a look in Hal's direction; who looked so damn hungry for any information on the new girl. "Her favorite is Hal."

A huge smile broke across Hal's face and he stalked towards Margaret. Her eyes widen as Hal pulled her into his arms and settled his mouth over hers. Margaret stood there stunned for a minute before sinking into his arms and accepting his kiss.

Lester placed a kiss on Linda's head. "Who's idea was this?" He asked.

"It was our idea." Ashley spoke up. Ram kissed her forehead.

Cassidy and Linda look at her and smiled. "Yea it was our idea." It had actually been Ashley's idea, but they let it go. It was nice taking credit for such a wonderful thing.

Cal gave a soft lingering kiss on Cassidy's mouth. "You three did a great thing. Proud of ya." He told her. They all three looked at him. "Thanks."

Hal finally pulled away from Margaret and gave each girl a huge hug. "Thank you very much. I like her... a lot!" They hugged him back and sent him back to Margaret.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning-<strong>

Cassidy came out of the bedroom and grabbed a banana. Cal followed behind her. "What are we doing again?" He asked her.

"Ashley and Ram should be getting back from her doctor's appointment any time now. We are going upstairs to five to wait for them."

Cassidy went to dash by Cal once again and he snagged her by the waist. "So no time for a little quickie?" Cal wondered as he turned Cassidy around in his arms and pinned her against the wall.

Cassidy looked at the clock on the wall in front of her. It was already 11:30. She shook her head. "No time for a quickie and besides nothing with you is ever quick." She told him.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I hope that's a good thing." He stated. She nodded and gave him a small kiss. "It's a very good thing. I love that you draw out my pleasure during sex." She told him. He cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist. He rubbed against her and chuckled when she groaned. She captured his lips with hers and kissed him senseless. The tongues battled for control, but it was Cassidy who was winning as she continued to rub against him.

The phone ringing cut them off. Breathing heavy, Cassidy answered. "Hello." She tilted her head back as Cal ran his tongue along her pulse point. "We'll be right there." She got off the phone and pushed Cal away.

"That was Linda, she said that Ashley and Ram just pulled up. We got to go." Cal let her go and they headed upstairs to where the whole team of RangeMan was waiting in front of the elevator. Cassidy and Linda stood near Lester and Cal and talk quietly.

"I'm so excited." Linda exclaimed.

"I know, I am too." Cassidy agreed.

Lester squealed in pretend joy. "I'm so excited and I just can't hide it." He sang loudly and horribly.

Cal grinned and joined in. Cassidy slapped Cal's arm. "Oh shut up. You two are horrible."

They continued to laugh as the elevator doors opened. Ram and Ashley stepped out. Ashley with a huge smile on her face and Ram looking a little lost. Ashley held up the sonogram and shouted. "It's a girl!"

_Author's Note: That chapter didn't once again go as I had first planned, but moving is taking a lot out of me. There is only two more chapters left. They next one is going to be a little sad but happy too. Thanks again for all the reviews!_


	17. Eighteen Expires

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I am so so sorry! Please forgive me for taking so long! This chapter was supposed to be the next to the last one, however because it took me so long, there will now be two more chapters after this one. Maybe more just to make up for it!

Italics are part of Janet's story.

Warning: Tissue Needed!

Eighteen Expires

"So Ashley, have you and Ram finished getting all the stuff for the baby yet?" Cassidy asked.

"Well I thought we were, but every time we go to the store, Ram ends up buying something else." Ashley replied.

"Are you serious?" Linda joined in on the conversation.

"I am. We went to the mall yesterday." Ashley started but Cassidy interrupted. "Ram went to the mall!" Ashley nodded. Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I can't get Cal to the fricking mall unless I promise freaky sex and even then.. it's iffy." Cassidy told her two best friends. Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled.

It had been two months since Ashley found out she was having a girl. They couldn't believe how close they had gotten to everybody at RangeMan. Those guys were family, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The girls were happier than they had ever been. Cassidy and Linda continued to do the bounty hunting while Ashley met with clients and did a lot of paperwork. She loved working the security part of the business. The clients were friendly and Ashley enjoyed talking with them and learning about them. She was really good at it and she hoped to continue working the security part of the business after their new baby girl came.

Ashley laughed and continued. "Anyway, we went to the mall yesterday to go eat at the pizza restaurant there, because I had a serious craving and Ram ended up going into one of the little shops there and buying a lot more little girl clothes. I mean seriously the girl has more clothes than the three of us put together." Ashley stopped and took a drink of water before continuing. "Don't even get me started on the toys and books."

"That bad, huh?" Cassidy asked. Ashley nodded.

"She has so much crap, we might have to buy a house just to have somewhere to put her stuff." Ashley joked.

"You had better not move, Girl!" Linda told her sternly while wagging a finger in her face.

Ashley laughed. "We aren't moving anywhere. Well at least not yet anyway."

"What do you mean not yet?" Cassidy asked.

"Well once the baby grows a little older, we really won't have a choice. Ram's already talking about having another one, but this time he wants a boy." Ashley explained.

"Are you serious?"

"He already wants another one?"

Ashley nodded. "I told him just to wait and see. This one was probably going to drive him crazy."

"Have you decided on a name?" Asked Linda.

Ashley once again nodded. "We have but we agreed not to tell anyone until the baby has born."

Linda snorted. "You can't even tell your best friends what the baby's name is going to be?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and told them. Both girls smiled. "I love it." "Yea it's really cute."

"Thanks! Both Ram and I decided on it together. It took a lot of baby books and internet searches before finally coming to a mutual decision."

Cassidy laughed. "Who had the hard time deciding? You or Ram?" Cassidy asked.

"I think honestly it was the both of us. We just couldn't agree on one name until we came to that one."

They turned to the door way when they heard a voice clearing behind them. It was their boss, Ranger.

"Good morning, Boss." They said together.

Ranger smiled. "Good morning. Shouldn't you three be working?" He asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "We are waiting on Steph. She should be back any minute."

Ranger nodded. He knew what they were talking about. Janet's last book came out today and Steph went to go buy it on audio so the girls could listen to it. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know how to tell the girls so he didn't. They would have to find out the hard way. He would however be prepared to deal with the aftermath as would Ram, Lester, and Cal.

"Well you girls don't have to wait any longer, she just pulled up." Ranger told them. Their eyes widen and they got up. Ashley's rounded belly stuck out as she walked and Ranger smirked. He placed a hand on her tummy and smiled. "She moves a lot, doesn't she?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "She does. A lot. Ram can go hours without moving so this child is going to take after me."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow. "Think he can handle it?" Ashley shook her head. "Probably not especially once she starts dating." Ranger laughed, rubbed her tummy once again and stepped aside so the girls could pass.

As they climbed onto the elevator, Linda's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello."

"Okay. We'll meet you on seven then."

"Bye."

Linda hung up the phone and called out to Ranger. He walked out of the break room with a bottle of water and an apple. He cocked an eyebrow in question. Linda smiled. "Could you please give us access to the seventh floor. I don't think Steph realize that we don't have access to that floor."

Ranger nodded and pulled out his key fob. With seconds the door closed and they were on the way up to the seventh floor. They met Steph who was coming up the stairs grinning and breathing heavy. "You took the stairs!" Cassidy stated shocked as hell.

Steph nodded. "I did. I need the exercise since my pants won't button once again. And besides I was going to go on the elevator but it was already going up when I hit the up button, so to meet you guys here I ran up the stairs."

The girls just looked at Steph with shock and surprise then they laughed. Steph held up the tape and grinned once again. "I got it. Believe it or not it's called Eighteen Expires. I don't get it."

"It's probably because it's going to be the last book of the series so it is now expired." Ashley said giving her opinion.

Steph nodded. "You're probably right." She fobbed their way in to the apartment. "I'll pop in the cd if someone wants to get water and popcorn."

"I'll make the popcorn. It sounds so good right now." Ashley volunteered.

"I'll get the water." Cassidy said before turning to Ashley. "So the sickness is pretty much gone, huh?" She asked her.

Ashley nodded as they headed into the kitchen. "It is, thank God. I hated being sick all the time." She got out a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave. Cassidy grabbed the bottles of water and set them on the counter. She then grabbed a bowl and the popcorn salt. The microwave dinged signaling that the popcorn was done. Ashley grabbed it and poured it into the bowl Cassidy had gotten. She then grabbed the bowl and Cassidy grabbed the water and they headed back into the living room.

All four girls sat on the couch with the popcorn on Ashley's rounded belly. They each held a bottle of water. Steph hit play and the story began.

_In the last book, Steph decided to marry Joseph Morelli. In the beginning of number eighteen, Steph and Joe were getting married. It was a beautiful but very small ceremony as Steph didn't want anything too big. She was happy but at the same time she was a little disappointed. She would never get to experience Ranger's arms around her, holding her and supporting her with his silent strength. She would never get to kiss him again. To feel his lips on hers or his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. In fact as she soon as she told him she was getting married, he took off on a mission. He told her she was making the right decision, but she could tell he was angry at her choice. _

Steph paused it and grabbed a Kleenex. The girls looked at her also with tears in their eyes. She gave them a small smile. "I can't help it. I know this is only fiction, but it's kind of my life too." They gave her their support and she pressed play.

_Steph once again had a crazy psycho after her but this time it was because she married Joe. An old girlfriend of Joe's was upset and jealous because Joe choose Steph over her. So she had her brother kidnap Steph so she could be with Joe. The entire Trenton Police Department went searching for Steph. They found her in an apartment in Newark. She had been bound and gagged for two days with nothing to drink or eat. Joe was happy to see her and he felt very guilty about the girl. Steph told him not to worry about it. Shit happens she said. They went home and settled back into their lives. _

_Ranger still had not come back from his mission when Steph received a letter from a lawyer. She was to meet with him the following afternoon at his office. Steph wasn't completely sure of what to do or say or why this lawyer was requesting her presence but she went. Joe didn't want her to go but she did. She now wished she hadn't. She walked into the lawyer's office. _

_They shook hands as the lawyer introduced himself. "Mrs. Morelli, I'm Jacob Prescott and I'm Carlos Manoso's lawyer." Steph dropped the lawyer's hand as if it was a hot poker. "Why would Ranger want me to meet with his lawyer?" She asked but before he could answer the door opened and in walked Tank, Lester, and Bobby. The looks on their faces and she knew. She would have dropped to the floor if Tank hadn't caught her. He helped her to a chair and motioned for the lawyer to continue._

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Morelli. I thought you knew." Steph shook her head and Tank explained. "We're sorry Steph. They found his body a couple days ago. He had been shot and killed." Steph looked up tears streaming down her face. "Did he suffer?" She asked. Tank shook his head. "They believe he was caught by a stray bullet. He didn't have his vest on and it went through his heart." Steph threw herself into Tank's arms and cried. She cried until his black RangeMan t-shirt was soaked through with tears. She cried until she had nothing left. _

_The lawyer cleared his throat and all heads turned in his direction. He smiled softly and apologized. Tank sat down beside Steph and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her and motioned for the lawyer to go ahead. He nodded. "Mr. Manoso did have a will although his will is a video tape that he did himself." Mr. Prescott pulled open a set of doors to reveal a huge plasma television and Steph started shaking. "I can't, Tank. I can't watch it. I can't look at him knowing that I'm never going to see him again face to face." Steph started crying once again and Lester pulled her into his arms and out of Tank's. "It's okay, Steph. We're here for you. We aren't going anywhere. But we need to watch this, okay?" Lester told her and she nodded. He motioned to the lawyer who pressed played. All eyes turned towards the television as Ranger's face came into view. _

_"I was going to have RangeMan sold and the money divided between Tank, Lester, Steph, Bobby, and Julie however after meeting Steph I changed my mind. Tank, Lester, Bobby you guys will still own half of RangeMan. However my half I am giving to Steph. I know you don't want it, Babe but please accept it for me. Now, I have set up a trust fund for Julie, but everything I own is going to you, Steph. My cars, my apartment, my business, my home on the beach, and my bank account will all go to you. Please accept it, Babe. I have never been that into emotions but I want you to know that I love you, Babe. I always have and I always will. Babe, you kept me going through the times I just didn't care anymore. Your smile, your personality, your sense of humor, your laugh, your heart, I love all of you, Babe. I hope you're happy. I hope you are always happy. Tank, Lester, Bobby, you keep her safe and you let her fly." _

_The camera shut off and Steph pulled away from Lester and ran out of the room. Lester followed. "Steph, wait." She turned around and smacked into him. "I love him, Lester. I always have. I was stupid. I went with safe and chose Joe. I didn't want Joe, I wanted Ranger. Why did I do it, Lester? Why?" Lester held her close while she cried. _

_Steph went home that day and packed her stuff. She left while Joe was at work. She knew it was the coward's way out but she couldn't help it. She couldn't face the man that she chose only because he was safe. She filed for divorced and lived in Ranger's apartment. She helped run his business with the help of Tank, Lester and Bobby. But she never forgave herself for choosing her safety net over the love of her life. _

Steph hit the stop button and grabbed a tissue. The girls followed suite. They were crying their eyes out. How could she have killed Ranger? How? Everyone loved Ranger. There was more Babe fans than cupcakes so how could she have killed him. The girls continued to cry as they walked out to the elevator. They climbed onto the elevator still crying. The hit the fifth floor and got off still crying. They went to Ranger's office and Steph knocked on the door. Ranger himself opened the door than his arms. All four girls went to him willingly. He pulled them into the office and sat down on the couch. Steph was in his life and Ashley, Cassidy, and Linda surrounded him on his sides.

"She killed you, Ranger." Steph cried out. "I know it was only a book but how could she have killed you." Ranger soothed a hand over her hair and rocked her gently.

"Does this mean the spell is broken since the books are over?" Ashley asked.

Ranger shrugged. "Janet will contact Diesel and then Diesel will break the spell. They will probably wait a little while to make sure that Janet fans don't come this way to pay final respects to the books." He told them and they nodded accepting what he told them.

He held them close and soothed them with words as they cried. He never realized how close he had become to Linda, Cassidy, and Ashley until now. They all four were clearly upset at what Janet had written.

That's how Ram, Lester, and Cal found them almost an hour later. They entered Ranger's office to find Steph, Cassidy, Linda, and Ashley sound asleep. They each raised an eyebrow.

"Janet came out with her final book. She killed me and the girls were upset." He explained. They nodded and one by one picked up their women. They headed towards the elevators and to the fourth floor. They took them home and held them close.

_Author's Note: Not exactly how I had planned it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. That was my take on what is going to happen if Steph actually picks Morelli. Hit the review button and let me know! Thanks!  
><em>


	18. Special Delivery!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Now we only have two more chapters! This one and one more. I am hoping once I finish this story, I will be able to start writing another R/S story. I may even for my R/A fans, write another one of those too. However I will most certainly start with another Ranger & Steph story. I already have an idea in mind and I hope you guys stick around for the ride!

Special Delivery

Several months had past since Janet's last book came out. The spell had indeed broken and hundreds of Janet fans flocked to Trenton, New Jersey. However sensing what would happen the Mayor of Trenton, New Jersey, Tony Mack changed quite a few details in town. The signs of Plum Bail Bonds, Haywood Street, Stark Street, and Slater Street were changed to completely different names. Even though the guys still went out to their favorite places, they just disguised themselves before heading out.

Finally Steph, Linda, Cassidy, Ashley, and Margaret couldn't take it anymore. They were tired of playing hide and seek with Janet fans. The girls planned a trip to New York City. Ram, Cal, Lester, and Hal were against the idea at first but they eventually were 'talked' into it. They were afraid the girls wouldn't come back. However the girls wanted to see what it felt like to be away from their men and the city of Trenton. So they packed their bags and climbed into Ashley's new Lincoln Navigator.

For Ashley's birthday, Ram bought her a brand new Lincoln Navigator. She has always wanted a Navigator and with them expecting a baby Ram thought it would be perfect considering he would still look macho behind the wheel and it would keep Ashley safe. Since it was a black Navigator, Ranger was happy about the vehicle choice also. He made sure that it was decked out in all the latest tracking technology before they left for New York. In fact he made sure all the RangeMan vehicles and everyone's personal vehicles were updated in the latest tracking technology. After what happened with Jordan and the last RangeMan vehicle, Ranger wasn't taking any chances. He had Hector install all new GPS trackers in the vehicles where they could not be removed. He also had each vehicle equipped with OnStar and a kill switch. If any of the RangeMan vehicles were ever taken they didn't have to worry. Ranger couldn't believe he hadn't done it years ago; especially when his insurance rates actually went down by quite a bit.

They stayed in New York for almost two weeks, enjoying the sights and sounds of the Big Apple. Their men called everyday; if not two or three times a day to check on them. Ranger who received a call from Stephanie, put a stop to the frantic and crazy phone calls. He told Lester, Cal, Ram and Hal that the girls would indeed return because they loved them and only because of that. The girls didn't feel any strange connection to Trenton; as though they couldn't be away for very long, but they missed the guys and RangeMan more than anything and couldn't wait to return to them.

After a month or so, the chaos died down and Trenton(and the street signs) returned to normal. Cassidy, Linda, and Margaret continued to bounty hunt and Ashley continued to bring in new clients for RangeMan. All three girls were anxiously awaiting the arrival of one baby girl.

Today the girls were at the Quakerbridge Mall doing some last minute shopping. Well Ashley was doing some last minute shopping for the baby. Not that they needed anything but after changing her mind over a dozen times on what their little girl was going to wear home, Ashley decided to go back to the Mall to pick out a whole new outfit.

"So your due date is right around the corner," Cassidy stated. "Are you excited?" She asked.

Ashley nodded. "I am very excited and extremely nervous."

"How is Ram feeling right about now?" Questioned Linda.

Ashley pursed her lips thinking. "He's," Ashley paused for another moment; trying to think of the perfect description for Ram. "He's a mess." She finally said; laughing.

Cassidy, Linda and Margaret laughed at her definition of Ram. They entered the store Gymboree. Ashley absolutely loved this little store and she new she could find the perfect little outfit for their baby girl.

The girls started to browse through item after item. Dresses, overalls, jumpers, onesies, and sleepers in all different shapes, colors, designs, and sizes. Cassidy picked up a pink outfit and yelled to Ashley. She turned around and smiled. Cassidy held a white onesie that read 'I love daddy' in pink lettering. The pants attached were pink and white striped. It was so freaky cute.

"Cass, I love it. I definitely want that one and this one." Ashley held up a brown and yellow flowered sundress with a bright yellow cardigan and matching sandals and hair bow.

Margaret hollered. "I found one too." Holding up a white onesie that had a giraffe on it with yellow pants and a matching yellow jacket that was decorated on the sleeves and pant cuffs with giraffes. It had a matching hat and two pairs of socks. "Margaret, I love it!"

"Ash, that is so adorable. How about this one too?" Linda said as she held up a white dress with grey and red stripes around the bottom of it. It also came with a cardigan but this one was red and matching sandals and a hair bow.

"I think Baby has four new beautiful and adorable outfits. Let's pay for these and held to The Children's Place." Ashley exclaimed. They all quickly agreed and went up to the cashier to pay.

As they walked over to the next store Linda was dying to know. "Isn't Ram going to go a little crazy with you buying more clothes for the baby. I mean she does have a closet and 2 dressers full of clothes?"

Ashley shrugged and giggled. "She does have a lot, but when I told Ram that I was going to buy more clothes today, he said okay. But he did say to get different colors, not just pink. We have a lot of pink and he is getting sick of pink. However that little outfit that Cassidy picked out, I know Ram is going to love it."

They entered The Children's Place and Linda let out a small laugh. Cassidy, Margaret and Ashley looked at her; clearly confused. "Look around," Linda swung her arm out in a Vanna White style. "It's full of pink baby girl clothes. Ram doesn't stand a chance." Ashley, Margaret, and Cassidy laughed along with her agreeing a hundred percent.

Cassidy quickly grabbed a maroon colored onesie and held it up. "You have to get this one because if you won't, then I will." Ashley turned around and smiled. The onesie had a large bee smiling and it said 'Queen' in white lettering. "Cass, I think that one is perfect, but get it in a 6-9 months." She told her and Cassidy nodded and grabbed the correct size.

They continued to paw through the different outfits looking and talking. Linda grabbed a blue sleeveless dress and showed Ashley. It was light and airy and it came with a white sun hate and matching white flip flops with pretty colored flowers on top. "I like that one, Linda a lot. Get that one in a 12 and a 18 month size." Ashley told Linda.

"You want two different sizes?" She asked. Ashley nodded. Linda shrugged but grabbed both sizes. "Why?" She asked. Ashley smiled. "Because summer here is almost over and I want to make sure she can fit into that next summer because it is too cute."

Linda nodded and they continued to look. Cassidy and Linda already each chose an outfit, now Ashley and Margaret needed to pick one. Ashley finally decided on a burgundy colored dress with a owl sitting on a branch with stars around it. She grabbed a white long sleeve body suit to go underneath it; both in sizes 6-9 months.

Margaret grabbed an outfit that again had a white onesie but with a pink elephant on it. It came with a pair of pink pants and a matching pink jacket along with matching shoes and a hat. "I know it's pink Ashley, but it is so cute." Ashley agreed and added to her collection.

They went to the cash register and Ashley paid for her purchases. She was spending a fortune, but she was having a lot of fun doing it. And Ram of course, wouldn't mind.

"Where to now, Mommy-to-be?" Linda asked.

Ashley bit her lower lip and looked around. "Let's head over to Gapkids. I heard they have a lot of cute clothes." They walked and continued to talk. The baby was moving a lot today and Cassidy and Linda were enjoying watching the baby.

The entered Gapkids and began to look around. Linda quickly grabbed a denim dress and handed it to Ashley. "Does she have any denim yet?" Ashley nodded. "She has denim jeans and shorts but not a dress. This is so cute. We have to get a shirt to go underneath it, maybe two." The girls quickly nodded and set to work.

They decided on three different onesies for the denim dress. A white one with 2 dogs which were outlined in red. The onesie read 'I love Mommy' in red. The next one was a dark pink. It had a daddy bird and baby bird outlined in black with white designs. In white read 'I love daddy'. The last one they decided on was purple and it had an even darker purple giraffe on it. Ashley was a sucker for a giraffe so she had to have it.

Margaret found a coral eyelet dress. It was white with red designs on it. It had spaghetti straps. "How about this, Ashley?" Ashley turned to look at Margaret and grinned. "I love it. I want that in a 12 month also." Margaret nodded.

The last item Ashley picked out was a sleeper. It was also a dark purple but this had little white chicks all over it. Ashley loved it and she had to have it.

They walked out of the Gap after paying for everything. Ashley decided Baby needed a bear. "I want to head over to Build-A-Bear. I think my little girl needs her own little bear. Cassidy, Linda, and Margaret agreed and they headed over to the giant workshop.

They stepped inside and quickly set to work picking out the perfect bear. They finally agreed on a 16 inch curly brown teddy bear. They had her stuffed with the special heart put it and went in search of clothes.

Ashley finally picked out a white, red, and blue patterned dress with a white flower on the upper left hand side. She found little canvas shoes that matched the dress perfectly with matching bows. The store clerks dressed the bear and Ashley filled out the birth certificate. Everything but the birth date; she would put that in when Baby was born.

They stepped outside in the bright sunlight and Ashley let out a gasp of surprise and utter horror. Linda, Cassidy, and Margaret turned to look at her. She looked down and so did Cassidy, Linda, and Margaret. They too gasped. "Ash, your water broke." Ashley just nodded.

"Well, let's get you to the hospital and I'll call Ram, okay?" Cassidy told her calmly. Ashley again nodded and continued to nod as they walked to the car. Ashley looked over at Linda who had grabbed all of Ashley's bags. "That first outfit," she started. "The white onesie with the pink and white striped pants?"

Linda nodded. "Yea I remember."

"I want that outfit to bring her home in, Linda."

Linda smiled. "I'll go home as soon as I can and wash everything we bought today and put it up for you. Then I'll pack that outfit for you."

Ashley climbed in the car and smiled again at Linda. "Thanks Linda. You're the best."

Linda grinned and climbed into the back seat. "I know."

They started towards the hospital and Linda called Ram. "Hey Ram."

"Ashley is fine, however her water did break as we were leaving the mall and we are on our way to the hospital."

"I promise she's fine."

"No she does not feel the need to push yet."

"Yes I'm sure."

Linda let out a sigh and put her hand over the phone. "Ash, do you feel the need to push?" Ashley shook her head no.

Linda went back to the phone. "She does not need to push, yet?"

"I'm sure she can."

"Yes she is fully awake and is able to talk." Ashley shook her head at that.

"No Ram, I'm sure she doesn't hate you, yet?"

Linda snorted. "We'll see you at the hospital, Ram." Linda promptly hang up the phone. She rolled her eyes and Ashley laughed.

"What the hell?" Cassidy questioned. Linda shrugged.

"I have no clue what is going on there, but he was in a panic. Poor thing. Ashley, you have your worked cut out for you."

"Give him hell, Girl!" Cassidy added with sass.

Ashley laughed then groaned as a wave of pain came over her. She clenched her fingers tight on the oh shit handle and closed her eyes. When the pain passed she relaxed. "Damn, that hurt."

It took them another twenty minutes to get to the hospital and Ashley's labor had hit her hard. Her contractions were close and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long now. They entered the hospital and the nurse on duty took her back to a room. Another nurse walked up to Linda, Cassidy, and Margaret.

"The father is on his way. He should be here in five." Cassidy told her. The nurse nodded and went to follow the other nurse and Ashley down the hall. The nurse with Ashley, whose name was Julie, got Ashley situated and check her vitals.

"You're all good. The doctor will be in quickly to check how dilated you are." Ashley nodded and laid her head back. Another contraction hit and Ashley let out a scream of pain. She heard commotion out side the door and opened her eyes. Ram stood there smiling with tears in his eyes. "You're having our baby." He stated. Ashley rolled her eyes and let out another cry of pain. Ram rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Ashley held on and squeezed for all she was worth.

* * *

><p>Six hours and seven inches dilated later, everything was at a stand still. Ashley was given an epidural and she was sleeping. Cassidy, Linda, and Margaret went back to RangeMan to wash those clothes like Ashley asked. They grabbed Lester, Cal, and Hal and went back to the hospital. Ranger and Stephanie along with most of RangeMan was at the hospital with them.<p>

Everybody but Ram was in the waiting room. Ram was in the room with Ashley anxiously awaiting for his baby daughter to arrive. He watched as Ashley slept; she seem to be dreaming hard as she was thrashing her head back and forth and moaning deep in her sleep. Her thrashing became harder and more intense and the heart rate monitor she was hooked up too began to increase. Ram leaned over and caressed the hair back from her face and whispered her name.

She hesitated as if she was going to wake up and then moaned. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply and sharply. "Something's wrong, Ramsey." Ram kissed her forehead and continued to caress her face with his fingertips. "It was only a dream, baby. Only a dream."

Ashley shook her head violently back and forth. "Not a dream, Ram. Something is wrong with our daughter. I can feel it. Please get the doctor."

Ram nodded and went to go find the doctor. After searching for the longest twenty minutes of his life, he found her doctor. "Dr. Cara, Ashley senses that something is wrong with the baby and she is requesting to see you." Ram told her.

She simply nodded. "I'll be right there, Mr. Michaels. Please understand that all new mothers think that something is wrong when the actual labor takes so long. I'm sure the baby is fine." Seeing the look on the big man's intimidating face she quickly added. "But I will be right there." She promised. Ram nodded and walked back into Ashley's room. He eased himself onto the bed and Ashley opened her eyes. Ram smiled. "She's on her way, baby."

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. Ram wanted to know what Ashley had dreamed to make her think that something was wrong with the baby. Before he could stop himself he asked. "What did you dream about, baby?"

Ashley opened her eyes; tears clearly shining and threatening to spill over. One slipped down her cheek and Ram took his thumb and gently wiped it away. In a small voice she whispered. "I dreamed our baby was born but she was dead. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck; choking her." Another tear fell followed by more. Ashley looked up to glaze into Ram's eyes. "It was so real, Ram. So real." Ashley couldn't hold back the tears any longer and Ram gathered her into his arms.

He rocked her back and forth. "Everything will be fine, Baby. I promise."

Dr. Cara stepped in ten minutes later. "Alright Ashley, what seems to be the problem?"

Ashley pulled away from Ram to glare at the doctor. "Nothing seems to be wrong, but what is wrong is the baby. Something is not right."

Ashley could tell the doctor tried not to roll her eyes. Ashley wanted to slap her. Dr. Cara checked the baby's heart monitor and it was fine. "Her heart rate is fine."

"I don't care if her heart rate says she's fine, something is wrong."

"Dr. Cara, if Ashley says something is wrong then something is clearly wrong. Please just check."

The doctor studied Ram and then after a minute, she nodded. "I'll be right back." Ram and Ashley nodded as she walked out of the room. Ashley felt herself relax and leaned against Ram; letting him take her weight.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Cara and another nurse came in; rolling a portable ultrasound machine in front of them. Ashley took a deep breathe. This is what she wanted, so she would have to remain positive that she was wrong and their were right.

Dr. Cara pulled the machine up close to the bed. "Ashley, please lie back and lift your nightgown." Ashley with Ram's assistance got her lower half covered and her huge belly uncovered. The doctor turned the machine on and hit a few buttons. She then grabbed the jelly and shook it. "This will be cold." She told Ashley who nodded. Dr. Cara squirted the jelly on Ashley's belly and then grabbed the wand.

She placed the wand on her belly and began to move it around. At first she looked annoyed at having to be here; knowing that she was right and nothing was wrong, but then Ashley noticed her face took on a completely different look; she looked baffled, amazed, and scared to death. She moved the baby's heart monitor to a different spot on Ashley's belly and the heart beat changed dramatically and it was not a strong heart beat.

"What is it, Dr?" Ram asked noticed the look on the doctor's face and noticed the change in heart beats. Dr. Cara looked up at Ram and shook her head. She then looked at the nurse that entered the room with her. "Please book an operating room as soon as possible. This is an emergency." The nurse nodded and scurried out of the room.

"Please what's wrong?" Ashley was almost begging.

The doctor shook her head. "I don't know how we missed it, Ashley. But I am truly sorry. You are right. Your baby girl is in complete distress. I'm not sure why, but she is." The doctor paused and Ashley threw it another question. "Then how come her heart beat is so strong?"

"Because it is not her heart beat." The doctor simply stated.

"What?" Ram bellowed out since Ashley was too shocked to speak.

Dr. Cara winced at the hardness of Ram's tone. "Ashley, you are having twins. It looks like a little boy."

Ram sat down hard in the chair beside the bed as the little nurse returned once again. "The room is ready, Doctor." She told her. The doctor nodded and started rearranging Ashley. "You need to get scrubbed up, Mr. Michaels, if you wish to see your daughter and son born." Addressing Ram who quickly stood up and followed the little nurse as she motioned him to follow her. He turned back to Ashley before exiting the room. "I'll be right back." He told her and she nodded; giving Ram a smile which he returned.

The doctor herself wheeled Ashley into the operating room. A lot was going on around her as everybody was getting ready to do an emergency c-section. She saw Ram enter the room and he quickly made it by her bedside.

"Can you believe it, baby? Twins." He stated still in shock. Ashley nodded.

"Okay Ashley, you're going to feel a little pressure." Another doctor told her and she again nodded. She felt a lot of pressure and then heard a baby cry. Ram looked up at the noise and smiled. "It's a boy, Ashley." The doctor proudly announced. He turned to Ram. "Come and cut the cord, Sir." Ram got up and was handed a pair of scissors. He cut his son's cord then the doctor handed the baby to the nurse beside him.

"Alright, we have one more, Ashley." Again the pressure came and then went away, but there was no baby cry. She could hear the doctor muttering and talking to the nurses, but she couldn't make out the words. "Ramsey, is she okay?" Ashley had to ask. Ram swallowed hard and looked. Their baby girl wasn't breathing; the cord that was suppose to give her life was wrapped snugly around her little neck taking that life away. The doctor and the nurse were working it lose. Once the cord was gone, the nurse cleaned out her throat and nose.

After what seemed like completely forever, their daughter let out a measly little whimper then she cried out. Ram and Ashley both breathed a sigh of relief. "Come and cut your daughter's cord." The doctor once again addressed Ram. He did as the doctor told him and watched as the nurses cleaned her up.

"What are we going to name our son, baby?"

Ashley chewed her bottom lip then smiled. "Nicolas Ramsey the Third." Ram smiled. "I like it." Ashley nodded. "Me too, and we can call him Nicolas or Nicky."

Before he could comment two different nurses came forward and handed Ram his son and then his daughter. Ashley could only stare for the moment. Ram gazed at his son than his daughter. Tears welled up in his eyes and looked at Ashley. "I'm hooked, Baby. I'm hooked."

* * *

><p>Linda and Cassidy entered the room with Lester and Cal. They were followed by Ranger, Stephanie, Hal, Margaret, Vince, Manny, Tank, and Hector. They were all ready to meet Ram and Ashley's daughter. None of them knew the surprise that awaited them.<p>

"How are you doing, Girl?" Linda asked Ashley.

Ashley gave a small smile. "I'm doing really good."

"That's great! Now where is she?" Cassidy asked.

Ram stepped forward holding her. "Guys, I would like you to meet Hanna Michelle. She weighed four pounds and two ounces and is 18 and a half inches long" Everybody awed at the name as Linda took Hanna from Ram. Cassidy and Stephanie along with the guys looked on. "She is so beautiful, Ashley." Linda exclaimed.

Cassidy smiled. "I guess Ram had a little to do with that, huh?" Ram laughed. "I did, but only a little bit." As everybody was busy oohing and awing over Baby Hanna, Ram turned around grabbed Nicky. He cleared his throat and everybody looked up. He almost let out another burst of laughter at the confused looks on everybody's faces. "I would like to introduce Nicolas Ramsey the Third. He weighed five pounds even and was 19 inches long."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow as Cassidy took Nicky. "How come you didn't tell us she was having twins?" Ranger asked. Cal and Lester nodded in agreement. Ashley and Ram then explained the whole story and how Nicky stayed hidden from them at every ultrasound and doctor's appointment.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley. I bet you were so scared," said Margaret.

Ashley nodded. "I was scared, but Ram was there for me and the babies are healthy so I'm happy."

Linda and Cassidy passed Nicky and Hanna to Lester and Cal and went to hug Ashley. They continued to laugh and talk as the new babies were passed around until they once again reached their Mama.

"So Ashley?" Ashley looked up at Linda. "What's next? Triplets?" Linda asked with a smile.

Ashley shook her head. "I was thinking quads." The look on Ram's face had everybody laughing.

_Author's Note: That wasn't suppose to happen, but I couldn't help it! I hope the shopping scene didn't bore too many people. I was shopping for a friend of mine and decided to have a little fun with it in my story!One More Chapter!  
><em>


	19. Six Years Later

Author's Note: I am sad..I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter. That makes me not want to write anymore. I hope you guys are enjoying this story like I am! Thanks!

Six Years Later

"Nicolas Ramsey, where are you?" Ram called out to his six year old son. Under his breath he muttered, "you little brat." He heard a small giggle and turned towards the sound. He open the cabinet door to his right and smiled.

"Mercy Mae, what are you doing underneath the sink?" He picked up his three year old daughter and settled her on his hip. "Nicky told me to hide under there, daddy." She kissed his cheek and he went soft. He loved his kids; all four of them. He loved Cal and Lester's too; like his own in fact.

"You know not to get underneath the sink. There is a lot of stuff under there that could hurt you, Mercy. Promise not to do it again." He scolded her. Her little lip puckered out and Ram fought back the grin. He knew what she was trying to do since it was her older sister Hanna that taught it to her.

"I promise, daddy." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. Now where is Nicky and Hanna?" He asked her. She shrugged. "I know where Tori is, daddy." Ram almost rolled his eyes. Mercy was referring to the newest addition to their family, Victoria Marie who everyone called Tori. Considering she was only about a month old, she was of course with Ashley.

He decided to just change the subject. "Are you ready, Mercy?" Before his daughter could answer, his wife of four years did.

"No she isn't. Nicolas told her that he needed her for something before I could finish getting Tori dressed and I haven't seen Nicolas, Hanna, or Mercy since." Ram handed Mercy over to Ashley and planted a kiss on Ashley's parted lips. "I swear that boy loves playing hide and seek." Ashley exclaimed while turning and heading back up the stairs of their two story home.

It was true, Nicolas had been playing hide and seek before he was even born. When he learned to crawl, he had managed to crawl and wiggle his way underneath their new couch. Ashley went into a complete panic when she was unable to find their then five month old son. She had finally found him when he started laughing when she was calling his name. They always knew that couch stood high off the ground, but that day confirmed it. The next day they had gotten a new couch.

When he started walking, they were always having trouble founding Nicky. He was always hiding; in the closets, under the beds, underneath the cabinets and once in the refrigerator. He had climbed in with his blanket and waited. He scared the crap out of Ashley. He thought it was funny and so did Ram. Until the day he scared Ram so bad, Ram refuses to go out in public without Ashley with him. It was right before Mercy was born. Ashley had a craving for some strawberry milk, but they didn't have any strawberry syrup. So Ram, being the sweet husband that he is, volunteered(yeah right) to go get it. Nicolas decided he needed to go along with him.

Within minutes of getting to local supermarket, Nicky was gone. It had been late at night so there wasn't very many people there but Ram still panicked. He had the entire supermarket on lock down and called in RangeMan. Ranger, Steph, Hal, Vince, Cal, Lester, Manny, Hector, Tank, Binkie, and Woody was all there searching for a two year old little boy. They found him curled up behind his favorite cereal fast asleep. Ram was in tears when they did find him. He didn't want to tell Ashley until after she gave birth just in case it upset her, but Ram was beyond upset about losing his son in a supermarket that he couldn't help but tell her. She wasn't upset or mad, in fact she laughed and then comforted her husband. It was bound to happen since he loved to play hide and seek. Ram still doesn't take any of his children to the super market by himself. He plays it safe.

Ram climbed the stairs behind his wife still calling Nicky's name. They entered Mercy's room and he looked around while Ashley preceded to get Mercy dressed. "Why is he hiding? I thought he was excited about going to Cass and Cal's to meet the new baby." Ram wondered.

"You know how he is. He loves to play hide and seek. He is excited about going to Cassidy's. He has been talking about his buddies all day. He loves getting his cousins into trouble with him. You would think since he's the oldest he would try to keep them out of trouble." Ashley told Ram. Since Ashley, Linda, and Cassidy had moved to Trenton, they were each others only family so they soon told everybody they were sisters. It was easier that way and they treated each other like sisters. So their kids were cousins. They were all close in age too. It was kind of funny. This would be Cassidy's fourth child. Ashley just had her fourth, Tori and Linda just had her fourth six months ago. Their children loved each other and stuck up for each other.

"You would think, but he loves playing hide and seek with them."

"Speaking of which, why don't you check the car." Ashley told him.

Ram raised an eyebrow. "Your new work vehicle? The one Ranger just bought for you?" Ashley nodded. Since she had the twins she remained in the security part of the business and was soon followed by Cassidy and then Linda when they also found themselves pregnant. They each had their own job in the security part. Ranger just bought each of the new vehicles for work. They wanted cars so that is what he bought them.

"He likes to open the trunk and climb in. And knowing how he likes Hanna to go where ever he is, she was probably dragged behind him."

"How does he get in the trunk?" Ram asked.

"Since the car is in the garage I don't ever lock it. So he opens the driver door, hits the trunk latch and then closes the driver door. He then climbs into the trunk and shuts it."

Ram looked at Ashley in disbelief. "How does he get out?"

Ashley laughed. "Normally I find him pretty quickly but there is a trunk latch that opens it from the inside."

"It doesn't scare you, baby?" Ram asked her.

Ashley shook her head. "It did at first. That's why the car keys are now higher off the ground. When I found out what he was doing I locked the car, but that only made him more determined to get the keys and when I put them up high, he started climbing up to get them. So I quit locking the car. He hasn't done it in awhile. Probably because that is always the first place I look when he goes into hiding. He's probably hiding there now because you have no clue. He knows not to go near our SUVs. The first time he did, he got a spanking and then he got grounded."

Ram's mouth dropped open. "You gave him a spanking?"

Ashley nodded. "I had to. There are guns and other weapons in your SUV that you keep locked up just fine. But with his determination I didn't want to take any chances. So yes the first time he tried to get into my SUV, he got a spanking. I told him the SUVs were off limits especially yours. He hasn't done it since."

"Ash, I don't like that you spanked our son."

Ashley looked up as she was putting on Mercy's shoes who was following the conversation. "Ramsey, it was either get it through his head quickly that the SUVs were dangerous and off limits or taking the chance that one day he would find the gun or knife hidden in the SUV. Which one, Ramsey?" Ashley stood and told Mercy to go down stairs and watch television. She quickly took off leaving her parents behind. Ashley wrapped her arms around Ram's neck and kissed his mouth.

"Baby, I could have started taking the gun and knife out of the vehicle."

Ashley nodded. "You could have yes, but Nicky gets away with a lot of stuff because of how smart and clever he is. He needs to learn that everything can not go his way. Relax Ram, he's fine. He's probably in the trunk of my car right now."

"You're right. He does get away with quite a bit. I guess one spanking isn't going to hurt him." Ashley smiled at him and he preceded to kiss his wife. She pulled away and moaned.

"I have to go take a shower and get ready. We're suppose to be at Cassidy's at four and it's already 2:30."

"I'll go find Nicky and Hanna and get them ready. You go take a shower." He told her. "I love you, Ram." She told him. "I love you too, Baby." She kissed him again and stepped back. She gave him one last smile and went take a shower. Ram watched her go and then went in search of his son.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Zoey screamed. Lester snapped his head towards his daughter's bedroom and grimaced.<p>

"Zoey Alexandria, what have I told you about screaming when in the house?" Lester asked his three year old daughter as he entered her bedroom.

"You told me to use my inside voice when I'm inside, but Daddy Sammie said we wasn't going to Aunt Cassie's house."

"We are going to Cassidy and Cal's house. We are leaving in a hour. Are you getting ready?" Since today Cassidy and Cal were bringing home their new baby, a get together was tradition. It started with Ashley and Ram's twins. Now each time one of the girls brought home a new baby, they had a little get together. Pizza would be ordered and there would be soda and milk for the kids. This time however there would be no beer since all three girls were breast feeding and not allowed to have it.

Zoey nodded and held up her favorite Little Mermaid t-shirt. "Yes daddy. Mommy told me to get ready, so I am."

"Good. I'll go talk to your sister."

Lester turned around and walked towards his oldest daughter's room. Samantha Isabel was now four years old and constantly teasing her little sisters. Linda found out she was pregnant not long after Cassidy found out she was pregnant with her first. They now had four little ones. Three daughters and finally their son who had just turned six months. Samantha was the oldest at four. Zoey was three and Sofia was two. They were going to stop after Sofia was born but Linda really wanted a son as did Lester. So they got pregnant one more time. It was a pleasant surprise when their son, Alexander Matthew was born almost nine months later.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" He asked as he entered his daughter's room who was sitting on her bed. She looked up at her father and frowned.

"Am I in trouble, daddy?" She asked with her bottom lip protruding outwards. Lester smiled at his daughter. She knew she did wrong so he shook his head.

"Not this time, honey. But please stop trying to upset your sisters."

"Yes sir." He smiled. Ranger was the one that taught them that. He taught all of their children; Cal's and Ram's included to say 'no sir and yes sir' when asked a question. They all loved their Uncle Ranger. He gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead, told her to get ready and walked out of her room. He called out his wife's name and he heard her call back.

He entered the living room and another smile graced his handsome face. "Hey my little wildcat. What are you doing?" He sat down next to her and rubbed his son's head.

"I'm trying to breast feed but since Alex's tooth has come in, he is more interested in biting than eating." She winced as once again Alex bit her. Lester leaned close and nuzzled her neck. "You like it when I bite you." He huskily told her.

"I thought you told us no biting, daddy." He winced as Sofia's small timid voice intruded on the thoughts in his dirty mind. He pulled back and smiled at his daughter.

"You would be correct, Sofia. Daddy said no biting and he means no biting. He just forgot because he's so excited about meeting Aunt Cassidy's new baby." Linda told her daughter.

Sofia cocked her head to the side as if she was thinking and then finally nodded. "Okay, but maybe I should remind him every now and then not to bite."

Linda smiled. "I think that is a great idea." Sofia nodded and ran off; probably to find her sisters.

Lester laughed. "I keep forgetting we have three of those little monsters." The affection in his voice eased the hurt of his words. He loved his daughters and he did call them little monsters. Well hell in a way they were little monsters; cute adorable little monsters.

"I told Sammie and Zoey to finish getting ready." Lester spoke after a minute of watching Linda feed their son.

"As soon as Alex gets through eating, I'll go finish getting them ready. I just told them to get ready to keep them busy."

Lester nodded. "That makes sense."

Linda changed the subject. "I just got off the phone with Steph."

"Are you they getting ready to go to Cal's?"

"They are, but Steph informed me that she now wants a baby."

Lester's eyes widen. "Does she now?"

Linda nodded. "She does. She just has to talk to Ranger into it."

"I think Ranger will go along with it just fine. He loves our kids and he's good with them."

"That's what I told Steph but she doesn't believe so. She also said that is what Ashley and Cassidy told her too."

Lester laughed. "Of course. You girls have been trying to get Steph to have a baby forever. She needs one."

Linda nodded again. "So does Margaret, but she doesn't want any either." Margaret and Hal agreed that they didn't want any kids. However they did have a huge farm with cows, horses, pigs, chickens, dogs, and cats. They also had a huge garden with everything and anything imaginable. Because of Margaret and Hal's huge farm, no one at RangeMan had to buy any meat or vegetables.

"Well I think Hal and Margaret have their hands full with that farm. Which by the way, produces some of the yummiest steaks ever." Lester rubbed his still flat stomach.

Linda laughed at her husband. "Yes they do. And because of those yummy steaks and delicious pork chops and awesome barbeque chicken we have to work out more for RangeMan."

Lester eyed his wife's body with desire in his eyes. "Baby you look hot as hell. Even after four kids. Hell I don't know how you, Cassidy, or Ashley remained to stay in such great shape after four kids each. You all are hot."

Linda leaned over and smacked a noisy kiss on his lips. 'Thank you very much. You look pretty good yourself." Lester kissed her back and took Alex as she lifted him and away from her exposed breast.

"We do have the cutest kids, don't we?" Lester said as he blew raspberries on Alex's tummy. Alex let out a giggle and Lester laughed right along with his son.

"We do. Are you ready to go?" Linda asked him. Lester nodded. "I am. I think jeans and t-shirt is fine."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Of course. You entertain your son while I finish getting the girls ready and then I'm going to take a shower." Lester nodded. "Okay."

Linda stood up and planted a passionate kiss on Lester before pulling away. He groaned at the lost of contact and she laughed. "I love you, Lester." He smiled back at her. "I love you too, Wildcat."

* * *

><p>"Dad, what time is Hanna going to be here?" Chip asked his dad. Cal looked at his son and smiled. "She'll be here at four along with her sisters and brother."<p>

"What time will Sammie be here?" Cal turned to look at his other son, Chandler. "Some time, Sport. Everyone will be here about four." Both his sons nodded and walked away from him. He couldn't believe how mature they seemed.

"Don't let them fool you, Callum." He turned to the sound of his wife and smiled. He took their new baby daughter from her and kissed the baby's forehead.

"I don't what you are talking about, Sassy-Cassie." He teased her and she rolled her eyes. Six years and four kids later, she still laughed everytime he called her that.

"They do act mature, but they have their days." Cassidy told her husband. They had three sons; five year old Charles who they called Chip since he was a chip off the old block; just like his dad, four year old Chandler and two year old Cameron. They finally had their girl, Baby Chloe.

"Sometimes I just can't believe how close our kids are with Lester's and Ram's."

Cassidy looked at Cal; puzzled. "Why not? They grew up together. Nicky loves to boss all the other ones around because he is the oldest."

Cal laughed. "Only by about what is it? Nine months?"

Cassidy laughed. "Eight months. Chip was almost a month early."

Cal nodded. "Yea he was, wasn't he. Scared us both shitless."

"Daddy, you said a bad word." Cal jerked his head around to stare at Cameron. His youngest son had a stern look on his face and shaking his finger at him.

"I did, Cam. I'm sorry." His son nodded as if he agreed.

"Just don't let Mercy, Zoey, or Sofia hear you. They are so impressionable."

Cal was so shocked he let out a burst of laughter that scared Chloe who started crying. He started rocking her back and forth to settle her down. Of course the way Cameron pronounced impressionable was more im-rssionble or something like that but he couldn't help it. Cassidy was laughing her ass off too. Cameron was smart of course but damn he was learning so much from not only his older brothers but from Ram and Lester's kids too.

"That they are, Son. That they are. Are you ready then?" He asked him. Cameron nodded. "That's good. Are you hungry?" His son once again nodded; this time eagerly. All his boys were always hungry. Cal handed Chloe back to Cassidy and grabbed Cameron a cup of yogurt.

"We're having pizza as soon as everyone gets here, okay?" Cameron nodded and smiled.

He went into the living room where Cassidy went and sat down beside her on the couch. "Are you sure you're up for this, Baby?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Of course. I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm fine. Ashley and Linda will be more helpful than anything. I'm sure Chip will want to spend the night at Ashley's and Chandler will want to spend the night at Linda's and Cameron will of course.."

"Want to stay here with us." Cal finished for her.

"Yea he probably will, but Ashley or Linda one will put him to sleep for us before they leave. They'll help with Chloe too. Besides they haven't met Chloe yet."

"Neither have Ranger or Steph or anyone else." Lester added.

Cassidy nodded. "I know, but I like this tradition. As do the boys."

"Do you think Hanna and Chip will get married?" Cal asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they have just as much chance at getting married as Chandler and Samantha do."

"I keep forgetting about those two."

"But I honestly believe that they have grown up more as brothers and sisters so I don't think they will."

"I don't know. They are mighty protective of the girls. Lester's and Ram's girls."

"They are but like I said they grew up close."

"I love you, baby." Cal nuzzled his wife's neck. She smiled. "I love you too."

Before Cal could say anything else, the doorbell ring and footsteps pounded down the stairs. "I'll get it!" Cal let out a laugh. "I believe that was Chip." Cal got up to see who was at the door. He just seen enough of three small backs to know that Ashley and Ram had arrived.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Cal!" Ashley smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her cheek and take baby Tori from her. "Where is Cassidy?" She asked. He nodded towards the living room. "She's in there." Ashley gave him a smile and walked where he nodded. "Ram, why don't you follow me into the kitchen and we'll order the pizzas."

Ram grinned and took his daughter. "We can do that." As they went to walk into the kitchen, Ashley came back and grabbed Tori. She smiled and kissed Ram's cheek. "Cass wants to see her." Ram nodded and followed Cal into the kitchen.

Ashley went into the living room and handed Tori to Cassidy and then took Chloe. "Damn Cass, she's beautiful." Cassidy grinned. "Thank you. Tori is beautiful too. I think she looks more like you than the others do."

Ashley nodded. "I know. Nicky, Hanna, and Mercy take after Ram more."

"I would agree. Hey speaking of babies, Steph is trying to talk Ranger into one."

"I know she told me, but I don't believe she'll have to talk Ranger into anything. I think he's waiting for her to get ready."

Cassidy nodded. "I would completely agree with you. Ranger is so good with ours."

"He is." The doorbell ring once again and more feet pounded down the stairs. A minute later Linda walked in holding Alex.

"Hey Linda! I'll trade ya!." Ashley offered. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Alex. He was the spitting image of his father. Green eyes, blonde hair, dimpled cheeks and all. Linda smiled and handed her Alex then took Chloe and sat down.

"Thanks Girl!." Linda held Chloe close and smiled. "She's beautiful, Cass." Cassidy smiled and said thanks. "Are you happy that you finally got your girl?" Linda asked her. Cassidy nodded. "I am. So is Cal."

"How is Chip, Chandler, and Cameron taking their new baby sister?" Ashley asked.

"They are loving her to death. Wanting to give her hugs and kisses. Grabbing diapers and wipes."

Both Linda and Ashley furrowed their brows in confusion. "You just got home today, right?"

Cassidy laughed and nodded. "I did, but they only just left her side when I told them that Hanna, Samantha, Mercy, Zoey, Nicky, and Sofia were coming over. They hurried off to get dressed."

Linda and Ashley laughed at the image. "Our girls were excited too." Ashley nodded in agreement. "Ours too."

The doorbell rang again and they waited. They heard footsteps but this time coming from the kitchen instead of coming down the stairs.

"I guess my boys decided that the visitors they wanted were here so they don't care who is at the door now." Cassidy stated.

Ashley and Linda grinned in agreement. Steph came bounding in; a huge smile across her face. She bent down next to Linda and run a finger down Chloe's cheek. "She is gorgeous, Cassidy." Cassidy smiled her thanks and Steph sat down next to Cassidy and waited her turn to hold Chloe.

"Guess what?" Steph asked them. They all three grinned.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Ranger said yes."

"Steph, that's great!"

"That is awesome!"

"We're so happy for you. Are you going to start trying tonight?"

Steph giggled. "We started trying before we came tonight."

The girls laughed. "You started what?" Steph turned beet red as Lester entered the room followed by Cal, Ram, and Ranger.

Thankfully Cassidy diverted his attention away. "Lester, Alex is handsome as hell. He looks just like you." Lester grinned and winked. "Damn straight he looks like me. That's my son."

Linda rolled her eyes. "You had better believe he's your son. He already flirts with everything in a skirt."

Lester looked pained. "I'll have you know since meeting you, my little wildcat, I don't flirt." Linda grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "You had better not, damn it." She kissed him then released him. He grinned and reached down to take Chloe from her. "Who is this gorgeous girl?" He teased. "Chloe." Cal simply said. "She is beautiful, Cassidy and Cal." Ram stated as he then took Chloe from Lester.

"Hey it was my turn to hold her." Steph declared. Ram laughed and walked over to her. He placed Chloe in her arms and then turned to his wife.

"So Ranger, we heard that you guys were going to have one soon."

Ranger nodded. "We are. I hope our kids are as cute as yours."

"I'm sure they will be. You are gorgeous and so is Steph." Linda told him.

"What do you mean he's gorgeous? What about me?" Lester pouted. Linda rolled her eyes and the doorbell ring. Cal went and answered it. Margaret and Hal came in the room followed by Manny, Vince, and Woody.

"Hey guys!" They all said hey and went to look at Chloe. They told Cassidy how beautiful she was and she beamed from ear to ear. "Thank you guys. It never gets old hearing that."

The doorbell ring again and Cal called out. "Pizza's here!"

* * *

><p>After all the kids were settled in with their pizza and milk and the babies were put in swings and playpens, the guys settled in the living room to eat and talk.<p>

"I can't believe six years have gone by already." Cassidy said in disbelief.

"Me neither, Girl." Ashley agreed.

"I can't believe we each have four kids all around the same ages." Linda said.

"You guys have only been around for six years, but it has been the best six years." Ranger stated softly.

The girls looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Ranger. We love being here. It has been the best six years."

"It has been and now we get to sit back and watch our children grow up together."

"I think our children are going to be the best of friends ever."

"I would agree. I was thinking of maybe homeschooling Hanna and Nicky. What do you guys think?" Ashley asked.

"I think it's great idea. You could use RangeMan. I'll set up one of the conference rooms that we don't use in a little school room. If Cassidy and Linda doesn't mind, you can homeschool their kids too." Ranger told her.

"I think it's good idea too. Ashley, you are welcome to homeschool our boys as long as Cassidy agrees." Cal stated.

Cassidy nodded. "I do agree. I know that the security of taking our kids to school will be tough."

"Yea it will. I still can't believe it sometimes." Linda agreed. The guys still had their enemies and Ranger was still very protective; if not just a little more.

"I'll get started on it right away." Ranger told them as he ate his salad.

Chip came in the room with Hanna and Nicky by his side. "Mommy, can I stay over with Hanna and Nicky?" He asked her. She smiled. "If it's okay with Ashley and Ram." Chip turned to Ashley and smiled. "Can I, Aunt Ashley?" He pleaded with a glee. He already knew the answer. "Yes you may." He gave a squeal then gave Ashley a hug and the three skipped back to the kitchen.

A minute later Chandler and Sammie came into the room. Cassidy was having trouble holding back a grin. "Mommy, can I spend the night at Sammie's?"

"Only if it's okay with Linda and Lester." She told him. Chandler turned to Linda and smiled. Cassidy couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled to the surface.

"Aunt Linda, can I spend the night?" He asked her. Linda smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, honey." He gave Linda a hug and they walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess you were right, Cassidy." Cal told her.

Cassidy nodded. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Right about what?" Hal asked.

"I told him earlier that Chandler and Chip would ask to spend the night at Ashley's and Linda's tonight."

Ashley and Linda laughed. "Those boys are always welcome. I would be happy to take Cameron." Ashley told her. Linda nodded. "Me too."

"I don't know why, but Cameron doesn't like spending the night at other people's houses. He will eventually." Cassidy stated.

"You know I don't think life could get any better." Ashley said with a smile.

"It is almost perfect." Linda agreed.

"Almost?" Cassidy wondered.

"Well nothing is ever perfect."

_Author's Note: Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
